Luffy and the USS Iowa: Book Two: The Grand Line
by Admiral Red
Summary: Book Two: The Grand Line. Luffy disappears early in his life but he returns and he has a ship like no other. Luffy is about to turn the world of One Piece upside down with his ship called the Iowa. Luffy will kind of have a harem and he will receive new crew members. Luffy is smart and not dumb. This story is similar to my story USS Iowa and One Piece but changed a bit.
1. Chapter 1: Dead End Adventure

Alright here is book two of Luffy and the USS Iowa. Uploaded 7/0/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dead End Adventure

"THIS IS NOT WORKING!" Usopp yelled with tears in his eyes and bumps on his head. He, along with Zoro, Gin, Sanji, Johnny, Yosaku, Anna, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, Chris, and Nojiko were all training with Luffy on how to use Haki. They were all sitting lotus style on the deck of the Iowa with blindfolds on while Luffy hit them with a broom stick, leaving the others to watch in amusement. After some major yelling and complaining from Sanji about how the women shouldn't need to train and get hurt because they're ladies, they decided that Luffy would fling a few metallic pellets of Usopp's at them. Zoro, through instincts, dodged a few strikes before his head was covered in bleeding bumps. Johnny and Yosaku couldn't dodge shit, but didn't give up in a small attempt to catch up with Zoro. Sanji dodged twice before he was whacked on the head, which was now a giant lump. Gin had dodged once, but the rest of the strikes hit. Usopp didn't stand a chance, both with the training, and his earlier attempt to weasel out of it with a fake disease. He was now holding onto the bumps on his head before he sat back up and cried. "This isn't training! This is us sitting on our asses while you smack us with a piece of wood!"

"It's how I was taught." Luffy said with a grin. "It just takes some time. Zoro, Sanji, Arlong, Jones, Kuro, Chris and Gin dodged some."

"Don't compare me to these monsters!" Usopp yelled as he stood up, only for Zoro to pull him back down onto his ass.

"We need this training." He said with a glare. "The people we fight on the Grand Line are gonna be stronger, so we need to get stronger as well."

"If they don't kill me, this training will!" Usopp whimpered with tears cascading down his face.

"Alright." Luffy said as he picked up the metal pellets and looked to Nojiko and Anna. "It's your turn."

"I thought you wanted to relax." Said Nojiko as she turned her head towards Anna.

"If I can get a little stronger, I will be of better use in the crew." She said. Truth was, she wanted to just sunbathe and relax in the nice weather or make some chocolate. But when Zoro's earlier comment about how if the four strongest on the ship did all the fighting, then the rest would just get soft. "Okay Captain. Take your best shot."

"You better not throw them at full speed Lucifer!" Nami warned from the tangerine trees. She didn't want to see her sister with a hole in her head because Luffy used too much strength.

"I got it." He said as he picked a single pellet out and aimed at Anna. "Here we go!" He said as he threw the first one at Anna. The pellet flew and hit Sanji in the chest.

"Oi, sit down Ero-Cook!" Sergeant Kelly Kroger barked.

"No way." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette and blew some smoke out. "I won't stand by when a lady's in trouble."

"She volunteered for the training like the rest of us." Gin said, with Usopp slapping the air with an 'Oi'.

"Come on Brother Sanji." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Yosaku added.

"I said I'm not moving." Sanji said while giving Luffy a defiant look before he found himself smashed against the cabin of the ship.

"That takes care of that." Kroger said as he lowers his leg

"Let's get this training done." Nojiko said.

"Right." Luffy said before he started lightly flinging the pellets at them. After a full minute, both Nojiko and Anna had a few welts on their foreheads, shoulders, and arms. "You guys didn't dodge any at all."

"Sorry." Nojiko said. "Maybe we should try something else."

"This haki stuff sounds really hard to use." Vivi said from the sidelines, earning a quack from Carue.

"How does he expect us to learn this?" Elizabeth asked as she painted another picture, with Robin reading a book next to her.

"Everyone!" Nami suddenly shouted. "Get to your positions! A big storm's coming!"

"Marines!" Chopper shouted from the crow's nest. "There's a marine ship off the starboard side and it's turning towards us!"

"Where'd they come from?" Anna asked as alarms start to ring out on the ship.

"Terrific!" Nami groaned as the wind picked up. Soon the Iowa's forward deck guns turn and start firing at the marines. The Iowa sails straight into the storm making the marines give up as they knew they would not survive in the storm.

* * *

Later

The crew had safely gotten away from the Marines and were now at an island with a huge town on it. It was night, but practically everyone was awake and lively as people were everywhere living it up or just talking. The Straw Hats were eating a meal inside one of the bars.

"These meals weren't half bad." Sanji said before asking the women if they wanted desert.

"Can I have some more cake please?" Elizabeth asked while Robin asked for some coffee.

"So we're a little tight on money?" Sanji asked after getting Robin her coffee and Elizabeth her cake.

"We haven't really been earning anything." Nami said as the others were either sitting at the bar or standing against the nearby wall. "And we'll be practically broke after we stock up on food."

"That's not good." Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Maybe we could turn in some bounties while in disguise." Johnny suggested.

"Yeah." Yosaku said as he and Johnny reached into their jackets and pulled out wanted posters. "We made it a habit to collect any new wanted posters at every town we visit, so we could choose any of them."

"You know we can always request supplies to be brought to us." Luffy says.

"Oh yeah, we always could do that." Nami muttered before remembering that Luffy has a fleet of ships that are dedicated to resupplying the other ships in the Caspian Fleet, before she noticed the barkeep and a pirate talking, with it ending with the pirate leaving through a door. Some of the others asked her what it was before Zoro said that Nami could smell money with a grin despite being repeatedly hit in the head with tiny bones.

"Listen up guys." Nami said, stopping the ruckus that Usopp, Chopper, Gin, Johnny, and Yosaku were causing. "I smell an adventure, so quit fighting and get ready." She said. Gin smirked while the others had stars in their eyes while Nami walked over to the barkeep. The boys were cheering before they began to wrestle each other, with Carue joining the fray as Nami chatted with the barkeep. He said that it's not worth throwing their lives away, but she countered by saying that they're used to danger and that her crew wasn't one to turn away from danger, especially her captain. The barkeep sighed, saying that there's no cure for idiots or pirates and that he was sure they wanted to die young before telling them to follow him. He lead them through a locked door and into a room that held a dark mine shaft and told them to just go straight and they'll reach where they want to go.

"This is as far as I go." He said.

"Thanks for leading us here." Luffy said before Usopp started yelling that it might be a trap. Elizabeth stayed close to Anna, who leaned down next to her.

"Afraid of the dark?" She whispered. Elizabeth nodded before they held hands before Luffy told them he was going.

"This is gonna be a great adventure!" He said in excitement. Usopp stated he had a Can't-enter-this-creepy-mineshaft disease.

"I have a cure for that." Gin added. "It's in the form of a suppository the size of my foot."

"I've never heard of a suppository like that." Said Chopper in naive confusion. Some of them facepalmed.

They kept on walking with Zoro leading them down the tunnel before he squinted his eyes. He looked back when they asked what was wrong before looking ahead and screaming at the creepy face that appeared in the darkness. Nami stepped forward and presented the password, making him resheath his hidden blade and open the door to them. The more eager Straw Hats ran inside and were immediately left in awe at the sight before them. They were in an enormous room that held hundreds, if not thousands of pirates all around the room on many of the floors that they were on. Each little room they were in had their Jolly Roger hung up, showing who they were as they all laughed, ate, and partied. They looked down to see two giants sitting on the ground floor laughing before they looked up and saw a ship being suspended by ropes.

"Where'd all these pirates come from?" Nami asked. "There should be more ships with all these people here.

"Yo, hotstuff." Called a man. Nami and the others looked at him as he smiled at her. "Here to bet? Bookmaker's on the top floor." When she asked what he was talking about, he asked if they were gonna enter the race. "I wouldn't throw away your lives for that dumb race."

"Now I recognize this place." Robin said. All of them turned to her as she explained that she had been to this place before with another pirate crew. "It's an underground race they hold every few years. Organized by pirates, for pirates, the anything-goes Dead End Race." She told them all that citizens of the town were former pirates, and that the goal was always different, but started from the island that they were on. Each vessel was provided an Eternal Pose that pointed to the island they were to travel to, and that the rules were that the winner was the first one there. Whatever happens while traveling there was their own problem, and that they'd receive a prize at the end.

"Sound like this race will be a little dangerous." Nami said.

"And yet you were the one who wanted to come here because you smelled money." Nojiko said with a small smile. Nami asked who else would be entering, which the man from before said that around a third of everyone there would be in the race.

"That's a lot of people!" Anna said as the man pointed out the third and second favorites. The two giants named Bobby and Pogo were the third favorites, while a fishman, and old Rival of Arlong's, named Willy was second favorite. Arlong was glaring at his rival and used all his willpower to turn away. Nami and Usopp had calm smiles on their faces before Nami tried to convince Luffy that they shouldn't enter, but changed her tune after hearing that the prize is 300,000,000 berries.

"WE'RE WINNING THIS RACE!" She yelled to the others. Most of them agreed while Zoro and Usopp looked like they wanted to slap her. They soon found themselves following Nami as she went to sign them up, none of them noticing that Luffy had suddenly vanished.

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy was looking around on the bottom floor.

"Hey, that looks good. Gimme."

"I can't! This was ordered by those guys." Luffy turned his head to see a waiter trying to keep some food away from a man with wavy, light brown hair and a yellow jacket with the word SICK on the left breast of the jacket.

"Hey, asshole!" Came a shout. Luffy, the waiter, and the man in yellow looked to see a bunch of people with sinister grins on their faces stand up and walk towards the guy. "What's the big idea holding up the waiter with our food? You know who we are? We're Gasparde's crew." The man in yellow removed the napkin from around his neck and stood in front of the guy with pink, buzzed hair that looked like a clawed hand was grabbing his head from behind.

"It's too late for apologies." Sneered the pink haired pirate. "We'll enjoy our meal after we kill you."

"Hey, Shuraiya." Luffy called. All of them looked at Luffy as he waved at the man in yellow before he looked up.

"Shuraiya Bascud is my name, though how do you know it?"

Luffy grinned and laughed while some of the pirates whispered about him being the 'Pirate Executioner'.

"What does a man with 48,000,000 berries on his head want?" Shuraiya asked, completely ignoring the pirates that were threatening him earlier. Luffy snorts as yet again someone has still gotten hold of his wrong bounty and has not seen his new or current bounty.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE US, YOU BASTARD!" Yelled the pink haired man.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, making one of the men pull out his gun and fire at Luffy. Luffy disappeared in a black cloud of mist, making them all blink and look around for him.

"What the-? Where'd he go?"

"How'd he disappear like that?"

"Is he like General Gasparde? Another Fruit User?"

"Over here." All of them looked to see Luffy grinning and waving at them. The pirates, either from fear or rage, all began to pull out pistols and fire at Luffy, who didn't budge an inch as the bullets all hit him.

"Stupid brat." One of them said with a grin as Luffy just stood there with his head down before jerking it up, scaring the shit out of the pirates. Shuraiya's eyes were as wide as theirs as Luffy smiled and opened his hand letting all the bullets fall to the floor. All the pirates started sweating at the spectacle that they just witnessed, with Shuraiya blinking in shock as well.

"That won't work on me. I ate the Water-Water Fruit. I'm a Waterman." He said keeping his other Devil Fruit ability secret, before he turned his hand and arm into water, making the lot of them freak out at the sight of him.

"This is bad! We should tell General Gasparde-"

"ARE YOU ALL COWARDS?!" Shouted the pink haired pirate before he glared at Luffy and Shuraiya. "Gasparde has a higher bounty than this water freak! All we gotta do is gang up on him! Then we'll take care of this food stealing bounty hunter! GET THEM!" The pirates charged at his command as they ran at Luffy, who was easily swatting them away like flies. Shuraiya just grinned as he used everything and anything he could get his hands on and fought back the pirates that went after him as well while the spectators ran off in a panic.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shuraiya asked as he smashed a chair over someone's head.

"I heard from some pirate that you want to take down Gasparde, so I thought that I'd offer some help." Luffy said as he grabbed two pirates and smashed their heads together. Shuraiya raised an eyebrow at his statement as he grabbed one of the pirate's swords and was now using it against them.

"You have something against Gasparde?" He asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said as he elbowed one of them in the face.

"Hey Luffy!" Called a voice. Luffy looked to see Zoro, Gin, Usopp, Jones, Arlong, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chopper walking down the staircase and watching him fight.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing. Just a fight." He said as he reached behind himself and threw another pirate without moving the rest of his body.

"Hogging all the fun by yourself, huh?" Gin said with a smirk.

"Friends of yours?" Shuraiya asked as he flipped a table up and used it as a shield.

"They're my nakama." He said with a grin.

"Then they're no friends of ours!" Yelled a few pirates as they went after Luffy's friends, only for Zoro, Gin, Jones, and Arlong to effortlessly take them out. While they were fighting, and yelling at the other four for either admiring them or hiding, Luffy and Shuraiya were now hanging onto a giant chain that was going up the floors, with the Gasparde pirates right behind them.

"Hi everybody!" Luffy yelled at the girls and Kuro, Merry, Chris, and Sanji as they passed by.

"Lucifer? What are you doing?" Nami asked in surprise as they looked at him.

"Just a fight." He said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anna asked with a smile while Kaya laughed.

"Have fun Luffy!" Nojiko called.

"I am!" He called back while laughing before he, Shuraiya, and the pirates were now standing on the boat that was suspended in the air.

"Got you now!" One of them yelled as the ship rocked in the air.

"Watch it morons! You might cut the ropes!" Shuraiya yelled.

"As if we'd be scared of something like that!" Said the pink haired pirate with a grin. Shuraiya just sighed before he kicked an oar that was connected to the ship, making it twirl and knock all but the pink haired pirate off the boat, leaving him, Shuraiya, and Luffy the only ones left.

"It's raining men." Elizabeth said as she watched the swaying boat with the other women and four boys while the pirates fell into the water below.

"Guess Luffy's having a lot of fun up there." Anna said with a laugh.

"Too much fun." Luna added when the boat tipped over and the three men fell out. Luffy grabbed the pirate while Shuraiya safely jumped to the upper ledges.

"You saved him?" Shuraiya asked. "You're a strange one."

"Felt like it." Luffy said before dusting himself off and turning to him. "So, as I was saying before-"

"I'm not done with you yet." Said the pirate as he got to his feet and shakily pointed his sword at the two of them.

"You're starting to annoy me." Luffy said.

"Be quiet." Echoed a deep voice. The three of them looked to see a dark room littered with debris and bodies, with two figures in the back. One was a man with pale skin, tattoos on his face and biceps, and claws in the holsters on his hips. But their attention was on the tall, muscular man wearing an elaborate Marine jacket with the Marines insignia crossed out in red. Luffy and Shuraiya were calmly looking at him, while the pirate turned blue with his mouth gaping open.

"General Gasparde!" Whimpered the pirate as Gasparde looked at the three of them. "Why are you here?"

"You got a problem with me being here?" He asked in a deep voice, making the pirate stutter and flail in terror while saying he thought he was on the ship. "Since when do I need your permission to do as I please?" He asked, causing the pirate to apologize. Luffy just watched before the pink haired pirate was painfully thrown over the balcony by Needles. "Scum." Gasparde huffed while Needles bowed. Luffy frowned as a group of people from around the area were watching to see what was going on. "Seems that you've been enjoying yourself." Gasparde said as he looked at Shuraiya. "Who are you?"

"My name's Shuraiya. A poor, no-name bounty hunter." He introduced as he put on his black hat while a few pirates began whispering about him.

"I've heard of you too." Gasparde said as he looked at Luffy, remembering what he had read in the newspapers about him. "A man with 48,000,000 berries that likes to piss of Royalty one way or another. Very interesting. How about this?" He said with a grin. "You two wanna work under me?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be hunting you guys." Shuraiya said with a grin.

"Look at me, an ex-marine." Gasparde said. "You have guts and skill. I only like strong guys after all."

"Didn't expect this to happen." Shuraiya said with a dark smile before looking at Luffy. "You gonna join him?"

"Nope!" Said Luffy, making Shuraiya frown. "He smells like trash." He said before he disappeared when Needles lunged at him for insulting Gasparde. He reappeared a few feet away while Gasparde laughed.

"You've got guts kid. But I'd watch your mouth in the future." He said. "Come to my ship if you reconsider." He said before he stood up and walked away, with Needles joining him as they disappeared behind a door.

"Back to the matter at hand." Shuraiya said as he gave Luffy a serious look. "You said you wanted to help me take down Gasparde. Why?"

"Because he's a jerk who treats his crew like they're nothing." Luffy said. "Even the guy they call a bookmaker's gonna die because of him."

"You mean that bookmaker that's in charge of the race registration?" Shuraiya asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said. "All of this is nothing but a game to Gasparde to amuse him."

"Heh. Bastard." Shuraiya said. "So, how would you help me against Gasparde?"

"Flour." Luffy said, remembering hearing about how flour affects Gasparde.

"Flour?"

"Gasparde ate a Devil Fruit. I think it was called the Candy-Candy Fruit. It's a Logia that turns his body into candy syrup or something." Luffy explained as they walked.

"Is that so?" Shuraiya said with a small smile. He didn't know who Luffy was, but if what he said was true, then Gasparde would finally pay for what he did eight years ago. "So how does flour help?" He asked.

* * *

Morning came and the Straw Hats were up and getting the ship ready to race that was soon to start. Nami was staring at the Eternal Pose the bookmaker had given her, looking right through it towards the mountain in the distance. Everyone was now joining her on the deck as they were trying to figure out what they were supposed to do before Robin explained how the race starts. She told them about the rivers that branch in from the sea and meet at the main stream in front of them, the other ships were probably at the other branches, and that the ship would be going up the mountain like Reverse Mountain. She also explained that a strong back current and a fierce gale arrives at the island once every few years, which is what they would be using.

"Robin-chwan is so smart~! You know everything~!" Sanji said with a goofy face and hearts for eyes.

"Well, I can understand the theory, but..." Nami said before Luffy took the Eternal Pose out of her hand. "Huh?"

"What are you doing Luffy?" Vivi asked before they heard something snap.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN THAT LUCIFER!" Nami yelled furiously with shark teeth. "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE 300,000,000 BERRIES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"This thing is a fake." Luffy said. Nami blinked a few times while the rest of the crew looked at him in mild confusion.

"What do you mean it's a fake?" Gin asked. Luffy held up the Eternal Pose to see the nameplate removed, revealing the true location the needle was pointing at.

"That's the name of a Marine Stronghold." Robin said with slightly wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Most of them shouted.

* * *

The whole crew was grinning in excitement as the light at the end became brighter until they sailed out. They were immediately greeted by the sight of both sides of the river being packed with pirates, all of whom were cheering, but faltered as they see the huge gray ship that exited the tunnel covered in guns. The Straw Hats were looking around as the ship sailed on while they looked at the crowds of people before they saw the competition sailing up the other rivers.

"That's a big one." Sanji said while looking at a huge ship with the Marine's Insignia crossed out in red. "Never seen a steam powered ship, besides this ship, but..." He said when he noticed the smoke stack. "This ship doesn't run off steam does it Luffy?" Sanji asks.

"No, when I got ownership of this ship, it was steam powered, but I modernized it and put in a different engine, that puts out more power than a steam engine." Luffy says.

"That's the top favorite, Gasparde's ship, the Salamander." Nami explained. She then told them that he was a former marine that turned pirate with a 95,000,000 berry bounty on his head.

"That's pretty high!" Anna said.

"Higher than Crocodile's bounty!" Gin added.

"We have to be careful. He's eaten a Devil Fruit." Nami went on. "He's been dubbed 'General'. There are also some nasty rumors about him."

"He's also the one who rigged the race." Luffy said as he held up the fake Eternal Pose. "You can ask the stowaway about it when we get out to sea." He said before another ship came up next them, it's captain laughing his ass off by trying to be brave at the sight of the Iowa. Two other ships showed up next them, with Nami shouting who each of them were. They looked on ahead to see all the ships sailing up the mountain while they began a rapid incline. Some of the crew were standing on the wall of the cabin as they continued upward before they reached the top and sailed off. Everyone was looking out for a few seconds as the sun hit them. "YAHOOOO!" Luffy shouted as they began to fall. Luffy, Usopp, Carue, and Vivi were floating off the ship before Usopp tried swimming back to it, Luffy reappeared back onto the deck, Carue flailed while crying, and Vivi began screaming in fear.

"I GOT YOU, VIVI-SWAN!" Sanji called with his arms held open before they hit the water. Carue landed on Sanji's face, earning a laugh from Zoro, Jones, Arlong, Kuro, Sgt. Kroger and some of the others that were on deck, Usopp landed on Johnny and Yosaku, and Vivi fell into Luffy's arms.

"Thank you, Luffy." Vivi said while trembling before Luffy set her back on her feet.

"No sweat!" Luffy replied with a grin before almost every ship began to either explode from fighting one another or crashing due to the strong currents. It was tense, but they had managed to get out to sea unscathed. They sailed on into calmer waters before they all gathered around Luffy.

"So what were you talking about when you said Gasparde rigged the race?" Johnny asked.

"And what's this about a stowaway?" Yosaku added before Zoro flicked a blade out of its sheath.

"They've got a lot of guts stowing away on a pirate ship." Zoro said.

"Either they're here to sabotage us for another crew to win, or to collect the bounty on our heads." Anna added.

"She's below deck in the bathroom." Luffy said with his eyes closed.

"She?" Sanji asked. "If she's here to take your heads, aside from Anna-swan and Robin-chan, Nami-swan, Nojiko-chan, Elizabeth-chan, Vivi-chan..." He said before he exhaled some smoke. "Then that's fine."

"ASSHOLE!" Yelled the men before Luffy walked off inside the ship and opened the bathroom door.

"Come on out." Luffy said. "I know you're in here." Nothing happened for a moment before a little kid jumped out of the bathtub and shot at Luffy with a gun. Luffy only smiled as the bullet hit him and making his chest ripple like water, as his body turned to water, making the kid freak out as the bullet fell out of his hand as it fell to the floor, making her turn blue.

"W-w-w-what the heck?!" She stuttered as she dropped the gun. "What are you?!"

"I ate the Water-Water Fruit. I'm a Waterman." Luffy said before turning his arm to water.

"W-W-Waterman?" She stuttered before Luffy walked over and picked her up. She protested the whole way as Luffy brought her into the cabin, where everyone was lounging around and talking before they saw Luffy walk in.

"That's the stowaway?" Chris asked as Chopper ran over to examine her.

"Yeah. She's the one." Luffy said as he put her down.

"How'd you know she's a girl?" Zoro asked. Luffy reached down and lifted her white hat off, letting her long brown hair flow to her back.

"Hey!" She yelled before she yanked it out of his hand and put it back on. "Okay, so I'm a girl. So what?!"

"You the one that fired that gunshot?" Thomas asked. "Not a very smart idea to shoot at a pirate."

"He's right." Nami said while Nojiko walked over to her. "If it was any other ship, you'd probably be dead now."

"Shut up!" She yelled as she glared at them all before Nojiko lifted her up by her overall straps. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Sanji, would you mind making some food?" She asked. "I'm gonna give her a bath. You still have some of those old dresses of yours Nami?"

"Yeah." Nami said as she stood up. "I'll help. Then we'll talk about that Eternal Pose." She said as she turned to Luffy.

"Food~!" Sang Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku.

"Let's just hope there's still some food by the time we're done." Nojiko laughed as the two sisters took the screaming little girl out of the cabin.

"Wait a minute!" Usopp yelled. "If it's a fake, then where are we going?"

"Follow Gasparde's ship." Luffy said. "He rigged the race, so he knows where to go."

"You know of Gasparde's plan?" Asked the little girl in surprise.

"We'll talk about that after your bath." Nojiko said.

* * *

20 minutes later

Sanji had just finished making food before Nami and Nojiko walked into the cabin. Nojiko's outfit of a green top and pants had changed to a blue tube-top and shorts that were similar to Nami's shorts. And right behind them was Anaguma in a yellow dress with purple spots near the top, sandals on her feet, and a tiny red welt on her left cheek.

"What happened to her?" Chopper asked as he examined the wound, making Anaguma yell and point wildly at him, calling him a deer. "I'M A REINDEER!"

"EVEN WEIRDER!" She yelled.

"SHUT UP YA JERK!" Chopper yelled before Luna bopped them both on the head to stop the screaming.

"She said something about not having any hope." Nojiko said.

"So I slapped her." Nami added.

"Was that really necessary?" Vivi asked as she fed Carue some food while Sanji began serving the women their food, with the men griping about him feeding them last.

"Ladies get top priority." He said before he walked over and gave Nami and Nojiko their meals. "Just a moment little lady. I'll get your plate."

"First a bath, then a dress, and now food." She said. "Is this all out of pity?"

"Hmm. Call it an exchange." Nami said as she walked the little girl to the table as Johnny and Yosaku stood up to let her have the table.

"An exchange?" She asked as Sanji placed a meal in front of her. "For what?"

"I believe our Navigator is hoping for some info on this Eternal Pose that we've been given." Robin said as she held up the Eternal Pose and nameplate that was on it.

"Luffy said that this Gasparde character's behind it." Usopp said. "That true?"

"Yes." She said as she took a bite. "It's good." She said.

"Tricking the other racers, along with us, isn't good!" Yosaku said.

"She meant the food moron." Elizabeth said as Anaguma ate some more.

"How do you know Gasparde anyway?" Gin asked. "Are you in his crew?" Anaguma stopped eating and lowered her head.

"No. But my grandpa works on the ship, keeping the boiler in good condition, and I'm his assistant." She said. "But, the pirates on his ship don't see us as crewmates. That's why..." She said as tears threatened to fall. "That's why they won't give him any medicine, even though he's sick."

"He's sick?" Chopper asked. "What does he have?"

"I don't know." She said. "And we don't have any money of our own to buy medicine. That's why...THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!" She yelled with anger and tears in her eyes. "GASPARDE TOLD ME IF I CAN KILL A PIRATE, HE'D MAKE ME A CREWMATE AND HAVE THEM GIVE MY GRANDPA THE MEDICINE HE NEEDS! EVEN THOUGH WE'RE NOT BLOOD RELATED, I WANNA SAVE HIM! HE SAVED ME EIGHT YEARS AGO, AND I CAN'T EVEN SAVE HIM!"

"So that's why you're on our ship?" Kaya asked as she ate. "To prove yourself and to help your grandfather?"

"Yes." She said. "But I couldn't do it. Now Grandpa's never gonna get any better." She said with a sniffle. "Grandpa." All of them were looking at her with pity before Chopper looked to Luffy, who had Iowa sitting on his lap.

"You're stupid." Luffy said, making them all look at him. "The old man didn't save you so that you could do something stupid like that."

"I know that!" She yelled.

"If you get it, then live!" He said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "If your resolve is that strong. Go and rescue him from that ship! If you're not gonna do anything about it, then you have no right talking about risking your life."

"Someone like you," She said as her tears fell. "Doesn't have to tell me that!"

"Luffy, Can we help her and her grandpa out?" Vivi asked. Anaguma cried while Luffy grinned.

"Sure thing!" He said. "I already planned on doing that! Along with kicking Gasparde's ass! You all with me?"

"AYE!" They all cheered while Anaguma just cried.

"And you, Anaguma?" Luffy asked.

"YOU BET I AM!" She yelled.

"Good. Now," Nami said as she looked at the fake pose. "About our question earlier?"

"There were tons of Eternal Poses inside the cargo hold on the Salamander." Anaguma explained as she wiped her eyes.

"That lousy bookmaker!" Kuro growled. "He's the one who gave us this pose! That bastard's in on it?!"

"If you got that pose from him, then yes." Anaguma said while Vivi and Valerie suddenly had dark clouds hanging over their heads.

"What's wrong with you two?" Zoro asked.

"I thought we could make a little more from winning." Anna said.

"So we took my life savings, plus the money Anna had on her, and we bet on us." Vivi added.

"If the bookmaker that gave us this pose is the same guy who kept track of the bets." Johnny started.

"Then kiss your money goodbye." Yosaku finished, both of them earning a severe bashing from the two women.

"We'll thut ub now." Both men mumbled in pain.

"Why didn't you two say you had any money?" Nami demanded. "How much?!"

"I took along the 500,000 berries I had in my personal savings." Vivi said.

"And I had 100,000 leftover from some bounties Chris and I turned in." Anna said.

"You two had 600,000 berries altogether?!" Nami yelled. "AND NOW THAT LOUSY BOOKMAKER HAS IT ALL?!"

"We're sorry!" They said as Nojiko held Nami back so she wouldn't throttle them.

"Alright, that's enough." Nojiko said in a calm voice while Chopper and Anaguma hid behind Vivi and Anna.

"She's scaring me." Anaguma and Chopper said in unison.

* * *

Some time later

The Straw Hats kept on sailing as the weather changed a few times, with Usopp in the Crow's nest keeping an eye out for Gasparde's ship while they sailed on, despite the other pirates appearing from time to time.

"What a dinky ship!" Yelled a pirate from their left. "We'll get rid of an eyesore like you!" The Straw Hat's only grinned as the other crew threw out grappling lines and began to swing across. Usopp, Nojiko, Gin, and some sailors shot down a handful of them with their pistols/rifle, while the rest of the crew easily dealt with any that managed to land on deck.

"This is too easy." Zoro said as he slashed another pirate. "Let's get rid of these flies quickly and find that Gasparde bastard."

"I agree." Nami said as the last pirate was flung off before one of the deck guns turned to port and fired and blew a hole into the enemy ship, sinking it. "If we can get control of his ship, we can find an Eternal Pose to Partia and get my 300 million berries!"

"And help Anaguma's grandfather." Nojiko reminded her.

"Right, right." Nami said with a smile as she waved her hand.

"Still, how are we gonna get there?" Usopp asked. "I mean, what if he's already going there?"

"We'll use Chopper's nose." Luffy said.

"Leave it to me!" Chopper said.

"Is that even possible?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"Just leave navigation to me!" Nami said as the ship was now sailing off towards their new goal: Gasparde's ship, the Salamander.

* * *

On the Salamander

The clouds overhead darkened the sky as the Salamander sailed on, it's course readjusted so that it was heading towards Partia. Shuraiya was wandering the ship before stopping in the boiler room, where he talked to the old boiler stoker for awhile. They talked about the ship, how it reminded him of a ship he and his little sister went to see eight years ago before Gasparde showed up and set the town ablaze, leaving less than 100 people alive. The old man just looked at him in astonishment as Shuraiya said he'd finish himself off after dealing with Gasparde, claiming he couldn't live with all the blood soaked into him. He left the old man with his name before walking out of the boiler room, then headed towards the deck after hearing Gasparde's voice ring out. Gasparde was sitting on some stairs on deck, with Needles standing next to him. He told Shuraiya that he heard his story and that he'd done well these past eight years.

"All to kill you." Shuraiya said as with a shovel over his shoulder.

"I'd love to play, but Needles here asked to kill you himself." Gasparde said.

"Doesn't matter who's first." Shuraiya said as Needles lunged at him, making him jump up to the upper railing. "You're both targets!" He yelled as the two of them began to fight. The fight was intense for a few short moments before Shuraiya and Needles brought down one of the masts on the ship, despite Gasparde's orders to Needles not to break the ship. Gasparde sighed in boredom and irritation before he spotted a ship off in the distance. He watched as it got closer before smirking.

"Hope this little brat entertains me better then this kid here." He said as he looked to see Needles and Shuraiya fighting each other.

* * *

With the Straw Hats

"Here I come Gasparde!" Luffy said in anger as he twirled his scythe around in circles while standing on the Iowa's bow.

"Alright," Said Zoro as he looked down at Anaguma. "You're sure you can take us to where your grandpa is, right?"

"I know where the boiler room is." She said as they sailed closer to the ship.

"Hey Luffy." Gin said.

"Yeah?"

"When we get over there, how about we see if there's anything worth taking?" He said. "Gotta be something worth plundering."

"I think some of the crew on his ship know if he's got any treasure." Anaguma said.

"Be quick about it." Nami said as she looked out at the sky.

"I thought you'd want them to search thoroughly." Nojiko teased.

"The weather's acting up. Something's coming." Nami said.

"Sure, but leave Gasparde to me." Luffy said before they started firing at them. Luffy stretched his arm over his head and a barrier of water was over the ship, catching the cannonballs. He disappears in a cloud of black mist and appears on Gasparde's ship with his head down and his hat covering his eyes.

"Surprised you've made it." Gasparde said with a grin while his crew all ran to the deck.

"Straw Hat?" Shuraiya said as he and Needles looked at him. Both fighters were severely wounded, but didn't take their eyes off of Luffy.

"Who's that guy?!"

"Isn't he the waterman from Hannabal?"

"He is! Get him!" They all charged at him with their swords raised, ready to gut him where he stood before they all felt a surge of power and fainted. Gasparde's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked, while Shuraiya and Needles eyes seemed to forget how to close.

'W-what the heck was that?!' Shuraiya thought.

"You're no ordinary man." Gasparde said.

"Just a run-of-the-mill pirate." Luffy said. "Unless I find the One Piece, then I won't be ordinary." He said with a grin.

"Pretty big talk." Gasparde said after he laughed. "Another dreamer on this boring sea."

"And another moron who only cares about getting more power." Luffy said. Gasparde's grin turned to a mad smile as a muscle stuck out on his forehead.

"Hey, Straw Hat." Shuraiya called. "He's my fight in a moment, so don't interfere." After that, Needles and Shuraiya began to battle once again, with more of the ship falling apart on the deck.

"I told Needles not to break the ship and he ignores me." Gasparde said before looking down at Luffy. "Still, he was here before you. I'll let you entertain me after I get through with him."

"Fine." Luffy said before a grappling line hooked to the side of the ship. Zoro, Sanji, Anaguma, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, Jones, Arlong, Kuro, Chris, Luna, and some soldiers all boarded the ship to see Luffy and Gasparde talking before they saw Shuraiya knock another man overboard with a shovel.

"Hey Luffy, what are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I thought you wanted to kick his ass?" Gin said.

"He was here first." Luffy said just as Shuraiya walked towards Gasparde.

"So, how will you entertain me?" Gasparde asked with a grin just as a small door opened up on deck, revealing an old man crawling out.

"What's going on?" He wheezed before Anaguma ran towards him.

"Grandpa!" She yelled as she hugged him, causing everyone to look at her while she begged him to come with her.

"That sounds like the old man's assistant." Gasparde said to himself. Shuraiya took the opportunity to throw something inside his pocket at Gasparde, who brought his arm up to block it before he felt a searing pain in his arm. "What?!" He yelled as he looked down to see that his hand was now a bloody stump with white powder mixed in. "Flour?!"

"Hey! You guys get whatever you can from the ship!" Zoro ordered as he picked Anaguma up by her waist to take her back to the ship.

"Right." Said the rest of the crew before they scattered.

"Tch. They wanna raid my ship when I'm still alive? Fools." Gasparde said before Shuraiya turned to see Anaguma yelling.

'That voice...Adelle?' Shuraiya thought while Gasparde noticed him looking away and smirked.

"She seems important." Gasparde said as he turned his remaining hand into a hardened point. Shuraiya looked up just in time to see Gasparde's arm shoot out towards her.

"NO! ADELLE!" Shuraiya yelled. He didn't know if she was Adelle or not, but right now he didn't care. Zoro noticed too late to move as the attack was closing in. Adelle face turned blank with fear as the point stopped just a few inches from her, with Luffy holding the attack back with a blackened hand.

"She's not part of this fight." Luffy said as he glared at Gasparde.

"Interfering little-" Gasparde said before his vision was clouded with white...then red...then nothing. The only sound any of them heard was Gasparde's flour covered head hitting the deck with a thud. Shuraiya was breathing hard with a bloody shovel in his hand while glaring down at Gasparde's dead body.

"Eight years." Shuraiya said before the shovel fell from his hand and he fell to his knees. "Eight long years...and it's finally over." He didn't move at all as Zoro jumped back to the ship with Adelle in his arms while Luffy walked over to Shuraiya. Shuraiya didn't even look at him as Luffy stood next to him. "Sorry Straw Hat. Guess I didn't leave any for you."

"You fought him and won." Luffy said. "That's all there is to it."

"Hey Luffy!" Gin called. Luffy looked back to see Gin hold a sack of something in one hand and the pink haired pirate covered in bandages in another. "We got what we could get. Come on! The old man's gonna sink the ship and a cyclone's coming." He said as he looked out at the raging storm in the distance while the others came back with some other bags in their hands and were now heading towards the ship.

"Alright!" Luffy said before turning to Shuraiya. "Come on. Let's go."

"I'm staying." He said. "My soul's soaked in blood. I can't be allowed to live." Luffy looked down at him before he smashed his fist into his face, knocking Shuraiya out cold before throwing him over his shoulder.

"You've got a family that you don't even know about, so don't talk about dying." Luffy said as he threw Shuraiya overboard onto the Iowa before taking off into the ship until he found the old man staring at a boiler that was moments from blowing. "Time to go." Luffy said. "Everyone else is off."

"Right." Said the old man as he looked at the boiler one last time. "Sorry old girl." He said before the Salamander exploded into a massive ball of smoke and debris.

"LUFFY!" Called his friends from their ship that had sailed away. They were sailing towards a nearby island for safety until the storm blew over and most of them were panicking at the thought that Luffy didn't get off in time. Zoro just kept a calm face and looked out at the wreckage before a cloud of black mist appeared and vanishing depositing Luffy and the old man.

"There he is." Zoro said.

"Safe!" Luffy said as they all cheered before sailed towards the island.

* * *

Later

The storm had passed and the crew, thanks to the Eternal Pose supplied by the old boiler man, was now sailing towards Partia to claim their prize. The pirates that the crew forced to tell where anything valuable was were tied up to be let off at the next island while the old man told Shuraiya about a little girl of three that he had saved from the river at the town that Shuraiya lived in eight years ago. He didn't want to believe it, but his little sister was alive all these years. The two of them slowly accepted that they were siblings with the help of the old man as the island they were sailing to came into view.

"AHHH! THE MARINES!" Usopp yelled as he pointed out to the three marine ships that were sailing closer to them all.

"It's the same one's that were chasing us before the race!" Sanji said.

"We gotta turn back or they'll sink us!" Anna said.

"No!" Luffy ordered. "You guys sail towards the island and get the prize." He said as he summoned his scythe and Nodachi. "I didn't get to fight Gasparde, so I'm gonna take it out on them." And with that, he vanished in a cloud of black mist. The crew didn't argue as they did what they were told and sailed towards the island.

"You think he'll be okay?" Elizabeth asked as a few small explosions and a small wave of Haki came from the ships, with Luffy jumping and bouncing around from ship to ship.

"He'll be fine." Zoro said with a smirk.

* * *

Later

Almost everyone was gathered around a table inside the cabin as the ship sailed away, with Partia long out of sight. The pirates that they had dragged off the Salamander got off along with Shuraiya, Adelle, and the old man, with the Marines too focused on Luffy's rampage to even think of anything else except capturing him. The crew were safely away from the Marines, but were now focusing on something else.

"Well?" Sanji asked as they all stared at it.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Johnny asked.

"It's so...small." Yosaku added.

"But powerful." Anna said while Elizabeth gently poked it.

"Looks different from mine." Luffy said.

"So," Vivi said as she picked it up and gently held it in her hand. "This is a Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah." Luna said as they all stared at the tiny fruit. It was about the size of a lime with spirals all over it, was blueish-green in color, had a twisted stem, and had a glossy shine to it. "I found it when I was helping Sanji with unloading the food we took from the kitchen. Strange thing though is that it was an ordinary fruit when I grabbed it."

"Well, they say that when a fruit user dies, the power that they had leaves the body and finds its way into the nearest fruit." Robin explained.

"And since we saw Gasparde's dead body on the deck, then it must be his power." Zoro said. "What did you say he had Luffy?"

"This is the Candy-Candy Fruit." Luffy said.

"Candy?!" Chopper said as his eyes sparkled.

"That's a Logia-type fruit." Robin said. "I've heard that it's a rare kind in that it lets the user turn their body between a semi-liquid to a hardened form of candy syrup."

"So what do we do with it?" Gin asked.

"One of us could eat it." Nojiko suggested.

"I'll eat it!" Luffy said with a grin as he took the fruit and put it towards his mouth jokingly.

"NO!" Anna yelled as she tackled Luffy. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"What are you doing?" Luffy yelled as the fruit rolled away.

"No one can eat two Devil Fruits." Robin said. "I've never seen what happens, but all the rumors I've heard end fatally."

"If you had eaten it, you'd have died." Anna said as she got off Luffy with them all forgetting that he has eaten two fruits.

"I was joking. Why would I want to eat a third?" He says making their eyes widen in realization that he has survived from eating two fruits.

"We could sell it." Johnny said.

"They say that a single one of these things can sell for 100,000,000 berries easy." Yosaku said.

"Shh." Nojiko said with a finger up to her smiling lips. "Nami's already going crazy below deck with the prize money we got."

"And the treasure from Gasparde's ship." Vivi said. "And the winnings from our bet that we placed."

"If she hears that we could get more, she'll try selling it every chance she can get." Nojiko said.

"So what should we do with it?" Kaya asked.

"Well, having a Logia on our side would be nice. The only one with a logia power is Luffy." Sanji said, remembering Smoker's powers and how they couldn't fight him.

"But which one of us would eat it?" Usopp asked. "Anyone interested?"

"Why not you Usopp?" Chopper suggested. Usopp looked down at the fruit with a thoughtful expression before Elizabeth giggled.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"I can see it now. WANTED: Dead or Alive. 'Candy-Man' Usopp." She said.

"Pass."All the men said while the girls laughed. None of them could live with being called 'Candy-Man'.

"Why not Carue?" Chopper said. "Animals can eat them too. Look at me." He said. Carue only shook his head in refusal.

"Well, most of us can't eat it." Robin said. "The only ones who can are Miss Navigator, Miss Nefertari, Miss Artist, Miss Doctor Assistant, and Miss Gardener."

'Why does she give us these weird nicknames?' Zoro thought.

"Well, Nami would sell it." Nojiko said.

"I don't want it." Elizabeth said.

"So, it either goes to you or me." Vivi said as she pointed at Nojiko, Kaya, and herself.

"So what now?" Zoro said.

"Well, we would be a little stronger." Vivi thought.

"Why not draw straws for it?" Chris joked. "Whoever wins gets the fruit."

"Hmm." Nojiko said. "Alright."

"Okay." Vivi said.

"I was joking." Chris said as Anna pulled out straws and presented them to the three girls.

The three girls slowly reached and grabbed a straw with everyone's eyes glued to them as they drew. They saw the decision and let it be final.

CHOMP!

* * *

And there is the first chapter of the second book. Next chapter will be 7/21/17. As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	2. Chapter 2: The Rainbow Mist

Here is chapter 2. Uploaded 07/22/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rainbow Mist

Nami slowly opened her eyes in a slight daze, feeling a little sore between her legs.

"Ugh, Lucifer, you were a little rough." Nami winces.

"Sorry love." Luffy says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck. Luffy moves one of his hands to her stomach and rubs her bump and feels a kick. The two get out of bed and get dressed, which should have taken them at the most five minutes, but it took them almost an hour as Luffy and Nami couldn't keep to themselves, or more specifically, their lips off each others lips.

The two then walk into the Galley with Iowa holding Nami's hand. They get their food and join the others at the table. Soon breakfast becomes like normal with Luffy occasionally trying to steal food from everyone, except for Nami's.

"Would you quit that?!" Gin snarled as he smashed Luffy's watery hand with his fist as the others did whatever they could to keep Luffy away from their food. Even Carue was quacking in anger when Luffy tried to snag his food and attacked Luffy, causing them both to run out the door. Nami watched it all from where she sat next to Vivi and Kaya and smiled before she noticed that Kaya had hardly touched her food.

"Something wrong?" Nami asked Kaya.

"Huh?" Kaya said as she looked at Nami before she forced a smile. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said. Nami stared before she pulled on Kaya's cheek. "Ow!"

"You're a terrible liar." Nami said before she released Kaya's cheek. "Now spill. What's wrong?"

"Better tell her Kaya." Usopp said.

"Tell me what?" Nami asked.

"Well..." Nojiko started.

"While raiding Gasparde's ship, Sanji and Luna came across something very interesting." Anna said.

"A Devil Fruit." Elizabeth said.

"Are you serious?" Nami asked. "Where is it?"

"In Kaya." Chopper said. Nami whipped her head towards Kaya, who looked back at her with her arms held out in front of her and her palms opened face down. Nami watched with wide eyes as Kaya's hands turned into a strange blue goo.

"What is that?!" She yelled.

"Candy syrup." Kaya said just as Luffy and Carue ran back inside.

"Hey Kaya." Luffy said as he walked up to her. "Still getting used to having an ability?"

"Yeah." She said as she stared back at her hands as they turned back to normal. "It still feels so strange. I can feel my body, yet I feel...different." She said as she flexed her fingers into fists a few times before looking around the room. "Did any of you feel that way?" She asked.

"Yeah." Anna said as she shifted to 1 kilo and floated over towards her.

"I definitely felt different." Chopper said from where he sat at the table while Sanji either served more food or picked up some empty plates.

"It was a bit of a shock," Robin said as she sprouted a few arms out of her original arm. "But after awhile, it didn't feel so strange."

"Yeah ,it was a little strange and freaked me out for a while till I got used to it." Chris says remembering when he became a bombman.

"Yeah. Like it was always a part of you from the beginning." Luffy said as he turned his arm to water than black mist. Kaya looked at each of them before looking down at herself with a 'hmm' before she made a little drop of candy syrup drip and suspend in the air. "It's blue?"

"What's wrong with blue?" Yosaku asked.

"When Gasparde used it, it was green." Luffy said.

"Now that you mention it, the color is different." Zoro said.

"Maybe it changes colors depending on who uses it." Nojiko suggested.

"Or maybe how someone feels or something." Chris suggested as Kaya made the drip change size a few times. Elizabeth watched as it changed before she gently poked her finger into the giant blue drop and pulled back, leaving some candy syrup on her finger.

"It's sticky." She said as she squished it between her thumb and index fingers as Chopper held a hoof out and poked the blue goo as well.

"I wonder if it tastes good." Chopper mumbled before he licked his hoof. His eyes immediately began to sparkle as he had a huge smile on his face. "It's sweet!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. He stuck his finger in the droplet as well and licked it as well. The others were watching with raised eyebrows as Luffy smiled. "It is good!" Most of the crew followed their example and tasted it as well.

"Not a candy person, but not bad." Gin said.

"It's sweet!" Johnny said.

"Really sweet!" Yosaku agreed.

"Of course it is." Sanji said. "After all," He said before going into love-mode. "Kaya-chwan has the sweetest personality of all, so of course it'll taste sweet~!"

"Uh...thanks." Kaya said with a smile and a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry Kaya." Luffy says getting her attention. "You will get used to it in time. It is not something you can pick up in one night. It took me years, and look at me, I'm still learning new techniques and skills to use with my two powers." Luffy says with a smile.

"Thank you captain." Kaya says with a smile.

* * *

Later that Night

The crew were now asleep, with Jones up in the crow's nest. He was on lookout tonight. Luffy was down in the infirmary talking with Kaya, Merry, and Chopper.

"Yeah," She said before her smile faded as she stared at her hands. "But it's all I can do now."

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"I'm...I'm scared." She said. "This is all new to me. Having my body go from being flesh and blood to...to this stuff." She said as her hands changed to blue syrup. Luffy looked at her before smiling.

"I was freaked out at first as well." He said. Kaya looked at him as he turned his arms to water then to black mist then back. "Truth is, I didn't realize what I was eating when I first ate the Water-water or Dark-Dark Fruit." He said before he began to explain how he first ate the fruit four years ago, when he was fifteen years old.

"So you're telling me that Shanks, an Emperor and one of THE toughest pirates out there, just left not one, but two Devil Fruits out in the open for anyone to eat...and that you ate them by accident because you thought that they were apples in your mothers' bar?" Kaya summed up. Luffy nodded with a smile before she said, "You two have to be the biggest idiots on the seas!"

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

"WACHOO!" Shanks sneezed, spitting rum all over his nearby crewmates. They all looked at him as he sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Who's an idiot?" Shanks asked himself.

* * *

Back on the Iowa

"Don't badmouth Shanks!" Luffy said in a stern voice, his cheerful demeanor fading to a small frown. Kaya, Merry, and Chopper looked taken aback before she sighed.

"Right. Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I forgive you, I probably would have said the same thing if I was in your position." Luffy said with a smile.

"Still, I don't know what to do with this power." She said before she looked at Luffy. "Was this ability really useful in a fight?"

"Yeah, except if you get covered in flour." Luffy said. "Then you can get hit because it's not sticky." He then smirked at her. "How about we have a little fight?"

"What?" She said in shock. "You mean me fight against you?"

"More like me seeing what you can do." He said. "You couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to." Now it was Kaya's turn to pout before they both got to their feet, ready for a little sparring match. "Okay, show me what you got!" Kaya started out by pulling out her knives before charging at Luffy.

"Peacock String Slasher!" Kaya called out as she launched one of her knives, that was attached to a wire that connected it to the other at Luffy, who only smirked where he stood.

"Iron Body!" Luffy said before Kaya's weapon harmlessly struck him. Luffy smirked before he vanished from sight, leaving Kaya to look around in an attempt to find him.

"Where are you?" She called out before Luffy appeared before her and swung his fist at full speed at her. Kaya froze as Luffy's hand stopped half an inch from her face, but the shockwave from the speed blew her off her feet and onto her ass. Kaya was breathing hard as Luffy walked up to her and held his hand out.

"The enemies we'll meet further down the Grand Line are only gonna get stronger." Luffy said as Kaya stared up at him. "If you wanna stand a chance in a fight, you're gonna need to step it up." Kaya stared up at him before she took his hand and stood up. Luffy smiled before he jumped back.

"Now, try and attack with your new powers!" He said.

"How am I supposed to attack with this?" Kaya asked as her hands turned to goo.

"It can harden." Luffy said. "I saw Gasparde turn it into a hardened spike." Kaya listened before she looked at the goo that was her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated while Luffy and the other two watched one of her gooey hands turn into a giant blue spike of hardened candy syrup. "Nice job." Luffy said as Kaya stared down her arm. She grew a serious expression before she charged at Luffy again, her spiked arm positioned to skewer Luffy. Luffy only smirked before he disappeared a split second before she could touch him. "Very good." Luffy said before he appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and his other arm loosely around her neck. "From here on out, you'll have to discover your fruit's powers on your own." He said before he smiled and kissed her knuckles. She blushed before he released her and took a few steps away from her. He looked at her one last time with a smile and said, "Goodnight Kaya, Merry and Chopper." Before disappearing from the infirmary. Kaya's hands turned back to normal as one touched her other hand, a warm smile on her face as she quietly walked towards her bedroom, while Merry was going to be on the one on duty in the infirmary for the night as Chopper retired to his room as well.

* * *

The Straw Hats were currently being chased by four Marine ships that were firing warning shots at them. The Iowa was returning fire and causing big plumes of water to splash up in front of the marines trying to deter them, but was not working well. Johnny and Yosaku were acting like they would kill Vivi and Carue, who were both tied up and in plain sight.

"How long do you think this ploy will work?" Gin grunted as he watched another salvo is fired from the rear deck gun of the Iowa.

"Doesn't matter!" Nami shouted. "As long as it keeps them from sinking us, then we keep using this tactic!"

"Sorry guys." Vivi said. "Maybe I should've stayed in Alabasta after all."

"No use complaining about it now Big Sis." Johnny said without looking at her, hoping not to give their secret away to the marines.

"Besides, you can't get this kind of adventure unless you're out at sea." Yosaku added before one of the marine ships blew up.

"Are they attacking their own ships?" Anna asked as they all stared in shock before Usopp started laughing.

"Just as I planned!" He boasted.

"What plan?" Zoro asked in a bored tone while Gin just glared at Usopp like he was an annoying fly.

"Quickly!" Nami shouted. "Let's get out of here! Hurry!" Everyone ran inside as alarms started to blare signaling that the Iowa was preparing to submerge. A couple minutes later the Iowa disappears below the surface of the water thus losing the marines. The other Marine ships went to help those that were on the sinking Marine ship. After a tense hour, the Iowa surfaced with no marines in sight and the crew dropped the act and released Vivi. The crew was sailing on through rocky waters while keeping a lookout for any ships that might be close by before Chopper cried out that he spotted a harbor and a lighthouse in the distance.

"A harbor?! Where?" Luffy asked as heturned around from looking over some sea charts with Thomas on the bridge. He grinned when he saw the town while the ship sailed towards the rocky shallows to disembark. Jones wanted to stay on the Iowa to practice playing his organ that he got put on board in his room, Kuro stayed to look over some expenses, Luna also decided to stay on the ship, and everyone else slowly got on the Going Merry to go and see the town or gather supplies.

"Wait, that's not a lighthouse." Chopper said after looking closely at the tower.

"Whatever it is, it's huge!" Usopp said as they began walking and talking along the shallow rocks before a patrolman spotted them up the hill.

"Halt! All of you!" He shouted, getting their attention as he walked towards them all. "If you wish to anchor at Ruluka Island's harbor, even in the rocky shallows, then you must first pay a harbor tax!"

"A harbor tax?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"It means we gotta pay to leave the ship here." Usopp explained.

"What kind of stupid tax is that?" Gin said.

"Why should we have to pay to leave our ship here anyway?" Nami demanded.

"Because it's your duty!" Said the patrolman as he pointed his gun at them. "Now are you gonna pay or not?"

"Hey," Sanji said as he stepped in the way. "Do not point that thing at a lady."

"What'd you say?" Growled the patrolman. Luffy looked ready to just run, but someone else reacted first.

"Wait a minute!" Vivi said as she stepped in front of Sanji before she faced the patrolman. "Excuse me, but exactly how much is this harbor tax going to cost us?" She asked.

"Hmm." Said the patrolman as he slightly lowered his gun and looked at their ship. "For a ship that size, the amount comes to a small tax of 500 berries."

"Is that all?" Nojiko asked. "We can pay that."

"Nojiko!" Nami whined.

"We got 950,000,000 berries in the ship." Nojiko whispered to her. "Now's not the time to be stingy." Nami sighed at her sister's logic and pulled out the correct amount of money before handing it to the patrolman.

"There's your stupid tax." She grumbled. The patrolman smiled before easing his stance.

"Then I officially welcome you all to Ruluka Island." He said before turning and walking away. "Have a nice day."

"See? No need for any violence." Vivi said.

"Ahh~, Vivi-swan has a heart of gold!" Sanji swooned before they heard an old voice shouting down at them. They all looked up to see an old man with strange gear on his head and back staring down at them.

"I have a question for you all." He said.

"What are you?" Anna asked.

"Looks like a one man freak show." Gin suggested.

"That's not it, and I'm a human, so don't call me a 'what'!" He shouted before he removed his goggles and looked at them. "Did any of you see the Rainbow Mist on your way here?" He asked. Luffy's and Robin's eyes widened for a moment as the others asked what he was talking about. "Forget it. A bunch of morons." He said to himself.

"THAT'S FREAKING RUDE!" The men shouted before Robin stopped them by holding a hand up.

"Could you perhaps explain what it is you're talking about?" Robin asked. The old man just stared down at them before turning away.

"Follow me." He said as he walked away. "There's a nearby restaurant. We'll talk there."

"You guys can talk to him." Nami said as she walked off. "I'm going to get some paper for my maps."

"I'll accompany you, Nami-swan!" Sanji sang.

"Wait for me!" Chopper said as he followed them.

"I'll come too." Nojiko said. 'Someone's gotta remind her that we're not broke anymore so she doesn't get us into trouble with her bargaining.' She thought. Zoro stayed on to sleep, Elizabeth stayed on to paint. While the four of them were walking off, the others decided to follow the old man to hear about the Rainbow Mist.

* * *

Later in the Restaurant

Everyone had found a seat and were now waiting for the old man to tell them about the mist.

"Seconds please!" Luffy shouted.

"One Special coming up." Said the owner.

"Seconds for me as well." Said the old man.

"Here you are." He said before he said, "You better have money."

"It's on him." He said as he pointed at Usopp.

"Why me?!" Usopp snapped.

"I'm gonna explain the Rainbow Mist to you. It's only obvious that you pay." He said.

"I didn't even want to know!" Usopp yelled as the old man drank some water.

"My name is Henzo." He said. "A brilliant genius scientist studying the Rainbow Mist." He said, with Usopp claiming that only idiots claim that they're geniuses, with Gin then hitting Usopp in the back of the head for saying a hypocritical comment..

"Mr. Henzo." Robin said.

"Call me Professor." He said, making Usopp slap his chest in annoyance while Robin presented him a book.

"Have you heard of this book?" She asked as Henzo's eyes widened at the cover before he started looking through it.

"Oh yeah. The Rainbow Mist is that book you've been reading Bis Sis Robin." Yosaku said.

"You mean that mist is actually real?" Johnny asked.

"The book was written over 40 years ago, and the author is unknown." Robin said. "According to the book, the Rainbow Mist is home to The Land of the Gods, or the Golden City, El Dorado."

"That's nothing but a legend." Henzo said as he looked at them. "Many adventurers have traveled here seeking the Rainbow Mist because of those legends. But no one has returned, not even my dear friends."

"You're friends disappeared into the mist as well?" Usopp asked before the owner put a plate of spaghetti on their table.

"Ignore his babbling." Said the owner. "This guy's nothing more than a crack pot."

"Crack pot?" Johnny said.

"What do you mean?" Yosaku asked.

"He's nothing more than Mayor Whetton's dog." Said the owner.

"A dog?" Gin asked as Luffy stayed quiet while other patrons began to belittle Henzo. Everyone stopped talking as the sounds of drumming could be heard.

"Oh shit! The Collection Party's coming!"

"Quick! Eat fast!" The Straw Hats only watched in confusion as everyone began to shovel their food into their mouths quickly before the doors opened up to a group of people dressed identically as the patrolman from before, with their leader standing ahead of the group.

"Well, well, fair citizens. Having a nice meal?" He asked before he walked in. He stopped when he saw someone holding a mug of beer and smiled. "That's some fine beer that you're drinking. When you drink, you must pay a drinking tax." He said as two patrolman came up behind the man and restrained him.

'What kind of dumb tax is that?' Vivi thought, already hating these men for stupid laws such as this.

"Wait! Hold on!" The man begged. "The money in my wallet's for my wife and kids!"

"Taxes are the obligation of every citizen." Said the leader as the patrolman handed him the man's wallet. "Those who do not fulfill this obligation have no right to live in this town."

"Who's this jackass?" Usopp muttered.

"Mayor Whetton's son, Phillip." Whispered the owner. "He's an annoying bastard that taxes every little thing we do." All the Straw Hats looked at the guy either with stone faces, or in disgust. Vivi's eyes were shadowed over, thinking that those who rule should not use their power in such ways.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Professor Henzo." Phillip said as he spotted him. "My father's been looking for you. He's curious as to how your research on the Rainbow Mist is coming along."

"Same as usual." Henzo answered in a bored tone. "Seeing as how we don't know when or where the mist will appear."

"Pity. The taxes from all these citizens is what we use to fund your research." Phillip said. "The Rainbow Tower that's being constructed is also being funded by those same taxes. Need I remind you that the longer you take, the more trouble that you put these citizens through? Now then, I'll take my leave." He said before he started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around before grinning again and looking at Luffy. "Well, well, that's a very large serving of spaghetti you're eating!"

"I was hungry." Luffy said.

"Don't tell me." Gin said before Phillip grinned.

"Those who eat large servings must pay a large serving tax." Phillip said.

"I'll pay." Luffy said as his right hand started to move towards his right hip, everyone's eyes widen at thinking at what Luffy might do.

"Really? That's great." Phillip said with a grin, but loses it in a hurry as he then stares down the barrel of a gun in Luffy's hand.

"Yeah, Here is what I think about this tax." Luffy says pulling the firing hammer back and Phillip pales. Vivi reaches up and grabs his wrist and tries to lower his hand. Luffy only glances at Vivi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Something wrong Big Sis Vivi?" Johnny asked.

'Vivi?' Phillip thought as Vivi had her head down before she stood.

"I cannot stand by and watch those with power abuse it." She said before she glared at Phillip. "I don't know this Whetton person, but all these taxes are completely ridiculous!"

"Miss! Please!" Whispered the owner.

"Just pay him! He'll slap on a Defying Authority Tax!" Said one of the customers. The Straw Hats were looking at Vivi, some with a smile for her courage, while the rest of the restaurant were looking scared stiff at hers and Luffy's attitude towards Phillip. Phillip glared at her before a small smile came to his lips forgetting about the gun that is still pointed at him.

"Well, well, seems that we have a brave one here." He said. Some of the patrolman looked ready to assist, making some of the Straw Hats slowly reach for their weapons. "If you have a complaint, then why not speak about it directly to my father, Mayor Whetton."

"Fine!" Vivi said as she released Luffy's arm.

"We'll escort you." Phillip said before he, his men, Carue, and Vivi all left.

"That's weird." One of the customers said. "Usually, he'd have taxed someone who spoke that way for a few million berries."

"She's lucky." Another said. Some of the Straw Hats didn't seem to agree as they were frowning as they stared in the direction they all left. Henzo and the rest of the Straw Hats stepped out and were now looking at where Vivi was going.

"Now that you've seen it for yourselves, steer clear of Henzo." Said the owner. "Otherwise, you'll just get spurned by the whole town."

"Thank you for the warning." Robin said. "But I'm not the one who makes that decision. Our Captain is." She said as she looked at Luffy, who was staring out at the sea, with his revolver now back in its holster.

"Hey, Luffy." Anna said. "A few of us are gonna look around town. Try not to get into too much trouble." She said before she, Gin, Arlong, Johnny, and Yosaku left down one way.

"Later." Luffy yelled with a wave.

* * *

With Nami's group

Nami, Sanji, Nojiko, and Chopper were walking along inside the town, with Sanji holding some shopping bags, Chopper carrying various objects while in his Walking Point, Nojiko having only one bag in each hand, and Nami looking around with a smile.

"How much more shopping are you going to do Nami?" Chopper asked.

"What? I still need some drafting paper." She said.

"And all those other stops we made for all this stuff?" Nojiko teased, though she was also smiling at the shopping.

"If it makes the ladies happy, then shop all you want my dears~!" Sanji swooned as they kept on walking before he spotted something in the distance. "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Nojiko asked as they all followed his gaze to see a group of people in the distance walking through town. "Wait a second. Is that Vivi and Carue?"

"Vivi-chwan?!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Where's she going?" Chopper asked.

"Hey, look ahead." Nami said. All of them looked to see Anna, Gin, Arlong, Johnny, and Yosaku walking in the same direction that Vivi was going without being seen.

"Something's up." Nojiko said.

"You don't think Vivi's in trouble, do you?" Chopper said in worry.

"Not as much trouble as those assholes will be if they harm one hair on her head." Sanji growled.

"Sorry Nami, but our shopping spree just ended." Said Nojiko as she gave her bags to Sanji, who gladly took them before running after her.

"Be careful Sanji." Nami called.

"You're worried about me, Nami-swan~!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"No. I'm worried about those." She said as she ran and pointed at the shopping bags he was holding.

'Is she serious?!' Chopper thought as they ran on.

* * *

With Vivi

Vivi was riding on Carue as the Tax Collection Party lead her to a large mansion that overlooked the entire town.

"This is my father's home." Phillip said as he opened the door for her, putting on a polite act. "After you Miss."

"Thank you." Vivi said as she dismounted Carue and walked towards the door. Carue tried to follow, but a few men stood in his way.

"My father doesn't like pets. No offense." Phillip said.

"Don't worry Carue. I won't be long." She said as she walked inside. She was greeted by a fancy house filled with many luxuries and grand furniture before looking up towards the staircase to see an elderly man with a cane and nice clothes walking down the stairs.

"I'm guessing that's the Mayor?" Vivi asked.

"Yes. That's my father, Mayor Whetton." He said.

"What is the meaning of this Phillip?!" Whetton snapped in a raspy voice as soon as he saw Vivi. "You better have a good reason for bringing whoever she is inside my home!"

"Of course I do father." Phillip said before Whetton bonked him on the head with his cane.

"You will address me as Mayor Whetton at all times." Snapped Whetton before he put his cane back down on the floor. "Now, who is this?!" Vivi watched as Phillip whispered something into Whetton's ear, who was listening to every word before his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Fa- er, Mayor Whetton." Phillip said. Whetton looked at Vivi before he smiled at her.

"I see." He said before approaching her. "Well then, since you're here, let me introduce myself. I am Whetton, Mayor of Ruluka Island. Welcome to my home."

"Hello, Mayor Whetton." Vivi said in a calm tone. "I apologize for this sudden visit, but I have an issue with all these taxes I've been hearing about."

"Ah. Someone from another island then." Whetton said. "Don't worry my dear. I believe that we can resolve the issue about these taxes before the ship gets here."

"What ship?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"Why, the ship that'll be here to return you safely home," He said before a dark grin came to his face. "Princess Vivi."

Vivi just stared in shock as a few guards sealed off the entrance while Whetton grinned at Vivi. While Whetton was speaking, a few sets of eyes were watching from outside a nearby open window.

"Don't look so surprised Princess." Whetton said. "Your kidnapping's been front page news. Of course, according to my son Phillip, the kidnapping seems like a bit of a stretch since you're captors let you roam free with them."

'Oh no!' Vivi thought while some of the eyes narrowed.

"Guess we've been found out." Gin whispered as he reached for his pistol.

"Hang on." Anna said as they listened in.

"Now, one of two things are going to happen, Princess Vivi." Whetton said as he walked closer to her. "One is that you help us make it look we rescued you from the Straw Hats while you tell them to stay away. That way, they can get away, you can go home, and I can squeeze anything I want out of your kingdom." Vivi narrowed her eyes at him, wanting nothing more than to kicking his ass.

"And if I refuse?" Vivi asked. Whetton's grin got darker again as he was now a foot away from her.

"Then we out you and the Straw Hats to the Marines." Whetton said. "It shouldn't be TOO difficult to convince the townsfolk to say what I want to say. And I'm sure you'll be very cooperative. I mean after all, this wouldn't look good to your kingdom. The World Government would react to this, right?" Vivi stared in horror at his words. If she went home, she'd have to say goodbye. And if she refused, the World Government may hurt her country and people. Either way, it was a lose-lose for her and her friends.

"My Father's proposition is a very reasonable one, Princess Vivi." Phillip said before Whetton smacked him with his cane.

"That's Mayor Whetton!" He shouted.

"Right." Phillip said as he nursed his head before he turned to Vivi again. "So, what's your decision?" Vivi just stood there as both men awaited her answer with grins on their faces.

"How about a third choice?" Someone shouted before a brick flew through the air and smashed into Phillip's face, sending him into Whetton and both men falling to the ground. Vivi watched the two men fall in surprise. Vivi looked to see Anna standing next to an open window and smiling. "We beat the shit out of you, then run for it!"

"Anna?" Vivi said in shock as the two men guarding the doors went to help Whetton and Phillip.

"Run Vivi!" Anna shouted as the doors burst open with another guard flying through. Vivi looked out to see Gin, Arlong, Johnny, and Yosaku fighting against the guards before Carue ran in. "Get on Carue and get out of here!"

"Don't worry about us! We'll handle these guys!" Anna shouted just as the sound of a bell went off from the town.

'An alarm already?!' Vivi thought before her expression hardened and she jumped on Carue and fled through the crowd as more men ran up the hill, one of which looked like a younger Whetton.

"Grandfather! There's someth-" He said before Carue ran right over him.

"AHH! REIK!" Screamed the patrolmen as Reik sat up in a daze with Carue's footprint on his face.

"What happened?" He asked in a daze as Carue kept on running. He didn't even stop when he saw Sanji, Nojiko, Chopper, and Nami running up the hill.

"Vivi-swan!" Sanji sang out before Carue ran right past them. "Huh?"

"Vivi? What's going on?" Nami shouted. Carue began quacking loudly as he kept on running, with Vivi holding on tightly to the reins.

"What'd he say?" Nojiko asked.

"'Vivi's in a lot of trouble. We gotta help Vivi!' Is what he said." Chopper translated just as a group of men came running down the hill. The one in front, Reik, was now inside what looked like a suit of armor with two black and yellow poles sticking out of the arms.

"Out of our way!" He shouted as they all came to a stop, with Sanji standing defiantly in the middle of the road.

"Sorry," He said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "But I'm not moving. Not so long as a shithead like you plans to hurt Vivi."

"Heh. Alright then." Reik said as his suit started to crackle with electricity. "Then I'll deal with you first!

* * *

Earlier with Luffy

Henzo was leading Luffy, Robin, and Usopp through the town while Usopp was groaning about the taxes.

"Large Serving Tax? What kind of nonsense is that?" Usopp said.

"I'm sorry." Henzo suddenly said. "For what happened before."

"You don't need to apologize." Luffy said.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp demanded. "Didn't you hear what those guys called him?"

"You said your friends disappeared into that Rainbow Mist that you're researching, right?" Luffy said.

"That's right." Henzo said. "They can insult me or say whatever they want. I will find the Rainbow Mist again. I will get my friends back." Luffy smiled at him before they heard a bell going off and people running towards the harbor.

"Did you hear? A huge galleon appeared out of nowhere!"

"A galleon?" Usopp said in confusion.

"It can't be!" Henzo said before running off, the others quickly following behind. They made their way to the front of the crowd of people that had gathered to see a massive ship in the harbor.

"That is a rather old ship." Robin commented.

"The Tyrielshin!" Henzo said.

"Tyriel-what?" Usopp said before he noticed Henzo run off. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Henzo didn't stop as he pulled a tarp off a tiny vehicle that he was now pedaling out on the harbor before it hit the water and turned into a raft.

* * *

Gin's group

Gin, Arlong, Johnny, Yosaku, Anna, with the help of Sanji, Nami, Nojiko, and Chopper, were doing their best to keep Whetton and his goons away, even with Whetton and Reik wearing Mech-Suits that shot electricity and fire at them.

"You assholes aren't getting anywhere near Vivi!" Sanji roared.

"Just give it up." Whetton said with a smirk as his Mech-suit shot fire at them. "We know she's not a hostage. She's a crewmate of yours." Nami, Nojiko, Sanji, and Chopper's eyes widened, while the others narrowed their eyes in anger. "How about we cut a deal?"

"A deal?" Chopper said in confusion.

"Leave Vivi with us and let us return her to her country, and we'll let you leave." Whetton said. "Just like that."

"Like we'd leave her behind." Sanji said, making Phillip smirk.

"Then we'll just sit back and see what happens to her country after we inform the Marines that you all are friends, and that she left to be a pirate of her own free will." Phillip said. The Straw Hats were now glaring at them, hatred clear in their eyes.

"You bastard!" Nojiko growled as she and everyone else on both sides looked ready to kill the other side. Each side was waiting for the other to make a move before Reik noticed something happening in the harbor.

"Is that the Rainbow Mist?" Reik asked. Everyone looked out at sea to see the Rainbow Mist out in the distance.

"It is!" Phillip yelled. "Father, the Rainbow Mist is there! Now we can get in and acquire every scrap of treasure that it has!"

"Treasure?!" Nami said with Berry symbols in her eyes.

"You and your big mouth!" Whetton yelled as he had Phillip in a choke hold while Nami ran off towards the harbor.

"Nami? Wait!" Nojiko yelled before she and all the other Straw Hats ran after Nami.

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy, Robin, and Usopp had taken the Going Merry and sailed alongside the Tyrielshin. Henzo, Luffy, Robin, and Usopp searched around the ship, seeing no sign of people even though there were signs that someone was there. Zoro was still sleeping on the ship, and Elizabeth had come up on deck when they started sailing. Henzo explained that this ship disappeared into the mist 50 years ago and never came back since.

"Doesn't look like it." Robin said.

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

"That signal!" Henzo said in shock as they all stared at his radar, which was going ballistic.

"Guys!" They heard Elizabeth yell. "Something weird just appeared out of nowhere!"

"It can't be!" Henzo said as the four of them ran out to the deck and saw the Rainbow Mist in the distance.

"Is that the Rainbow Mist?" Robin asked.

"The H-1 can't sail out that far!" Henzo said in frustration. "I gotta get out there!"

"Luffy!" Came a shout from the shore. Luffy looked to see Vivi riding along the shore on top of Carue.

"Vivi! What's wrong?!" Luffy yelled back as Henzo hopped onto the Going Merry.

"No time to explain!" She yelled. "I need to get off this island!"

"Hang on!" Luffy shouted before he vanished and appeared next to her grabbing her and reappearing on the Going Merry while Usopp and Robin jumped on the ship after Henzo unfurled the sails and was now sailing towards the mist, leaving Carue behind. Usopp began yelling at Henzo for taking their ship while Elizabeth was looking at the mist and gulped.

"Are we really sailing into that?" She asked. "And who's the old man?"

"Didn't you say that anyone who's gone in has never come out?" Usopp asked in a nervous tone.

"We're going in." Henzo said. "All my years of research have been for this day."

"Scared?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Don't be a-absurd!" Usopp said with sweat on his face. "I'm the greatest man on the seas! Captain Usopp!"

"Here we go guys!" Luffy said from the figure head as they entered the mist.

* * *

With Nami

Nami was running towards the harbor at full speed. The mere thought of getting the treasure in the Rainbow Mist set her blood boiling before she got to the harbor and saw the mist in the distance.

"There it is!" She said with a big smile on her face. "All that treasure in there's gonna be mine!" Her happy mood faded slightly when a frantic Carue came running towards her, sweating and quacking like crazy. "Carue?" Nami said as the others joined her one-by-one.

"What's wrong with Carue?" Anna asked.

"AHHH! Where's Vivi?!" Sanji yelled when he noticed that she wasn't there. Carue began to quack as he pointed his wing out at sea towards the mist.

"He said that Luffy appeared next to her and grabbed her, before vanishing with her and reappearing on the ship and she and everyone on it disappeared into the mist!" Chopper translated.

"That idiot!" Nami yelled. "How am I supposed to get the treasure without the ship?!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Nojiko yelled. "We've been left here to deal with a crazy mayor and his goons! Or have you forgotten that?"

"I knew it!" Came Whetton's voice. All of the Straw Hats looked to see Whetton sitting in his chair with his men gasping for breath after running down the hill carrying him. "You all want my treasure! Well, not only are you not getting any of it, but you're all going to pay a 10,000,000 berry tax for knowing the secret of the Rainbow Mist."

"SAY WHAT?!" They all screamed in outrage.

"Plus an extra 50,000,000 since your friends entered the Rainbow Mist without my permission." Whetton continued.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nami roared as she tried to get at him, with Nojiko holding her back. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M PAYING A TAX THAT HIGH!"

"Ease up Nami!" Nojiko said. "First we figure out how to get our friends out of there! Then you can kill these morons!"

"How are you even gonna get in there?" Anna asked as Nami ranted. "We heard that anyone who enters never comes back."

"The Rainbow Tower over there was built to link both our world and the world inside the mist forever, letting us grab all the treasure inside and bring it out here." Reik explained, earning a fist to the head from Whetton.

"Don't tell them that, you idiot!" Whetton yelled.

"Is it operational?" Nojiko asked.

"It hasn't been fortified to withstand heavy attacks, but it can be used now." Phillip said, making Whetton break his cane over Phillip's head.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He roared as the Straw Hats took off.

"Thanks!" Some of them called back as they ran off towards the tower.

"Stop them!" Whetton yelled as his men started running after them while he stayed behind to get into his Flame-Suit. "I'll roast them to a crisp!" He yelled as he started running after them, his men carrying the pump right behind him.

* * *

Inside the Mist

Luffy, Vivi, Robin, Usopp, Elizabeth, Zoro, and Henzo sailed on inside the Mist until they came upon the sight of many sunken ships at every turn.

"Where in the world are we?" Vivi asked.

"Ape's Concert." Henzo replied.

"Ape's Concert? You don't mean...?" Robin said.

"I don't like the way you said that." Elizabeth said.

"Ape's Concert is a place you can never leave once you've entered. A ship graveyard." Luffy said.

"A WHAT?!" Usopp yelled in panic.

* * *

An there it is. Next upload 8/04/17, and as always leave reviews.

ElderH


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell Rainbow Mist

Here is chapter 3. Uploaded 08/3/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3: Farewell Rainbow Mist

Luffy and Usopp were exploring some nearby shipwrecks, Robin and Henzo were talking about the strange mist, Elizabeth was looking around trying to look neutral but was sweating a bit at the thought of being stuck inside the mist, Zoro was still sleeping, and Vivi was sitting against the mast in a sad funk.

'What do I do?' Vivi thought with her knees to her chest. 'Even if I go, what proof do I have that they won't rat me out later? My country...my people...they could suffer because I had to open my big mouth!' She covered her head with her hands as her eyes welled up. 'What do I do?!'

"HEY!" Luffy's yelling snapped her out of her thoughts as she and the others looked to see him and Usopp carrying a huge chest. "Look what we found!" He said before he and Usopp tripped and slammed into the deck, the chest spilling its contents of jewels.

"My word." Henzo said as he stared at it.

"Where'd that come from?" Elizabeth asked as Luffy looked up at them all with a grin.

"From one of the shipwrecks. There's tons more in the other ships!" Luffy said.

"It may not be a paradise, but it certainly has a massive amount of treasure, Professor." Robin said with a smile, the book of Rainbow Mist in her hand. Henzo just crossed his arms with a sigh before a chime was heard. The crew and Henzo began to look around as Vivi walked over towards her friends.

"Heed my words, intruders who wish to disturb the dead!" Echoed a voice.

"What's that?!" Usopp said in panic as everyone looked around.

"Relinquish the chest and leave this place, or forever be cursed!"

"I really hope this is a bad dream." Elizabeth whispered as Luffy looked up with a maniacal grin, which started to scare her more.

"Me fear the dead? Don't make me laugh!" He laughs, but it is not a happy laugh, but a darker, colder laugh that sends shivers down Usopp, Elizabeth's, Henzo's and Robin's spines. "I am the dead." Luffy says as his skin starts to decay making Usopp scream. Then he screams even more when ghosts appear.

"Now, hand over the chest and leave, otherwise..." Said the voice with a bit of break as who is speaking had witnessed what Luffy just did, before an arrow was shot and hit just above Zoro's head, causing the others to freak out. Luffy's brow furrowed before he vanished from the ship, which was shortly followed by a scream. Everyone turned to see Luffy holding a fat kid with a dark yellow shirt up by his suspender strap.

"Who's that?" Vivi asked.

"Pukau!" Everyone looked behind them to see two kids had jumped onto the deck. A little boy with a sword being held back by a girl with pink hair. "Leave him alone!" Shouted the little boy.

"Calm down, Longo!" Said the girl as she kept him from running out and doing something stupid, while Henzo stared wide eyed in shock at the children.

"Let go of Pukau!" Longo shouted as he slipped out of the girl's hands and rushed towards the railing of the ship, looking at his friend that was in Luffy's hand.

"Hold on." Luffy said before he threw the kid into the air towards the ship, making almost all of them scream in shock.

"PUKAU!" Screamed the two kids and another one wearing a green jacket up in a crow's nest. The one with the green jacket had leaned too far forward and had tumbled out of the crow's nest, but had grabbed a rope and was now swinging towards Pukau, who just screamed and flailed in the air while Usopp shut his eyes before Luffy appeared out of nowhere on the deck of the ship and caught Pukau with ease, stunning a lot of them.

"Safe." Luffy said as he put him down.

"Warn us next time you're gonna pull a stunt like that!" Usopp shouted with comical shark teeth.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Everyone looked up to see a tall boy with blond hair and tan skin holding up a small black orb.

"Lapanui!" Shouted the kids.

"Ape's Concert is the sole property of the Pumpkin Pirates!" Lapanui said. "Hand over the chest and let us leave, or die!"

"A bomb?" Vivi said while Luffy grinned.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a moment! You'll blow yourselves up as well!" Usopp said.

"Even in death, we'll stay together!" Lapanui stated before jumping onto the ship and walking towards his friends. "Let's go."

"Right." Said the girl before Henzo stepped forward.

"Lapanui!" Henzo said as he stared at them all. "Isoka! Akibi! Longo! Pukau! All of you are still the same." All of them stared at Henzo in confusion as he spoke. "Don't you recognize me? I used to play with you guys at Ruluka Cape! I'm Henzo!"

"Henzo?" Lapanui said as the others looked at Henzo.

"You know these guys?" Usopp asked.

"Henzo? Does he mean...?" Isoka said.

"It can't be! No way could he be our friend." Lapanui said as Henzo approached him. "Hold it! Stay back! I-I'll detonate this bomb!" Lapanui threatened before Henzo pressed the button on top, sending a bright light around them. Everyone shielded their eyes before they looked and saw the bomb pop open with a tiny flag of a skull and crossbones, a pumpkin for a skull, sticking out on a spring.

"Huh?" Usopp said as they stared at it.

"Boom #3." Henzo said. "One of my inventions used to scare people." Lapanui just stared at him while the other four kids looked back and forth between them before he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the deck, releasing a smokescreen everywhere. The kids vanished while the crew was coughing.

"A smoke bomb!" Usopp coughed while Zoro yawned.

"Hey, what's the deal making all this noise?" He asked.

"Now you wake up?!" Usopp snapped.

"Who's the old man?" Zoro asked.

"It'll take too long to explain it to you." Usopp said.

"Who were those kids?" Vivi asked as Henzo stared off into space.

"Those kids...they're my friends." He said before he began to explain what happened 50 years ago.

* * *

Outside

Nami and the others had run towards the Rainbow Tower before staring up at it from the ground floor.

"This thing is HUGE!" Anna said as they all looked up.

"How do they plan to get this thing into the mist?" Gin asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Nami said. "If it was designed to get into the mist, then we're gonna get it in there!"

"No you're not!" They all turned to see Whetton in his Flame-Suit glaring at them all. "I've told you before that none of you will enter the Rainbow Mist without my permission!"

"Why should we listen to you anyway?" Anna asked.

"We're pirates." Gin said with a dark smirk. "We do what we want, with or without anyone's 'permission'."

"And if Nami say's we're going into the mist, then we're going." Sanji said as he lit his cigarette.

"That's it!" Whetton roared. "I've had it with you little pests!" He then lifted one of his mechanical arms and shot flames towards the group, who all began to run to avoid the fire. "Every scrap of treasure inside that mist is mine!" He yelled before he grinned. "And soon, all of Alabasta as well for putting up with your bullshit!"

"Come again?!" Nojiko said. All of them were glaring at him. Even Nami snapped out of her lust for treasure at Whetton's words.

"I know we want their treasure Gran- I mean, Mayor Whetton." Reik said. "But I don't think they'll give us the whole country."

"We won't be taking it." Whetton said. "We'll be inheriting it through yours and hers marriage." A pregnant pause filled the air as everyone turned to Whetton.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

"Is this guy senile?"

"WHO SAID THAT LAST PART?!" Whetton roared as he glared everyone. "WAS IT ONE OF YOU?!" He yelled as he looked at his men. Sanji saw this as an opportunity and dashed towards Whetton before giving him a swift hard kick in the ass, sending him barreling into his men. "Agh!"

"No way am I gonna let Vivi marry your asshole of a grandson!" Sanji roared before glaring at Reik and yelling frantically. "She's far too good to be with someone like you!"

"I didn't say anything!" Reik yelled back. "And's what's wrong with me anyway?!"

"Plenty!" Sanji snapped. Now the two of them were in a screaming match, causing a collective sweatdrop from the rest of Whetton's men, along with a few Straw Hats.

"How'd this happen?" Gin asked, causing Arlong, Johnny and Yosaku to shrug in response, none of them seeing Nami slipping away undetected into the tower. She looked around for anything to get the tower moving, or whatever it was supposed to do before she saw three levers.

"This is it?" Nami asked as she stared at them before smiling. "Simple's good enough for me!" She said before pulling one of the levers. The tower shook, knocking off the riggings, ladders, and giant yellow tarp off the top, revealing a giant pumpkin.

"What's happening?!" Phillip yelled as everyone ran away from the tower in a panic.

"Nami!" Nojiko yelled in worry as she immediately noticed Nami wasn't there.

"Is she in the tower?!" Anna asked before the tower began tipping over towards the water, scaring the sea king that was about to pop up away.

"Timber!" Yosaku yelled before the tower hit the water with a large splash, sending a wave of water from both sides of the tower.

"What's happening?" Chopper asked before the tower began extending out towards the mist.

"How's it doing that?" Johnny asked as he and Yosaku scratched their heads.

"Who cares?!" Sanji said before running towards the entrance. "Everyone inside!" All of them ran towards the entrance, with an enraged Whetton hot on their heels.

"Stop right there!" He yelled.

Carue quacked, most likely calling out for Vivi. While Whetton and his men were busy, the rest of them ran inside to see Nami already running down a long corridor on a conveyor belt.

"Follow Nami!" Nojiko yelled.

"HAI~!" Sanji yelled in joy before they all took off down the long tunnel into the mist.

* * *

Lapanui and his friends were back at their hideout, a wrecked Marine Warship, keeping an eye out for Luffy and his crew. Lapanui was in the crow's nest, while the others were below deck either cleaning, keeping their hideout in check, or keeping a close eye on their prisoner, a Whetton pirate named Ian. Ian had been on the ship with them when it disappeared into the mist and tried to boss them around, but they turned on him for his cowardice, greed, and poor leadership.

"We've got a problem!" Lapanui's voice called out. All of the kids had run up onto deck to see that the Straw Hat's ship was sailing towards them. "How'd they find us?" He asked himself.

"HEY!" Luffy called out to them with a wave. "I know you're in there! Come on out! We're not here to fight!"

"As if I'd believe that!" Lapanui yelled as he jumped to the lower railings of the warship just as his friends all came out of the ship. "I don't know how you found our hideout, but it was a big mistake! This is a warship, and the cannons are functional! Leave, or we'll blast you out of the water!" Lapanui threatened, causing Vivi to glare at them nervously

"Luffy! Maybe we should just leave!" Elizabeth said in a panic.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"It might be wise to go in case he's not bluffing about those cannons." Vivi said.

"Where can we go? We're stuck in here." Luffy stated as Lapanui glared down at them while Henzo and Robin walked out onto deck.

"Where are we?" Henzo asked.

"Their hideout." Luffy said as Lapanui jumped onto their ship with a sword in his hand.

"You bastards!" Lapanui said as he ran towards them, only for Zoro to knock the blade out of his hand with his katana.

"Lapanui." Henzo said. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"Shut up!" Lapanui yelled.

"It's true." Robin said. "All we came here for is to ask you how to leave Ape's Concert."

"Why?" Lapanui asked before he smirked and wagged his finger at her. "You guys will just take every scrap of treasure and then leave us behind, right?"

"That's completely wrong, Lapanui." Henzo said. "They wouldn't do something like that."

"As if I'd take the word of an adult!" Lapanui yelled. "All they want is the treasure!"

"Maybe Nami does, but all I want is to get out of here." Elizabeth said.

"Hey guys!" Usopp called as he ran up with food in both hands and on his head. "Usopp's Special Lunch is ready!"

"You guys hungry?" Usopp asked as he looked at Lapanui.

"Probably won't be very good." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Who asked you?" Usopp asked with a glare.

"Not as good as Sanji's, but still good." Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"Your friends look hungry as well." Robin said with a smile. Lapanui looked up at the ship to see his friends looking at them over the railing.

"You guys hungry? Come on down!" Usopp called up with a smile.

"You sure?" Pukau asked before they all smiled and jumped down.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" Lapanui yelled as they ran past him. "Have you forgotten your pride as Pumpkin Pirates?!"

"Pride will not fill your stomach." Henzo said before Lapanui turned and just leaned against the railing. He just glared at the Straw Hats while everyone was eating and talking. They soon began to introduce themselves, but stopped when Vivi told them who she was.

"No way! You're really a Princess!" Isoka asked.

"Yes. My father is the King of Alabasta." Vivi said.

"Why would a Princess leave her own country to be a pirate?" Longo asked.

"I have my reasons, but mostly because my friends saved my country from a Warlord." Vivi said before her smile faded away. "Though I'm afraid I may have to return home."

"Huh?" asked Luffy startled and the other Straw Hats.

"What are you talking about Vivi?" Usopp asked.

"I messed up." She said. "Remember when I went to confront the Mayor about those ridiculous taxes?" Her friends nodded. "It was a trap. I overlooked the fact that my abduction might be in the papers and they found out. Now they want me to stay so they can contact my country and turn me over for a reward."

"What?!" They yelled as Vivi started to tear up.

"And if I refuse, they'll tell the Marines that I joined up willingly." She said. "My country may suffer from my decision! I don't know what to do!"

"Sounds like an asshole." Zoro said.

"I don't remember the mayor being that way." Akibi said while the others nodded.

"That's because it's not the mayor you all knew." Henzo said before he fell to his knees. They all looked at him as he hung his head. "Lapanui! Everyone! Forgive me!" All of them were now staring as Henzo cried.

"What's wrong with you?" Lapanui asked, though his tone said he didn't care.

"The current Mayor of Ruluka, the man who I've had to work under for the last 50 years...Is the same man that burned our home 50 years ago! Whetton!" The children gasped in shock and horror while Lapanui's eyes glared at Henzo.

"Did you just say Whetton?!" He growled as he grabbed Henzo by his lab coat collar. "If what you said is true, then you're not the Henzo we know! The Henzo we know wouldn't follow that man Whetton like a dog! You...You're nothing but a traitor!" He shouted as he pushed Henzo, who landed on his back.

"And you're a moron." Luffy said.

"What'd you say?!" Lapanui yelled, earning a glare from Luffy.

"Luffy's right." Usopp said. "Henzo may have worked under Whetton, but it was the only way the old man could achieve his goal. And that was to find his friends. You guys!" Lapanui's glare remained, but his friends eyes softened at Henzo. "The whole town insulted him and slandered his name, but he didn't care. He spent those fifty years working for Whetton for the chance to reunite with his friends. He's no traitor!"

"Even if you say that, what happened to us was only days ago!" Lapanui yelled. "You think we can forget how much pain that Whetton put us through?! And yet he goes and works for him?!"

"Sometimes we work under those we hate to protect those we care for most." Vivi said. Now it was Lapanui's turn to look at Henzo with a softened expression.

"Why would he do all that?" Isoka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Usopp asked. "To save all of you."

"Nevermind that." Henzo said as he stood up. "It has nothing to do with them." He then walked right up to Lapanui before saying, "Hit me, Lapanui! Forget about shame and pride! I've lived under Whetton's rule, working under him. Go ahead and punch me! Go on! Hit me!" He yelled as Lapanui trembled before grabbing him by his lab coat and raising his fist. He kept trembling as he glared at Henzo, even with his eyes welling up before they fell and he cried.

"WHY?! How could 50 years have gone by?! I can't do it! Even after what you did, I just can't hit you!" He said as he, his friends, Henzo, Usopp, and Vivi cried.

"Geez, bunch of softies." Zoro said with a smile.

"See? You guys are still friends, even after 50 years." Usopp said.

"Henzo!" Lapanui said with a teary smile.

"Lapanui!" Henzo said with an equally teary smile as they both reached out to shake each others hand. Just before they could shake, the waves began to get a little choppy and everyone on board did their best to stay on their feet.

"What's happening?!" Usopp yelled as something huge came towards them.

"What's that?" Zoro yelled before Henzo gasped.

"It's the Rainbow Tower!" Henzo cried out. "Whetton's coming with his garrison!"

"Guys! Get ready to fight!" Lapanui called out. They looked at him as he stood on the railing. "Whetton burned our town, took over what was left standing, and made our friend Henzo work under him for 50 years! We're NOT gonna let that bastard do what he wants anymore!" The kids all grew smiles before nodding.

"Mind a little help?" Luffy asked. The kids looked to see Luffy spinning his Nodachi and scythe while the others got out their weapons. "I don't like that Whetton guy either. He's a disgrace of a pirate."

"Fine, but save Whetton for me." Lapanui said as the pumpkin opened up and a ramp fell into the water. Everyone was glaring at the tower entrance expecting Whetton, but what they got wasn't what they were expecting.

"Lucifer!" Nami called as she ran up onto the ramp.

"Nami?" Vivi said as the others looked at her.

"She a friend of yours?" Lapanui asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said before the sound of a duck quacking could be heard.

"Is that..." Vivi said before Carue came running out of the long tube. He practically flew out before his legs ran in place for a few moments, then fell into the water. "Carue?!"

"Hang on Brother Duck!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled as they ran past Nami and jumped in to help Carue.

"I thought you said Whetton was coming." Zoro said as the others soon came.

"Are you ladies alright?!" Sanji yelled before he spotted Robin and Vivi. "Robin-chwan~! Vivi-swan~!" He yelled in love mode.

"What about the rest of us?" Usopp yelled back.

"...Hi."

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA SAY?!" Usopp yelled.

"Nevermind all that." Nami said before turning towards the Going Merry. "Lucifer! That Mayor and his men are on the way to steal the treasure! Make sure they don't get a single berry!"

"I thought you said you weren't here for the treasure?" Lapanui said as he looked at Robin.

"Nami's another story." Elizabeth said just as the conveyor belt built into the tube began moving, nearly knocking the crew on it out into the sea.

"He's coming! We have to stop them!" Henzo cried out while Luffy's crew got ready for a fight. Carue was helped onto the ramp before he began hysterically quacking at Vivi.

"What's wrong Carue?" Vivi asked.

"He's saying that we've got a problem!" Chopper yelled. "That Mayor guy wants all the treasure from this place, AND your country Vivi!"

"What?!" Yelled Vivi while the others on the ship looked shocked.

"How would he do that?" Usopp asked. "He's not as powerful as Crocodile."

"He plans on forcing you to marry his grandson, or he'll out us all to the marines!" Nojiko yelled.

"Don't worry Vivi my love!" Sanji yelled. "I'll protect you!"

"Then help us fight these guys." Gin said as he looked back to see boats full of people closing in fast.

"This is bad!" Usopp said. "What'll we do?!"

* * *

Whetton's thugs were closing in riding in little rafts that were being carried down the conveyor belt, ready to loot every ship they could. They saw the entrance coming into view before they all screamed in panic and their eyes bugged out of their sockets. Blocking the path into Ape's Concert was a massive blue wall with giant spikes sticking out of it. The men panicked before bailing out of the ship, followed by the men in the other boats, before their ships were punctured by the spikes and began piling up against the barrier.

"What is that thing?!" One of them yelled while a small bit of the wall rippled and some figures walked through.

"Sorry boys, but Ape's Concert is closed to the public." Anna said.

"Come back tomorrow." Nojiko said.

"Luffy!" Lapanui said. "Ape's Concert and everything in it is the property of the Pumpkin Pirates!"

"I know that." Luffy said with a smile.

"Good! Which is why we're not giving you guys any more than half!" Lapanui said. Luffy and the others both on and off the ship looked at Lapanui, who smiled back at Luffy. "Call it a gift for helping the Pumpkin Pirates reunite." The other kids nodded in agreement, Henzo smiled, Luffy only grinned while Nami began jumping in joy.

"I LOVE THESE LITTLE GUYS!" Nami said. "Alright, load the ship up!" Luffy and his crew jumped to it and began loading up whatever they could find from the other ships, with Luffy using his darkness powers to suck up the treasure, greatly helping out with loading the ship. They also helped Ian, who was stuck in the warship's stockade, onto the deck of the Going Merry, though they tied him up.

* * *

Outside the barrier

"What's going on here?!" Whetton yelled as he, Reik, and Phillip jointed his men at the end of the line. "Why are all these ships wrecked?! Where'd those spikes come from?!"

"Mayor Whetton! We're sorry sir, but we can't get in! This strange wall of spikes came out of nowhere and our ships plowed right into it!"

"Salvage whatever ships you can!" Whetton roared as he got into his Flame-Suit. The men did as they were told and got whatever working boats they could find out of the way before Whetton blasted flames at the wall, which worked in slowly melting away the water wall, but then started to fill the tunnel with thick steam. "Now GO! And bring back all the treasure!"

"Yes sir!" They said before they sailed out, only for all the men on the boats to pass out.

"Hands off my friend's turf!" Whetton and his men looked to see Luffy standing there holding his scythe in his right hand glaring at them all.

"What did you do?! How dare you stand in my way!" Whetton yelled. "Ape's Concert, and all it's riches, belongs to me!" He yelled before Luffy threw Ian at Reik and Whetton, knocking them into Whetton's goons who were managing the pressure system for his suit. Luffy then moved his hand towards Whetton and used magnet to suck Whetton to him, but pulls him back so hard, he slipped out of his suit before landing on the deck, which was now covered in treasure. Whetton was slowly getting up before he saw six pairs of feet before him. He looked up at Lapanui, Henzo, and all the other Pumpkin Pirates, who were all glaring down at him, weapons in their hands. "What?!"

"I've waited 50 years for this!" Henzo said before he smacked Whetton with a club, which was followed by his friends as they all had their revenge on Whetton.

* * *

20 minutes later

Whetton was beaten, bleeding, tied up with his family, gang, and Ian, and unconscious while the Pumpkin Pirates were breathing heavily, satisfied at getting back at Whetton.

"Hey guys!" Luffy yelled as he jumped onto the deck. "How do we get out of here?"

"Don't worry." Henzo said. "I never intended to keep Ape's Concert and Ruluka Island connected forever. A simple flip of a switch and the Rainbow Tower will retract."

"We'll tie this ship against the end and have it pulled out with the tower." Lapanui said.

"That's good." They turned to see Nojiko walking towards them. "It's about time we leave. Nami's starting to drool like you do Luffy whenever you're around food. Plus, if we load anymore, we might sink at this rate."

"Right." Luffy said as he looked at his crew, which were either loading up treasure, or swimming in it. "Alright everyone! We're leaving!"

"AYE!" They called back before they put Whetton and his men inside the tiny boats, tied them to the ship, then tied the Going Merry to the end of the Rainbow Tower.

"I'll go set the tower to retract." Henzo called out from the ramp, which Luffy had helped him to with his powers. "I'll see you guys when you get back!" He then stepped on the conveyor belt that was moving out the Pumpkin Pirates share of the treasure, which was heading towards Ruluka.

"Alright everyone!" Nojiko called, seeing as how Nami was in a cash coma. "Get ready to say goodbye to Ape's Concert!"

"RIGHT!" Her friends yelled back.

"Luffy." Lapanui said. Luffy looked back at him with a grim smile. "Pass on a message for Henzo."

* * *

With Henzo

Henzo was waiting for the last bit of treasure to drop off the conveyor belt before he flipped the switch and had the tower retract, slowly pulling it out of the Rainbow Mist. Henzo watched as the end slowly came into view, pulling along Luffy's ship and Whetton's thugs behind them on smaller ships.

"Back under the blue sky." Usopp said as they detached the ship from the tower and sailed into the harbor. They brought Whetton and his goons onto land while Henzo looked for his friends.

"Lapanui!" He called out. "Isoka! Longo! Akibi! Pukau! Where are you guys?"

"Henzo." Luffy said, gaining his attention. "Lapanui and the others stayed inside."

"W-What?!" Henzo yelled as a distant rumbling could be heard coming from the mist before it faded away. Henzo stared in horror before Luffy spoke. "They said not to worry. They decided to destroy that warship, so that Ape's Concert would be sealed for good."

"But...we were finally together again!" Henzo said before cannon fire rang out, making them all look at a couple of marine ships that had arrived.

"It's the same Marines that were chasing us before!" Arlong yelled as a tall Marine with sandy blonde hair approached them all.

"Thank God you marines showed up!" Phillip yelled. "These pirates attacked our town, beat up the Mayor, and are holding us hostage! And the Princess there isn't a hostage! She's a member of their crew!" Vivi and the others began to sweat at Phillip's words while the Marine looked at them all behind his sunglasses.

"And what proof do you have that she's their crewmate?" He asked.

"What?" Phillip asked.

"She's not tied up like the rest of us!" Reik yelled.

"I doubt they need to, seeing as how they vastly outnumber her and her duck." Said the marine. "Still, regardless of whether or not she is with them of her own free will, we as the marines will do our duty of taking wanted men in, and confiscating all unclaimed treasure." The Straw Hats looked ready to fight before the marine said, "Get Pirate Whetton and his men onto the ship!" The Straw Hats blinked before they heard Whetton growl.

"You Marine punks!" He snarled. "I'm the Mayor of this city! Not some crummy pirate! What proof do you have that I've committed acts of piracy!" He demanded before the marine flicked his head with his finger, making him and the men he was tied up with fly a few feet.

"It...It can't be!" Henzo said as the marine removed his glasses and smiled. He may have aged and had some wrinkles, but he was the spitting image of Lapanui. "Lapanui?!"

"What?! Brother Lapanui?!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled while the others stared at him.

"Didn't Luffy give you our message?" asked the aged Isoka while they arrested Whetton and his group.

"Isoka! Everyone!" Henzo said.

"How'd you all get out?" Gin asked. Lapanui then explained that when the ship blew up, they were blasted out and into the world of 50 years ago. They were later rescued by marines, which they shortly joined after and spent time getting stronger to combat Whetton's strength.

"But why did you-" Henzo said.

"That place separated you from us. We wanted to make sure it never happened again to anyone else." Isoka said.

"I may wear this Marine uniform, but I'm a Pumpkin Pirate through and through." Lapanui said. "Henzo. You're nakama. Now and forever!" He said with a smile.

"Lapanui!" Henzo said as tears fell from his eyes while the Straw Hats all smiled.

"Now then." Lapanui said as he looked the Straw Hats dead in the eye. "As Marines, we hereby place the Straw Hat pirates under arrest!"

"What?!" They all yelled.

"You jerk! I gave you guys lunch!" Usopp yelled as he hid behind Zoro.

"As Marines, it's our duty to bring all wanted men in. But," He then dropped his tough guy act and began shouting in panic. "THIS IS A DISASTER! WE HAVE TO TAKE IN WHETTON AND HIS MEN, ALONG WITH ALL THE TREASURE THAT WAS FOUND AT THE HARBOR! BUT IF WE DO THAT, THE STRAW HAT PIRATES MIGHT GET AWAY, AND THEY STILL HAVE PRINCESS VIVI OF ALABASTA HOSTAGE! IF WE MAKE A ROUND TRIP, WHICH MAY LAST TWO DAYS, THEY MIGHT ESCAPE BEFORE WE MAKE IT BACK! AGGGH! I HATE THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He then ran off while the Straw Hats all just stared at him deadpanned.

"You did that on purpose." They said before they all got on board and sailed away.

"My friends are back." Henzo said as he watched them leave. "All thanks to you Luffy. Now my research is done as well."

"Are you kidding?" Henzo turned to see the townsfolk had gathered around him with smiles on their faces. "What if that mist comes back? We can't do anything about it."

"We need you to whip something up for us if that happens." Henzo looked at them all before smiling.

"I'll take care of it." He said as the Straw Hats sailed away, with Lapanui and his friends saluting them as they passed by.

"So, we helped a group of friends reunite." Anna said.

"Stopped a crazed tyrant." Gin added.

"Liberated an island." Vivi said.

"And gained a little profit." Elizabeth added.

"Not a bad way to spend a day." Nojiko said as they all looked at the treasure that was on the deck.

"How are we gonna fit all this inside the ship?" Arlong asked.

"We'll think of something." Luffy said as they all began to slowly move the treasure below deck, taking it anywhere it would fit till they got back to the Iowa.

* * *

The next day

The Going Merry made it back to the Iowa and was reloaded back onto the ship. The treasure was unloaded and moved into some of the empty rooms. The Iowa was sailing along as the crew were scattered about the deck, Luffy was at the stern and looking up at the Going Merry with a grim look.

'The Merry is not looking to good. There might be a possibility that we may have to get a new going ashore ship.' Luffy thinks sadly.

"So, how much do we have now?" Nojiko asked.

"We...have...I can't believe it! 3 billion berries! KYAAA!" Nami screamed in joy.

"We should throw a party next island we stop at!" Johnny suggested.

"Next Island we stop at, we should just buy!" Yosaku said.

"I'm up for a party." Gin said.

"Alright. We party!" Luffy suggested much to the agreement of the crew. Two hours later they come across an island and as true to their words they have a party.

The next morning the island that they had their party on was soon becoming harder to see as the Straw Hats continued on with their journey. Luffy is in his quarters at his desk looking over a bunch of reports. He pauses on one report and flips back to another page then back and narrows his eyes. He reaches over and pushes a button.

/"This is the bridge."/

"This is the Admiral." Luffy says.

/"A-Admiral! What can I do for you sir?"/ The sailor asks.

"Get me Thomas."

/"Yes sir."/

/You asked for me sir?"/ Thomas asks.

"Yes have one of the OS2U's prepped for flight. I need to go attend to something." Luffy says as he is still looking at the sheets of paper still in his hand.

/"Of course sir, do you just want one or more?"/ Thomas asks.

"Just one. Let me know when it is ready."

/"Yes sir!"/ Thomas says.. the line goes dead and Luffy starts gathering up the paper work and puts it into a briefcase.

"Lucifer?" Nami calls from the door way leading to the living quarters gaining his attention.

"Yes love?"

"Is something wrong?" Nami asks. Luffy glances at the case.

"You can say that." Luffy says as he stands to his feet and walks over to her.

/"Admiral, the OS2U is ready."/ Thomas says on the intercom. Luffy walks over and pushes the speak button.

"Understood Thomas. Thomas, another thing you are in charge while I am gone."

/"Understood sir."/ Thomas says and the line goes dead. Luffy gathers his briefcase and a few other things and starts for the door.

"Lucifer..." Nami says making him pause and to turn around to look at her. "C-can I come?" Nami asks. Luffy stands there for a minute thinking it over.

"I don't know love, you might not like it where we will be going." Luffy says.

"I still want to come." Nami says a little more determined. Luffy sighs a few minutes later.

"Fine you can come." Luffy says making Nami smile. The two leave their quarters, but stop at Makino's quarters.

"Come in." Makino says after Luffy knocks. The two walk in and see Iowa sitting on the couch with Makino. "Hey you two, what's up?" Makino asks.

"Mother, we will be gone for a while. I need you to keep an eye on Iowa for us while we are gone." Luffy says.

"Of course dear. Be safe." Makino says hugging the two.

"We will be." Luffy says. Luffy and Nami hug Iowa and soon make their way to the hangar.

* * *

And there is the end of this chapter. Next upload will be on 08/18/17, and as always leave reviews.

 _ElderH_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with an Ally

Here is chapter 4. Uploaded 8-19-17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, oh how I wish that I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting with an Ally

Luffy and Nami walk into a hangar as a Vought OS2U is loaded onto the launcher. A flight personnel walks over and salutes Luffy.

"Hello Admiral, the Maverik is ready for you sir." Officer Hathaway says with a salute.

"Good to hear. Has the extra tank been added on?" Luffy asks.

"Yes sir. Added and fueled. We also resupplied your ammunition as well." Hathaway says.

"Good." Luffy turns to Nami. "Alright love, we are now leaving." Luffy says and leads Nami over to the plane and helps her into the cockpit. Luffy straightens up as the launcher rises and the hangar doors open above them.

The rest of the crew walk over as they hear the alarms going off signaling that the launcher is being raised. They are surprised to see a plane on the launcher with Luffy and Nami inside. The OS2U roars to life with a tremendous roar as smoke comes out of the exhaust as Luffy pushes the throttle to full power.

"This is Maverik, do you copy bridge?" Luffy asks into the radio.

/"This is the bridge we copy you loud and clear Admiral."/ Thomas says.

"Alright, we should be gone for a couple of hours, so there is no need to be at full speed, so decrease the ships speed to 2/3."

/"As you command Admiral, anything else?"/ Thomas asks.

"No that should be it." Luffy takes a breath and turns to Nami. "Ready Nami?" Luffy asks.

"Yes Lucifer I am. I am a little excited as this will be my first time in something like this." Nami says with a smile.

"Well a little warning." He says getting her attention more. "You may either want to hold onto me or onto the bars on your sides as a launcher take-off can be a little rougher than a normal take-off." Luffy says. Nami wraps her arms around Luffy. "Alright hold on. Maverik taking off!" Luffy says into the headset as he pushes a lever forward. The Maverik lurches forward pushing Nami back into her seat and tightening her arms around Luffy and releasing a scream as the plane goes from 0-80 mph as it leaves the Iowa and quickly ascends into the air. The Straw Hats stare in shock at watching the take-off.

"Where in the hell are those two going?!" Nearly all of them yelled. The crew of the Iowa just looked at them and started to snicker at their expressions.

"Sorry we don't know. Admiral didn't tell anyone where he or the chief navigator were going." A sailor says (1).

Luffy turns back to Nami as they had reached 9,000 feet and were cruising at 117 mph.

"How you doing love?" Luffy asks. He sees Nami leaning against the window panting and with her hand over her heart.

"Lucifer...I am having...trouble breathing..." Nami gasps. Luffy quickly pulls out a small green tube with a plastic hose and puts a cup around her mouth and turns the knob allowing oxygen to flow through the hose and into Nami's mouth.

"This is a tank of oxygen, this will help you get your breathing under control. Where we are at the air is a little thin. We are 9,000 feet up in the air. This is normal for people who have never been up in really high altitudes before." Luffy says.

"So Lucifer...where are we going...?"

"You will have to wait and see." Luffy says with a small smile. 'If she knew where we were going, she would be freaking out right now.' Luffy thinks. "We should be getting to our destination in four hours. So you can go ahead and take a nap if you want since you won't really see anything since we are so high up." Luffy says.

"Okay Lucifer...I think that..I will...you will...wake me when...we get there...?" Nami asks.

"Yes I will wake you up when we arrive. So keep this mask on and take a nap as it will help you." Luffy says as he kisses her forehead.

"Okay Lucifer..." Nami mumbles as she nods off. Luffy turns his attention back to in front of him and continues to look over his gauges as he continues to fly the plane.

* * *

Four hours later Nami wakes up as she feels the plane descending. She looks out the front window to see the plane slowly landing on the water. Luffy continues to pull back on the throttle till the plane is barely above idling and the plane slowly makes it way towards a small water way. The plane slowly makes its way up the river passing under low hanging trees. A few minutes later a dock comes into view and Luffy guides the plane up to the dock and shuts off the engine. He gets out and ties it off to the dock and then helps Nami out.

"Well we are here finally." Luffy says grabbing his things. Nami is surprised to see him grab a cane. The start to follow a path until they see a village in the distance.

"Where are we Lucifer?" Nami asks starting to get a little concerned.

"We are on an island that has a large marine base, which is our destination." Luffy says shocking and horrifying her.

"A-A marine base! Why are we going there?! They will recognize you!" Nami says. In answer she sees Luffy surrounded by black mist which vanishes leaving an old man who has to use a cane to keep upright.

"You were saying love?" Luffy says with a smile. "Come, we have a marine base to visit. This is the story we will use. You are my six month pregnant daughter and I am your eighty year old father." Luffy says looping his arm with Nami's and starts to walk and acting the part of an old man. Nami comes out of her shock and starts to play along, while sweating.

The two make it t the marine base a few minutes later and walk inside. They walk up to what appears to be a receptionist.

"Hi how can I help you folks?" The marine asks.

"Yes is...Vice Admiral Jonathan here?" Luffy asks with a lisp and making Nami's eyes widen in fear at what Luffy is doing.

"He is, but do you have a appointment to see the Vice Admiral?" The marine asks.

"What did you say? You'll have to speak up sonny." Luffy asks acting like an old man.

"I said do you have an appointment?" The marine asks a little louder.

"Oh, that's what you said. No I do not, but he may see me if you pass this passage onto him." Luffy says. The marine sighs but nods for him to carry on. "Tell him this: 'What is the lead gray of the Caspians, and why is 61 an important number? Why is the man with the red eyes important to know?' Ask him that and he should see us." Luffy says. The marine sighs.

"Fine I will deliver your message, if he does want to see you , you are welcome to wait in those chairs over there." The marine says over his shoulder as he makes his way to the Vice Admiral's office.

"Lucifer! This isn't a good idea. What if we get caught." Nami whispers fearfully. Luffy takes her hands in his and pats them.

"Relax love we will be fine." Luffy reassures.

With the marine

The marine walks up to the Vice Admiral's door and knocks.

"Come in." Replies a voice.

"Excuse me." The marine says as he walks in and salutes. "Sir you have some one requesting to see you."

"Did they have an appointment? And who are they?" Jonathan asks.

"No sir they do not, they are a woman who appears to be about six months pregnant and her eighty year old father." The marine says.

"I do not have time to meet with them, as you can see I am busy, please dismiss them." Jonathan says going back to his paperwork.

"Of course sir, and one more thing the old man, he told me to tell you this phrase." The marine says. Jonathan motions with his hand telling the marine to continue. "This was the phrase 'What is the lead gray of the Caspians, and why is 61 and important number? Why is the man with red eyes important to know?' That was his message." The marine says not noticing the Vice Admiral stop writing and go rigid. Jonathan's head snaps up to the marine with narrowed eyes, which startles the marine.

"Are they here still?"

"Yes sir, they are out in the foyer waiting." The marine says.

"Well, go get them and bring them here." Jonathan barks making the marine flinch.

"Y-Yes sir!" The marine exclaims and rushes out of the office. A few minutes later the marine is leading Luffy and Nami into Jonathan's office. The marine helps Nami into her seat, who although is filled with fear, thanks the marine. He then helps Luffy into his seat. He salutes the Vice Admiral and leaves closing the door behind him. Jonathan stares at the two and Nami squirms a little not noticing the black mist now vanishing into the door, walls, ceiling and windows. Nami's fear turns to horror as Luffy cancels his disguise.

"L-Lucifer?! What are you doing?! You'll get caught!" Nami shrieks in fear. Jonathan starts chuckling making Nami freeze and turn to the Vice Admiral, who slowly gets to his feet.

"I should have guessed that it would be you." Jonathan says. Nami continues to pale more. "It is good to see you again Admiral." Jonathan says with a smile and a salute. Luffy stands and returns the salute.

"At ease Jonathan." Luffy says. The two take their seats again, with Jonathan making some cups of tea. He hands one to Luffy and one to Nami, whose hands are slightly trembling. "So you are the Admiral's wife and possibly the future Pirate Queen?" Jonathan asks. Finally gaining some control of herself, Nami turns to Luffy, who was currently adding some sugar to his tea and stirring it before taking a sip.

"L-Lucifer, w-what's going on...?" Nami asks.

"Nami meet Vice Admiral Jonathan, A fellow Straw Hat." Luffy says with a smile. Nami's eyes widen at this information.

"H-He's a Straw Hat? But he is in the marines. How can he be a Straw Hat at the same time." Nami asks.

"You see Admiral had a select number of us infiltrate the marines. There are about 3500 of us who are in various positions through out the marines. About half of the Vice Admirals of the marines are Straw Hats in fact." Jonathan says shrugging his shoulders shocking Nami at how many marines are really members of the crew. Nami starts to feel faint at this news. Luffy catches her as she falls out of the chair. Luffy helps her over to the couch and helps her lay down.

"Just rest for now Nami." Luffy says.

"O-Okay Lucifer..." Nami says as she closes her eyes. Luffy walks back over and retakes his seat.

"So Admiral, what brings you to G-8?" Jonathan asks puzzled to know why he was being visited by Luffy. In answer Luffy opens his briefcase and pulls out some paper and hands it to Jonathan who looks it over. Luffy sees Jonathan's eyebrows raise before knitting together. He slams his hand down on his desk, while tightening his hold on the sheet. "What?! This is news to me sir!" Jonathan growls not happy after reading this report.

"So this is new to you then." Luffy says with his thumb on his chin in thought.

"Yes sir." Jonathan says.

"So someone has gotten their hands on one of my ships, and killed the entire crew it appears." Luffy says deep in thought with anger starting to lace his voice.

"It appears that way sir, because a ship of that caliber shouldn't have already sunk. I am sorry sir, I should have read the report more thoroughly before I sent it to you." Jonathan says bowing his head.

"It is not your fault Jonathan. I almost dismissed it as a regular report as well, so we are in the same boat. This shows that there was at least a lot of planning that went into stealing this ship. " Luffy says.

"So what do we do now sir?" Jonathan asks. Luffy sighs and slouches in his seat as he rests his head on the back of the chair as he stares up at the ceiling. Luffy opens his mouth to reply, but a knock is heard at the door. Their eyes widen, but relax at the voice on the other side.

"Jonathan, are you in your office?" Comes a feminine voice.

"Yes dear I am. Come in." Jonathan says. Black mist surrounds the door allowing the door to open. The door opens and Jonathan's wife Jessica walks in. She closes the door and turns around and freezes when she sees who is sitting in front of her husband.

"A-Admiral! What are you doing here?" Jessica asks as she salutes.

"Relax Jessica. I am on here on some bad business I'm afraid." Luffy says with a grim look.

"What happened?" She ask now taking the empty seat to Luffy's left.

"One of our new ships was stolen, with possibly the new crew killed." Luffy says sadly. Jessica's eyes widen in shock then in horror.

"Was it the ship that our son is suppose to be on?" Jessica asks in fear. Jonathan's eyes widen as he now realizes that this could be the ship that his son was to be the navigation's officer of.

"No, Edward was not stationed to this ship, he is on the USS Design, a minesweeper. The ship in question is one of the brand new ones. This one was completed a month ago. So this ship had a crew of about 100 men. This ship's name is the USS Samoa, a Battlecruiser, her crew capacity is 1,517, but since she was finishing her sea trials, she only had a crew of 100 on board. They must have been ambushed and possibly killed. We as of now do not know where the Samoa is or who has her at this moment in time." Luffy says making the two relax that their son was okay.

"It's bad to hear about the men we have lost. We will keep an ear out for anything about the missing Samoa." Jonathan says.

"That's all I can ask from you Jonathan since we do not know who we are dealing with, but when I find out, oh they are going to wish they had not killed my men and stolen my ship!" Luffy says no longer able to keep back his anger as things start flying around the room. Jonathan and Jessica duck to the floor and behind the desk respectively to avoid being hit by flying objects. Luffy subconsciously creates a wall of mist protecting Nami. A few minutes later Luffy calms down and the objects drop to the floor.

"Nam...Nami...Nami you need to wake up." Nami hears as she is lightly shook a wake.

"Huh? Lucifer...?" Nami says rubbing her eyes as she sits up. She looks around the room and spots Jonathan. She blinks a couple of times before her eyes shoot open remembering where she was.

"Nami you need to relax. If you start to panic you might lose the babies." Luffy says. Nami freezes and starts to take deep breaths. A few minutes later she gets her breathing under control and calmly opens her eyes. "Good job love. We are leaving. It's time we headed back to the ship." Luffy says helping her to her feet. Luffy is covered in black mist and the mist vanishes to show his disguise of the old man again. He opens the door.

"Again Vice Admiral, thank you for taking the time to see us." Luffy says in an old voice.

"It is my pleasure to help concerned citizens." Jonathan says as he shakes Luffy's hand but whispers. "It was good to see you sir, have a nice flight back." Jonathan says with a salute, which is followed by Jessica.

"I guess till next time." Jessica says."

"Till next time." Luffy says. With his arm looped with Nami's he leads her out of the office following Jonathan and to the lobby area.

"Have a good day sir, ma'am, and hope that you have a healthy baby." Jonathan says. Not helping herself, Nami blurts out.

"Oh, I'm not having one, I'm pregnant with twins." Nami says. Jonathan and Jessica's eyes widen in shock at hearing that as they thought that Nami was pregnant with one child, not two.

"W-Well then take care and hope that you have a safe pregnancy." Jessica says coming out of her shock.

"I'll try my best." Nami says. The two leave the base and walk to the outskirts of town and Luffy vanishes his disguise and the two make their way back to the plane. An hour later the Maverik takes off and they make their way back to the Iowa (2).

* * *

The plane returns to the Iowa a few hours later and is raised out of the water by the crane and sets the plane back on the launcher. The two climb out of the plane to see the crew standing there staring at them with questions in their eyes. Kaya starts to ask first but stops before something strange started falling from the sky.

"What is this? Rain?" Zoro asked as he was lifting weights.

"Doesn't look like it." Usopp said as they all began looking towards the sky.

"That's weird." Sanji said. "That looks like a..." Everyone's jaws dropped in horror as a massive broken galleon fell from the sky.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

The water became choppy as the fallen ship crashed into the water, sending waves everywhere and rocking the Iowa around in the water.

"HANG ON EVERYONE!" Zoro yelled as everyone grabbed onto whatever they could. "DON'T GET THROWN OFF THE SHIP!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Nojiko yelled as Usopp, Chopper, Carue, Johnny, and Yosaku slid around, trying to maintain there balance.

"Why are there ships falling out of the sky?!" Arlong yelled while Luffy hung to a piece of railing while wrapping one arm around Nami to keep her from falling around.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" Elizabeth repeated quickly as she hung to Anna, who hugged her back and increased her weight while holding onto the stairs of the deck so as not to get thrown off.

"Elizabeth is right!" Usopp yelled with a giant smile, his eyes wide and bloodshot. "This has to be a dream!"

"Really?! Thank-" Chopper yelled before the two of them slammed into each other head first.

"MORE OF IT'S COMING DOWN!" Sanji yelled as he looked up. "LUFFY! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT'S HE GONNA DO?!" Nojiko yelled.

"ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN HANGING TO THE DECK GUN!" Sanji yelled.

"What's up, Usopp?" Luffy asked as he noticed Usopp sitting lotus-style with his hands clapped together, a calm smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Close one's eyes, and cast away one's fear." He said. "And when I open my eyes, I see nothing but a calm and peaceful-SKELETON!" He yelled as a skeleton fell in front of him. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"DON'T THROW THAT THING OVER HERE!" Nami yelled from Luffy's hold, while holding onto Iowa in her arms, who had her arms wrapped around her mother.

"MORE OF THEM ARE COMING!" Johnny yelled.

"WHY ARE THE DEAD RAINING FROM THE SKY?!" Yosaku yelled while Kaya changed to her candy form and stuck herself and Merry to the deck. Robin was the only one who wasn't yelling in a panic as debris kept on falling from the sky. After a few more chaos filled minutes, the debris ceased falling from the sky.

"What in all the Blue Seas just happened?" Gin asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Anna answered while Usopp and Chopper trembled together in a tight hug.

"I'm really starting to hate the Grand Line!" Usopp yelled in a freaked out voice. "First that ship graveyard in the Rainbow Mist appears! Now they're falling down on our heads, with skeletons included!"

"Is it over?" Elizabeth asked as she peeked an eye out from under her hat, her arms still clinging to Anna.

"Oh no!" Nami yelled as she stared at the Log Pose on her wrist.

"Now what?" Johnny groaned

"More ships falling?" Yosaku asked as he looked up at the sky again.

"The Log Pose is broken!" She said. "It keeps pointing at the sky and nowhere else!"

"The Log Pose isn't broken." Robin said calmly as she stepped forward. "The Log Pose registers an island with a strong magnetic pull, and the needle is reflecting that. If it's pointing to the sky," She said as she looked up to the sky. "Then it must mean it's pointing to Sky Island."

"Sky Island?!" They all asked.

"Are you saying that there's an island up in the sky above us?" Anna asked.

"Is that where the ship and skeletons that fell on us came from?" Usopp stuttered out.

"I don't see anything like that up there." Zoro said as he looked up at the sky.

"Not quite." Robin said. "What's actually up there is an entire sea."

"An entire sea?!" Nami said while Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku looked like little kids about to go on a carnival ride.

"That's a little hard to believe." Chris said.

"Alright! Time to set sail for Sky Island!" Luffy yelled.

"You heard him guys!" Usopp yelled. "Let's go!"

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Gin asked. "It's not like this ship can sprout wings and fly." Unnoticed by all except for Nami, Luna, and Robin, Luffy looks away making the three wonder why he made that look.

"Truth be told, I've never seen Sky Island myself." Robin said before she and Nami started to argue about the Log Pose, with Robin saying that no matter what happens on the Grand Line, the Log Pose always points the way, with Luffy agreeing with her. Luffy broke away from the two and he and Usopp jumped towards the broken ship and began looking around. Robin had opened up a casket that was among the wreckage that fell and began to piece the skull back together that was inside. After some work, she pieced it together and began to explain all that she could tell from the skull. His age, how he died, what sea he came from, along with the ship that fell from the sky and where it came from as well, including how old it was. The rest of the crew just stared in amazement as she worked while Luffy and Usopp looked around the ship.

"Found it!" Luffy said in excitement as he held up a chart in his hands with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Usopp asked before water started pouring in. "Tell me on the ship!" Usopp yelled as the water quickly came up to their waists. The two of them the swam back to the ship. The two of them were now on the ship, soaking wet, with Luffy looking at them all with a huge grin.

"I found it!" Luffy said as he held up the chart in his hands. "Check this out guys!"

"A map of Sky Island?!" Everyone said as they looked at it.

"Skypiea?" Nami said as she held the chart in her hands.

"Then it's actually real?!" Nojiko asked before some of the men cheered. Arlong, Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku began dancing, arms locked over the others shoulders as they began to sing about Sky Island.

"You're celebrating too early." Nami said. "Fake maps like this are pretty common." Luffy stared at her while the others looked crestfallen, their eyes looking devoid of happiness. "Ah! It's real! It must be!" She said before she slammed her fist onto the wall. "But whether it's real or not doesn't matter! I don't know how to get this ship up to the sky!"

"I do." Luffy said with a huge grin, surprising Nami and most of the crew.

"You do? How would you know?" Nami asked.

"Nami." Said Zoro, gaining her attention. "Remember what Luffy told us?" Nami looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened. Luffy was from the Grand Line, so he did or should know how to get to Sky Island.

"You know Captain?" Robin asked. "Have you been there before?"

"Personally? No, but I knew someone who had been before." Luffy said before he stared out at sea. "Right now, we need to get to that ship that sunk."

"Why?" Nami asked. "If you know how to get there, why do we need to get onto that ship?"

"Because there's something on it that we'll need." Luffy said. "And it's something you'll like as well Nami."

"Treasure?" Nami asked.

"We have storage rooms full of treasure!" Nojiko said.

"Trust me. We'll need it." Luffy said.

"Alright! Let's salvage that ship!" Nami yelled.

"AYE!" Most of the men yelled with nets in their hands.

"THOSE WON'T DO IT!" Zoro yelled while Chopper asked Robin what salvage meant. Robin explained that it meant they would pull the ship up from the water, but that the ship was too big to be pulled up by their ship. While Usopp worked on something to help them salvage, Robin stared at Luffy with a thoughtful expression.

'What exactly do you know, Luffy?' She thought. Luffy had been a bit of a puzzle to her at times, and this whole deal with him saying that he knew how to get to Sky Island had ripped a few pieces away. This peaked her curiosity about the water-darknessman that was her current captain, who was now helping Zoro, Sanji, Jones and Gin get into metal suits with air hoses. Arlong was going down, but had no need for a suit since he was a fishman and Luffy had no need either since he can breathe underwater due to his water powers.

"Well, good luck." Nami said before they jumped. "We'll be praying." The six sank beneath the waves and looked around them, seeing everything that was beneath the waves due to sunlight making it's way down.

"This is Chopper." Chopper said as he and Usopp kept the air flowing in. "Sound off."

/"This is Luffy. Lot's of monsters down here!"/

/"Looks like we're above a nest of seasnakes."/

/"This is Sanji! Whoa! They're staring right at me!"/

/"Man, these things are huge!"/

"Alright." Nami said.

"How is it alright?!" Usopp asked with wide eyes.

"Good luck Big Bros!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

"Be safe guys!" Vivi yelled while Carue quacked.

"Bring me a souvenir!" Anna laughed. Everyone was looking over the railing before they heard a whistle and cymbols being played in the distance.

"Salvage! Sal~va~ge!" Sang the men on board.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as Usopp lowered one of his goggles down to get a closer look. They saw a ship bigger than the Going Merry, but still smaller than the Iowa coming towards them. It had a monkey's face with no eyes with bananas as crossbones as it's mark, with the ship looking like a tiny jungle on deck, and a giant monkey with cymbols as it's figurehead.

"All hands! Full stop!" Someone shouted.

"AYE AYE, SIR!"

"This is where the ship sunk?!" The same voice called out.

"AYE AYE, SIR! BOSS!"

"Boss! That's ME you're reffering to!" Shouted the man, though he looked more like an ape. "Prepare to raise the ship! That sunken ship is now the owner of the Boss of the Masira Pirates, Masira, the Salvage King!" He shouted as he and his men started cheering while making monkey sounds.

"Just what we needed." Nami said as most of the crew were giving them all strange looks. "More weirdos."

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing?!" Masira shouted as he looked at the Iowa. "This here's my turf!"

"Your turf?" Nami asked.

"Exactly! Any ships that sink around here are mine!" Masira said. "You guys better not be trying to steal what's mine!"

"So he's going to salvage the ship then." Robin observed.

"Sounds like it." Usopp said.

"So what? We let them do it?" Anna asked.

"Stop whispering!" Masira shouted. "Answer my question!" Nami was about to say something, but Vivi opened her mouth first.

"We're sorry." She shouted. "We didn't mean any harm. We were just trying to find a way to Sky Island!" She said, causing a few of them to slap their hands over her mouth, thinking that Vivi's kind heart and tendency to try and use words at situations like this were going to get them killed. Masira's eyes widened at her words, which was noticed by the Straw Hats on the ship.

"Did you just say 'Sky Island'?" Masira asked in a low voice. Some of them were trying to make up an excuse before Masira and his crew began to laugh. "To think that I'd actually meet pirates who believe that story!"

"Is...something wrong with wanting to go to Sky Island?" Chopper asked.

/"Hey guys!"/ Luffy came over the radio, making some of the Straw Hats jump before Usopp and Nami clamp their hands down on the radio.

"What was that?" Masira asked.

"Nothing!" Nami said with a forced smile. "Anyway, about th-" Nami said before she felt a wave of haki come up from beneath them. The Straw Hats and Masira Pirates looked down beneath the waves, silence filling the void.

"What...was that?" Masira asked as another wave came, this one more powerful and knocking out a few of Masira's men.

'Lucifer! Not now!' Nami mentally yelled. Suddenly, an enormous blast of Haki erupted from beneath the waves, now causing all but Masira and the Straw Hats to faint, then some of the Straw Hats looked like they were trembling. Finally, Nami moved her hands and speak into the radio but doesn't get the chance as a massive geyser of water that is twice the size of the Iowa shoots up startling everyone even Masira's men, who had came to. The geyser then drenches both ships, making both rock. The water stops and everyone looks to see five bodies, well three in metal suits. They then look at the middle figure and all reel back at the look on the man's face.

"W-What?!" Nami stutters, trying to regain her composure after seeing the look of anger on Luffy's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?!" Roared Luffy making some flinch at his tone. "WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU GUYS, BUT NO ONES ANSWERING! WE GOT WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR! WE WANTED YOU TO PULL US UP!"

"R-Right! S-Sorry!" Usopp yelled while Masira began yelling and slapping his crew awake. They were awake, but every one of them were shivering as if cold as they looked around in confusion. The three in the suits were soon being helped out of the suits before Luffy let go of the waver.

"That's it?" Nami asked in disappointment and irritation after calming down. "That's what you went down there to get? What is this?"

"It's something really cool!" Luffy said with a big grin.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to see Masira jump over onto their ship and glare at them all. "What's going on here?! What did you guys do to cause my men to pass out?!"

"Sorry. That was me." Luffy said. "I tried calling, but no one answered." Luffy says glancing at his crew making some flinch, Masira just raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Anyway Luffy," Vivi said. "This...man, and his crew, own these waters according to him. They don't want us taking what they wish to salvage."

"I heard you guys are trying to get to Sky Island." Masira said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Luffy said with a smile. "The Log Pose keeps pointing up. We even found a map on that ship before it sank." He then took the map from Nami and showed it to Masira. Masira didn't move for a moment as he stared at the map before he started laughing. He then turned towards his ship with a smile on his face.

"MEN! AS OF RIGHT NOW, THESE GUYS ARE OUR FRIENDS!" He called out, earning a cheer of monkey sounds from the crew.

"Just like that?" Usopp asked while Masira gave them back the map.

"I believe in the legend of Sky Island as well!" Masira said as he looked at them again. "And I know just the guy who could help you get there!"

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Of course!" Masira said. "But first, I've got a ship to salvage. MEN! GET READY TO SALVAGE!"

"AYE AYE, SIR!" They called back as Masira walked towards the railing and put one foot on it before looking back at them.

"As for that map and that strange thing you pulled from the ship," He said before he smiled. "Keep them!" He then jumped back and began to shout orders to his crew to get the salvage operation underway. The Straw Hats watched as they worked to bring the ship up, except for Robin. She eyed Luffy, and couldn't help but wonder what he and the others were talking about earlier. She was snapped out of her thoughts when everyone began shouting about a giant shadow beneath the waves pass right underneath the both of them.

"What is that?!" Usopp shouted as the others all looked at it before the hoses that were beneath the waves began pulling in the direction the shadow was going. Their gaze was captured again as they watched in stunned silence as something came up from the beneath the waves, revealing an island sized turtle.

"WHERE'D THAT THING COME FROM?!" Elizabeth and Anna shouted.

"It's huge!" Chris yelled.

"HEY!" Masira yelled, completely pissed. "THAT OVERGROWN TURTLE'S EATING THE SHIP WE WERE SALVAGING!"

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Kuro said before he and the rest of the crew saw Masira staring off into the distance and trembling. The Straw Hats looked as well before they all started turning blue with fear. 5 Massive shadows that made Elbaf giants look like ants appeared. Each one looked like a human with wings on their back and were portrayed on the clouds in the sky. Everyone was petrified at the sight, including Luffy and Luna, before the one in the middle raised a spear above it's head.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNSSSSTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRSSSSS!" Faster than blinking, the Iowa sped off at high speeds across the water, each of the men on board rowing with everything they had as the engines were at full speed, and Luffy using his water powers to create a powerful current to push the ship.

* * *

There it is.

 _Author's notes:_

1\. I do not know the takeoff speed for a launcher so I just made up the speed in case you were wondering.

to see this place make an appearance so soon?

Next update in two weeks. As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	5. author's note

Hey guys unfortunately I won't be able to do a update this week as I will be gone for a family reunion in Utah, but when I get back I will have it uploaded. I appreciate you guys and the reviews that you all leave.

ElderH


	6. Chapter 5: Jaya part I

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I had a family reunion so I was not able to update, then when I get back imagine my surprise I got kicked out of my apartment for no reason, so I had to look for a new place and fortunately I found one on such short notice. At least i kn ow that I wasn't the only one to get kicked out with no notice. Any how this chapter was uploaded 9/9/2017.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

 _Reviews:_

Namespike: _I thank you for that info you sent me about the launcher in chapter 4. Yeah I was talking about the old launcher that was standard on battleships and some cruisers._

* * *

Chapter 5: Jaya Part I

The Straw Hats were now under clear skies, far away from the giant shadows that blotted out the sky. Each of them were panting in either fear and/or exhaustion from rowing the ship.

"That...couldn't have been real." Zoro said while Sanji lit a cigarette to calm his nerves before the crew began stating all that had happened from the ship falling out of the sky, to the giant shadows they saw in the clouds.

"Well...what do we do now?" Anna asked, trembling.

"The Log's still pointing up and we have no clue where to go." Nami said as she looked at the Log Pose still pointing up on her wrist.

"Well, we could always follow this Pose." Robin said. Everyone looked at Robin to see her holding up an Eternal Pose. "I swiped it from that monkey man's ship back there." She said as she handed it to Nami. Nami looked at it before she started crying and smiled at Robin.

"We'd be lost without you here." She said.

"Now we won't be going around in circles." Nojiko added while Nami looked at the name on the Pose.

"Hmm. Jaya?" She said aloud.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Luffy on his knees, holding his head tightly with both hands and screaming.

"Luffy!" Elizabeth yelled as some of them gathered around him, asking him what was wrong.

"You sick or something Big Bro?" Johnny asked.

"He's sick?! Someone call a doctor!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"That's you." Yosaku said as Luffy's nails dug into the skin on his face and under his hair, causing a few trickles of blood to run down his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled before smashing his head into the deck, busting up the wood on impact. "GO AWAY!" BAM! He slammed his head into the deck again each time he screamed. "GO AWAY!" BAM!" "GO Awayyyy." Luffy slurred as Chopper pulled the needle out of him.

"Sedative!" Chopper said as Luffy fell forward fast asleep. The whole crew, Luna included, were now looking at the sleeping, bleeding Luffy.

* * *

Later

Luffy's eyes slowly opened as he looked around, his vision blurry before he blinked a few times.

"Where...am I?" Luffy asked as his vision returned.

"Lucifer!" Luffy turned his head to see Nami with Iowa sitting in her lap and his mother sitting in some chairs next to him and his sister sitting on a bed, with looks of relief on their faces. "Thank God! I was starting to get worried!"

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"You tell us." Luna said. "You just started yelling and slamming your head into the deck. Chopper had to sedate you since you didn't respond to anything we said."

"I did that?" Luffy asked as she gave him his hat.

"That, and started clawing at your head until it started bleeding." Makino said in a worried voice. "Which is why Chopper bandaged your head. Everyone's outside, waiting to hear when you've woken up."

"Oh." Luffy said as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary." Kaya said as she pulled open the curtains.

"Come on let's go." Nami said before the three of them walked outside. "Everyone! He's awake!" Almost the entire crew surrounded Luffy, hoping that he was alright.

"Nice to see you awake Big Bro!" Said Johnny and Yosaku in unison.

"Don't know what was wrong, but next time, try not to take it out on the ship." Usopp said, a few planks of wood under one arm, a hammer in another, and a few nails between his teeth in a smile.

"How's your head Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I'm alright guys." Luffy said as Robin leaned against the railing. "Sorry for freaking out like that."

"The wounds healed up." Chopper said.

"So, what's on your mind Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Just...remembering something that I haven't thought about in years." Luffy answered before turning to Nami. "We heading towards Jaya?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She said. "We decided to try and find that Masira guy. Since the Eternal Pose is from his ship, it must be his base of operations. So we're going there."

"Alright." Luffy said with a small smile before walking away. "I'll be up on the bridge if you guys need me."

"You were out for awhile." Sanji said, finally getting over his funk. "I'll bring you a snack in a moment."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Luffy said. Everyone froze at those words. Every single one of them had seen something strange since entering the Grand Line. But to hear Luffy mutter those three words? All but Robin's jaw practically smashed through the wooden deck as Luffy continued on his way to the bridge.

'Luffy...NOT HUNGRY?!' They all thought. They didn't know what was more disturbing: Hearing him say those words, or whatever it was that made him lose his appetite?

The world around Luffy faded away after he took his seat in the captains chair on the bridge. He sat there looking out at sea. His hat was shadowing his eyes as he remembered both the good and bad times. All the adventures he and his friends and crew had. All the laughs, the tears, the fun, the sorrow. His eyes hardened as he thought of those who fought against him and his crew. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Lucifer?" Nami called to him. She and everyone else were on the bridge behind him with concern in their eyes. "Lucifer? Please answer me."

"Hmm?" Luffy said as he turned his head slightly to see them. "Oh. Hi guys. Something wrong?"

"That's our line." Anna said. "You've been sitting there for hours."

"Are you sick Luffy?" Chopper asked. "Is that why you're not hungry?"

"No. Just...thinking is all." Luffy said. "Anyway, what's up?"

"We're close to Jaya." Thomas said, trying not to show open concern for his captain, and friend, but you can see it in his eyes as well as the eyes as the others on the bridge. "The winds have stabilized."

"Oh." Luffy said as he looked ahead. "Jaya." He muttered.

"Something wrong with Jaya Luffy?" Nojiko asked.

"No." Luffy said.

"I see an island!" Usopp shouted as he was looking through a telescope. Everyone then dispersed, with Nami giving him one more glance before telling the others what to do. They slowly sailed towards the island before a few of them began admiring how it looked.

"Looks like a resort!" Usopp said from the rail after climbing down the mast.

"Really? I've been wanting to find a place to relax for a while." Nami said.

"I don't think we'll have that chance." Anna said as she looked at the other boats in the harbor.

"Those are all pirate ships." Kuro said as he looked at the various Jolly Rogers on said boats.

"Can't be." Nami said with a forced laugh. "You guys are just imagining-"

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Someone from inside the town screamed.

"What's wrong with this town?!" Chopper, Nami, Elizabeth and Usopp cried while Carue quacked in fear.

"Guess we better hope to find Masira, and fast." Jones said as everyone began to decide where they would go. Robin went to find information with Luna joining her. The ones who would stay with the ship were Kaya, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Elizabeth, Carue, and Nojiko. The ones who went into Mock Town were Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Luna, Anna, Vivi, Johnny, Yosaku, Jones, Arlong, Kuro, Merry, Gin and a few sailors from the Iowa, who had all boarded the Going Merry, since the Iowa is too big.

"So, where to first?" Zoro asked as Vivi wore a aviators cap with a pair of goggles and some of the sailors went off to do their own thing. Luffy's attire was a blue button up shirt, pair of cargo pants, and a pair of work boots. Zoro's remained the same as usual as well. Anna left her yellow cap on the ship and wore a bright yellow crop top with a lemon design on it that exposed much of her breasts and belly, her white heels and earrings, her umbrella, and low riding white shorts that hugged her ass and exposed much of her legs. Vivi's was much simpler with her blue tank top, white shoes, and blue jean pants. Gin's outfit was the same except his shirt, which was now a maroon color. Johnny and Yosaku's outfits were the same as always. Arlong had on a pair of shorts with the bottoms ripped on the cuffs and a button shirt undone. Kuro was wearing a colored button up shirt with a tie and black slacks. Jones's outfit consisted of a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans with a pair of black boots. And Nami had a white top with thin blue stripes and orange skirt with rings on her hips with her gladiator sandals."What's with the hat and goggles?"

"After that incident in Ruluka, Vivi can't risk leaving the ship without a disguise." Nami said before glaring at the boys. "You boys have to promise that you won't fight at all while we're here."

"Why? Everyone else is." Gin said as he moved his head to avoid a flying bottle.

"Because if we get kicked out, then we'll never find Masira." Nami said.

"Promise you won't fight!" She yelled.

"We promise we won't fight." The men all groaned looking forward to fighting like all the others on the island.

"While we're here, let's see if we can get some provisions and such." Anna suggested.

"It'll give us an excuse to spend some of that money we've got." Gin said.

"Fine." Nami sighed. "But at least spend it on something we'll need."

"WIIIHAHAHA!" Luffy stopped in his tracks at that laugh, making the others bump into him.

"Something wrong Luffy?" Vivi asked as Luffy eyed the laughing muscle man standing on a roof. The others followed his vision and saw him as well.

"Who's that guy?" A random passerby asked.

"Dunno, but he keeps calling himself a Wrestling Champion." The other said.

"Champion?" Zoro said as he and the others glared at the man.

"Don't even think about fighting him!" Nami yelled before she dragged them all away. They kept on walking before a sick man with a pale purplish complexion fell in front of them.

"Who's this guy?" Gin asked.

"Sorry.*Hic* I fell off my horse." The man slurred.

"We'll help you up." Johnny said as he and Yosaku hoisted him onto his horse.

"Thanks for your help." He said. "Let's go, Stronger." Sadly, the horse fell over as well.

"The horse too?" Asked the men as they slapped the air.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Anna asked as the man held up a basket full of apples.

"For helping me out. Help*Hic* yourselves." He said.

"You think that we're dumb or something? Who accepts apples from some random stranger?" Surprisingly, Gin's stomach growled as he looked at the apples. "Are you serious?"

"Can't help being hungry." Gin said as he reached for one before a nearby explosion got their attention. They listened to the people shouting about some people eating apples from some strange guy before they exploded. "Then again, it could just be gas."

"Shame. Fate may have favored you." Said the man before he and his horse moved.

"That guy was a weirdo." Yosaku said.

* * *

Back at the ship

Kaya was sitting in a lawn chair relaxing, Sanji was wondering what to make for lunch, Usopp and Chopper made minor repairs wherever they were needed on the Going Merry, Elizabeth was finishing a painting of the Rainbow Mist that they had left behind the other day, Nojiko was tending to the tangerine trees, Chris was out on deck taking a nap and Carue was looking at the town with a sad face.

"Quack!" Carue quacked.

"What he say?" Usopp asked.

"He says 'I hope Vivi's okay in town'." Chopper translated.

"Don't worry." Nojiko said as she looked at Carue. "She'll be alright. Luffy's with her, remember?"

"And Nami'll keep the boys in line." Nojiko added.

"I'd have made it much more romantic if I was with her." Sanji sighed before the faint sound of cymbols were clanging in the distance, with the word 'Salvage' being sung.

"Is that?!" Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

* * *

With Luffy's group

Luffy and his friends walked into a more quiet and luxurious part of Mock Town, soaking in the view and better looking buildings around them.

"Nice place!" Johnny said as they walked around.

"Maybe we can stay here for the night, then hit Sky Island tomorrow!" Yosaku suggested.

"A little too quiet for my taste." Gin said.

"You okay Luffy?" Anna asked. "You've been either quiet or angry."

"Excuse me!" Came a panicked voice. Everyone turned to see a little man with wide eyes and a tiny black mustache approach them while rubbing his hands together and swaying side to side while sweating.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Luna asked.

"I do apologize, but I'm afraid that the entire Tropical Hotel has been rented out to the Bellamy Party!" Said the man as he swayed. "Because of this, I'm afraid that we cannot accept any other patrons, so I must ask you all to leave immediately!"

"So, this is a hotel?" Zoro asked.

"Who's Bellamy?" Vivi asked.

"Please sirs! I'm begging of you-"

"What's going on here?!" Yelled a voice, terrifying the owner as two figures walked in. All looked to see a man with blue hair and a purple vizor over his eyes walk in alongside a curvy blonde with a red bandana and sunglasses.

"Mr. Sarquiss!" Yelled the panicked owner. "W-Welcome back!"

"Who let these losers in?" Complained the woman. "We paid good money to rent this place, so throw them out!"

"What's with the goggles?" Sarquiss laughed as he looked Vivi. "Oh, I get it. Embarrassed to be seen with your current company?"

"This guy's getting on my nerves." Gin said as he reached for his tonfa.

"FORGET IT!" Nami yelled.

"What? You think you can take me little man?" Sarquiss laughed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out whatever little pocket money he had and threw it at their feet. "Take this and get some new clothes."

"Come on Sarquiss." Lily laughed while all but Luffy glared at the two of them. "You don't need to waste money on these poor fools!"

"You're right!" Sarquiss laughed. "I can find plenty of better uses for it! Like in a ditch!"

"Keep you're dirty money." Anna said as she and the others walked away. Sarquiss and Lily only grinned as they joined their crewmates in the hotel.

"Careful around that guy with the Straw Hat, Sarquiss." Said one of his crew as he handed him Luffy's wanted poster. "His bounty's higher than yours."

"50,000,000? For that little runt?" Sarquiss asked. "Bellamy needs to see this."

Luffy and his friends were walking around, his friends obviously pissed, before they walked towards a bar.

"I need a drink." Nami said as she walked towards the door.

Luffy was sitting on a barstool, followed by Vivi, Nami, and Zoro. Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, and Anna, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, Luna, and Merry sat at a nearby table close to them so they could all talk.

"I'm starting to hate this town." Nami said. "Anyone I asked laughed at me for wanting to associate with Masira."

"Well, the folks here know him." Said the barkeep. "He, his brother, and the old man they hang around with don't get along with the people of this town."

"Why?" Jones asked.

"I'm not quite sure. You'd have to meet them to find out." Said the barkeep. "The Log Pose resets after 4 days, but you might want to leave before then."

"Four days, huh?" Nami said as she looked at the Log Pose on her wrist. "Then we can't stay for more than two days. Hey, can you tell me-"

"Hey, Barkeep!" Roared the big man a barstool away from Zoro. Everyone looked at the man. "This cherry pie's so good, I'm gonna die!" Said the big man before he took a swig from his drink, then turned a little blue. "Blegh! This drink tastes like toilet water!"

"I'm not the cook, so don't blame me." Said the barkeep.

"Whatever." The man said before smiling. "I'll take 50 of those cherry pies to go."

"I'm looking for a pirate with a Straw Hat!" Everyone turned towards the entrance to see a tall man in a pink shirt with a blue Captain's coat over his shoulders, tan skin, blonde unkept hair, and a grin on his face walk in.

"He's looking for you my Liege." Arlong said. "You know him?"

"No." Luffy said.

"What a shabby place this is." Sarquiss said before he slashed a few people, then took their seats. "Not even generous enough to offer up their seats." A lot of the people in the bar ran out in fear as Bellamy's crew all piled in while Bellamy approached where Luffy was.

"So, you're the little runt that has 50,000,000 berries on his head?" Bellamy asked as Luffy looked up at him, the rage from earlier nowhere there. Some of the patrons began looking at Luffy in shock at hearing he had a bounty like that.

"Isn't that his old bounty?" Johnny whispered as Bellamy ordered something for himself and Luffy.

"Yes, but that is from East Blue,the correct and new wanted posters must not have arrived here." Yosaku answered as the barkeep gave Bellamy and Luffy their drinks. Bellamy lifted his glass before walking towards Luffy, who lifted his glass as well.

"Thanks." Luffy said as he took a sip while his friends freaked out. Luffy didn't care what was gonna happen as Bellamy slammed Luffy's head down, breaking part of the bar in the process. Bellamy's crew began to laugh at the sight while Bellamy looked at Luffy's crew.

"And what do you punks think you're doing?" He asked as Zoro had his sword to Bellamy's throat, with Johnny, Yosaku, Kuro, Jones, Arlong and Gin holding out their weapons as well as Merry was checking on Luffy.

"That's my line." Zoro growled.

"Zoro!" Shouted Nami. "You promised not to fight-"

"Shut up! He's looking for a fight, so I'll give him one if he wants it!" Zoro said as Luffy got up and looked at Bellamy.

"What was that for anyway, jackass?" Gin said.

"It's nothing personal. I just want to test this kid is all." Bellamy said with a grin.

"A test?" Johnny and Yosaku asked while giving him confusing glares while Bellamy's men shouted at the scene.

"Go on Bellamy!"

"Kick that shrimp's ass!"

"What kind of test involves fighting?" Vivi asked while Nami turned to the barkeep.

"Hold on!" Nami shouted. "We didn't come here for trouble! We just wanted to find someone to help us get to Sky Island!" Everyone stopped cheering and shouting as they stared at Nami.

"Did she just say Sky Island?" Someone asked.

"That's right." Anna said. "Sky Island."

"PFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA!" The entire tavern erupted in laughter as they all pointed and laughed at Luffy and his friends.

"THEY WANNA GO TO SKY ISLAND!"

"WHAT A BUNCH OF MORONS!"

"SKY ISLAND'S A FAIRY TALE!"

"But the Log Pose is pointing straight up! See?" Nami yelled as she held up her wrist. Everyone stopped for a moment, then started laughing again.

"THE LOG'S POINTING AT THE SKY~!"

"NEWSFLASH: YOUR LOG'S BUSTED!" The laughing continued as Nami went red in embarrassment.

"You got me there kid!" Bellamy laughed as he sat down at the bar. "I can't believe you guys actually believe in that story! Considering how little you all know! Like how there are thousands of currents in the Grand Line! One of which is called the Knock-Up Stream!" He then turned to them all. "By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you haven't." Bellamy then went on about how the powerful current of water that shoots into the sky, how the myth of the Sky Island started when sailors saw ships falling out of the sky and deduced that an island in the sky was the only reason. He then went on to say that stuff like that was nothing but fake, and that all dreams like that could be rationally explained, earning more glares from the crew while the whole tavern laughed. "Pity. I was gonna let you join my crew if you passed the test for the New Era, but you're a lost cause." He said before looking them all in the eye with a deranged grin. "The time for pirates dreams is over!" Bellamy shouted before he began to say that many great places of legend were nothing but dreams, and that those who sought them just died like fools. He then raised his fist as he said, "When I see fools that chase dreams like that, it makes me SICK!" He then punched Luffy, who just stood there and took the hit, knocking him to the floor. All but Zoro stared in shock as they looked down at Luffy, who looked back up with a blank face. "You're nothing but a weak pirate, just like they were! With you around, all us real pirates will look like nothing but trash!" He shouted as he threw his glass next to Luffy's face. Soon the whole tavern joined in and began throwing bottles and food at Luffy.

"Forget what I told you guys earlier!" Nami shouted. "Pummel these assholes!"

"Guys." Luffy said as he looked them all in the eye. "Do not fight back." Most of them were shocked, but the men quietly obeyed while the woman watched. Anna was stone faced, Vivi looked worried, Luna kept glancing at Luffy with worry and back at Bellamy with hatred for what was happening to her baby brother, and Nami just kept yelling at them to fight back while Bellamy and his crew began to use Luffy and the men as punching bags. Each of them, whether it was because they weren't worth, or because it was an order from their captain, just took the blows while everyone laughed at them. They threw food, spat drinks in their faces, and just laughed.

"I know I said that we should usually talk, but now I wish they'd just deck these guys." Vivi said, now starting to become irritated by Bellamy and his crew as Bellamy ordered his crew to get rid of them, stating that they were eyesores. His men smirked before one of them kicked Zoro in the face across the room, another smashed a table by throwing Gin onto it, two of them grabbed Johnny and Yosaku by their heads before smashing them into each other, and one more smashed Luffy's head through a window. A chair broke across Arlong's face, Jones was thrown over the bar, and a plate broke over Kuro's head. Nami, Vivi, Luna, Anna and Merry ran towards the eight of them and looked down at them as they lay on the floor bleeding.

"Come on guys! You can fight these losers!" Nami told them as she clung to Luffy's hat.

"Forget it!" Sarquiss laughed. "These wimps know that fighting against us is useless! How about you four leave these jokers and join us! We'll buy you off of them!" All four of them felt their blood boil at that.

"Did you just say that you wanted to 'buy' us?!" Nami asked as she glared at him.

"Yeah. You'll get nowhere following these lame dreamers. Come on over here." Sarquiss said. They all glared at him before Nami smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we don't associate with weaklings like you." She said. Two of the three women in the room looked at each other while the third one laughed.

"I see! Too expensive!" Sarquiss laughed.

"Take your friends and get lost!" Bellamy said. Nami Helped Luffy to his feet and dragged him, Anna helped Zoro, Johnny, Luna helped Yosaku out, while Vivi helped Gin and Jones up and Merry helped Arlong, before they both walked out as Bellamy's crew threw more food and bottles out the door. The girls were walking towards their ship with the men in their hands, each of them wore angered expression on their faces.

"Sky Island exists!" All of them stopped and turned to see the big man from earlier sitting on the ground eating a cherry pie. "Good cherry pie."

"You got something to say?" Nami growled as she dropped Luffy.

"Why you upset?" He asked. "You're friends there won that fight without throwing a punch!" Luffy didn't look at him. "I also liked the way you ladies handled yourselves against those brats." The men slowly started getting up and dusted themselves off. "This New Era they speak of is total shit! Pirate dreams coming to an end?! Ridiculous!" He yelled before slamming his bottle of booze onto the wooden planks of the town, catching the attention of others. "THE DREAMS OF PIRATES...NEVER DIE!" People around him were laughing with good natured smiles, asking if he was right in the head as he and Luffy met eye-to-eye. "Let them laugh! Guys like us who aim high are bound to come across fights that aren't worth it! Right?!"

"Let's go." Zoro said as they all began to walk away.

"Sorry. Looks like I stopped you." He said as he started walking away. "One more thing...I hope you find your way to Sky Island." And with that, all of them walked away from the area heading back to the Going Merry.

Luffy and his friends were walking towards the ship, which was noticed by the rest of the crew.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" Usopp shouted.

"Are any of you ladies hurt?!" Sanji yelled in worry.

"THEY NEED A DOCTOR! WHERE'S A DOCTOR?!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"That's you." Usopp said as he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh yeah!" Chopper said before he started tending to their wounds with the help of Kaya and Merry.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Usopp asked as Vivi sat next to Carue, taking the cap and goggles off. "You look like shit."

"Just a fight." Luffy said with his head down. "Nothing to worry about."

"Wasn't the worst beating of our lives." Johnny said as he removed his broken shades.

"We've lived through worse." Yosaku added while Chopper tended to Gin's busted lip.

"Worse than just standing there and getting hit?" Nami asked in anger before she started ranting. "WHAT KIND OF MAN LET'S HIMSELF GET BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP AND DOES NOTHING?! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST BUSTED THEIR SKULLS AND THROWN THEM INTO THE SEA BEFORE BURNING THIS SHITHOLE OF A TOWN TO ASHES!"

"And who was it that made us promise not to fight in the first place?" Zoro asked, but quickly shut up when Nami glared at him.

"THAT'S IN THE PAST, SO SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"She doesn't have a scratch on her, but she's so angry. What happened?" Usopp asked.

"Dunno." Said the men.

"Still, I wish you'd have at least decked that bastard who said he wanted to buy us." Anna said as she stared at the town with a hateful glare.

"Did you just say...someone wanted...to BUY YOU?!" Sanji roared as flames of rage licked his body. "WHO WAS IT?! I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS SHITTY BODY!"

"Please calm down Sanji!" Vivi begged as Sanji seethed.

"I'm with Sanji on this." Nojiko said with angered look on her face. "I'd like to meet this guy who wanted to buy my little sister!

"Forget it." Zoro said, earning a glare from Nojiko and Sanji. "They're not worth it."

"What'd you say, Moss-Head?!" Sanji yelled. While they were arguing, Luffy was quietly sitting on the deck, looking at each and everyone of his crew.

"Well, things seem rather lively here." Robin said as she walked up on deck with a few bags in hand. "What's going on?"

"Welcome back, Robin-chan~!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes. "Would you like some food? Or perhaps a bath?"

"Hey Robin." Luffy called. "Where'd you run off to?"

"To get some new clothes, provisions, and any information about Sky Island." She said.

"DON'T MENTION THAT STUPID ISLAND!" Nami shouted, causing the crew to freak out again. "NEXT PERSON WHO MENTIONS IT GETS THROWN OVERBOARD!"

"It might be a good idea to avoid her for awhile." Usopp said.

"I'll say." Johnny said as he and Yosaku hid behind the mast away from Nami.

"She's scarier than any of the pirates in town." Yosaku whimpered while one of Robin's arms appeared and handed Luffy a map.

"Here you are, Captain." She said.

"A map. Thanks Robin." Luffy said as he and a few others looked at it.

"Where's this place?" Jones asked.

"This island." Robin said. "The picture of the town on the left is our current position, Mocktown. On the opposite side is an X, right? That's where we'll find an outcast of Jaya."

"An outcast?" Some of them asked.

"A man by the name Montblanc Cricket. A man who was chased out of town for speaking about dreams." She explained. "Sound familiar?" She asked before disappearing into the ship.

"That's the guy we meet." Luffy said with a big grin.

"So we meet this Cricket guy and he helps us get to Sky Island?" Elizabeth asked as she put the final touches on her painting.

"Sounds about it." Kuro said.

"Also, we happened to see Masira's ship sail off towards the other end of the island while you all were in town." Kaya said.

"What are we waiting for?" Nojiko asked. "Let's set sail!"

"You heard my sister! Let's go!" Nami yelled.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted before they got the ship ready and sailed off towards the other end of the island to meet up with the Iowa.

"Hey Luffy." Sanji said. "While you were away getting your ass kicked, some weird little black bat came out of nowhere and dropped this off.

"A bat?" Luffy asked as those who weren't there before were looking at it with curiosity. "Who's it from?"

"Dunno, but it's addressed specifically to you." Sanji said as he gave him the envelope.

"Did you say a black bat?" Robin asked as her and Luna's eyes widened a bit.

"You know something Robin?" Nojiko asked.

"Those are special messenger bats that are used by the World Government." Luna explained.

"The World Government?!" Shouted the crew.

"Correct. And when they deliver a message to a pirate, it's mostly for one purpose only." Robin explained as Luffy opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Vivi asked as Nami looked over Luffy's shoulder and read it. She didn't even get half-way through before her jaw dropped. Seeing her reaction, the whole crew got behind Luffy and began to read it.

 _Dear Monkey D. Luffy,_

 _We of the World Government highly wish for the safe return of Princess Nerfertari Vivi, and her pet duck Carue, to their home country of Alabasta. In doing so, the World Government will reward your cooperation with the position as one of the Seven Warlords. Seeing as how you defeated Sir Crocodile, along with your reputation, we believe that the spot is ample for a pirate such as yourself. With the position, your bounty will be frozen, and you will be free to roam the seas as you see fit. Though in doing so, remember that as a Warlord, you and your crew will respond to the World Government whenever we call for your presence, along with handing over a portion of your future plunders. Please respond at the nearest Marine Base if you accept the terms of the agreement._

 _-The Five Elder Stars_

A collective sound of strangled gasps came from the ship as most of the crew had their jaws practically scraping the deck.

"Am I reading this right?!" Usopp asked as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"The...World Government...wants to make you...a WARLORD?!" Anna yelled.

"Heh. Guess that means that they're finally taking you seriously, Luffy." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Who are the Five Elder Stars?" Kaya asked. "A group high up in the government."

"More like _the_ highest group. Basically, they're a group of five that run the entire World Government." Luna explained.

"The WHOLE World Government?!" Johnny yelled.

"Only FIVE?!" Yosaku added.

"Correct. And they decide matters such as who is a Warlord and other matters." Robin explained before turning to Luffy. "What will you do, Captain? There are pros and cons to being a Warlord."

"She's right." Nami said. "For starters, Vivi would have to go home."

"Rejected!" Sanji yelled.

"The Marines would no longer try to sink us." Chris said.

"Plus, other pirates would know to back off." Kuro added.

"But we'd also have to give up some of our loot." Nojiko said.

"NO WAY!" Nami roared. "DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH TO GET ALL THAT TREASURE?! THEY'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST BEFORE I GIVE THOSE ASSHOLES ONE STINKIN BERRY!"

"Still, you're bounty wouldn't get any bigger." Arlong said.

"And bounty hunters would leave us alone as well." Johnny added while Yosaku nodded.

RIIIP

The crew looked to see Luffy ripping the letter into tiny pieces before throwing them out to sea.

"Forget it." Luffy said.

"Not complaining, but are you sure Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Didn't want anything to do with them when I was a kid, don't want anything to do with them now." Luffy said. "I became a pirate for freedom and adventure. No point in it being a Government dog."

"Good point." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Still, we should give the World Government some answer." Nojiko said.

"If we do, it'll have to be later." Gin said. "We got company." Everyone looked towards the front to see a ship sailing towards them. It had a monkey theme all over the ship, but was different from Masira's ship.

"Another monkey ship?" Anna said as they sailed close enough to be within earshot.

"Hey, little fellas!" Called a man that looked like an orangutan with long green hair. "Stop flappin your gums over there!" A chorus of monkey cries could be heard from his ship as everyone looked at him.

'Weirdo.' Thought the crew.

"My heart was all a pitter-patter wondering who you guys were!" Called Shojo.

"What do you want ape man?" Zoro yelled.

"I'm human, you rude jerk!" Said Shojo while his crew angrily yelled at Luffy's crew, telling them to respect the Big Boss of Underwater Exploration. Shojo merely waved his hand, calming his crew down as he looked down at Luffy and his crew. He then began talking about how Crocodile was removed as a Warlord, and that he was waiting for his invitation to replace him.

"You think he'd believe that Luffy was just offered that very seat?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I don't know. You think we could find that letter that Luffy tossed into the sea?" Anna replied, causing the both of them to snicker.

"You mind if I try and talk to him?" Vivi asked.

"Choose your words carefully." Nojiko warned. Vivi nodded and stepped forward until she was next to Luffy.

"Excuse, Mr. Shojo?" Vivi called out. Shojo looked down at her as she continued. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to find a man named Montblanc Cricket."

"What do you want with the old man?" Shojo asked, surprise in his voice.

"He knows the guy?" Gin said.

"Dunno." Nojiko said.

"We heard that maybe he could help us get to Sky Island and-"

"Sky Island?" Shojo interrupted. "Did you just say you wanna go to Sky Island?!"

"If he and his crew laughs, I'm gonna sink them myself!" Nami snarled quietly. Shojo just glared down at them before a smile pulled at his lips, which was shortly followed by his entire crew making monkey sounds at the top of their lungs.

"My heart's all a pitter-patter from hearing all that!" Shojo yelled. "The old man's gonna flip! Just follow us! We'll show you where it is! Next stop, the base of the Saruyama Alliance!" The Straw Hats grinned as they followed Shojo's ship.

"We're gonna go to Sky Island~! An island in the clouds~!" Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku sang as they danced on the deck, big smiles on their faces at the thought of an immense adventure that was awaiting them. Most of the crew was either sailing the ship, or watching them act like nutballs. All except for one.

* * *

Women's Bedroom

Anna walked inside the room and flopped onto her bed, a look of disappointment on her face. She sighed before she turned over and looked down at herself, examining her choice of clothing.

"Maybe he doesn't care for clothes." She said.

"Were you trying to get someone's attention?" Anna looked to see Robin walking in with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi Robin." Anna said. "Yeah. Problem is, I don't know how to grab his attention, so I thought I'd try by dressing like this. But I guess Gin didn't care."

"Gin?" said Robin as she looked at her.

"Yeah." Anna said. "I at first wanted something with Luffy, but..."

"Our captain? But what?"

"That's right, you were on the ship. The day before we left, Luffy and Nami announced that they were married and have been for about five months."

"Well, this is new." Robin said with wide eyes.

"Don't believe me? Ask the others." Anna said. "And even better yet, Nami is pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yep." Anna said with a laugh. Robin merely smiled with a chuckle as she found herself a book to read before leaving. Anna still had on a smile before she lay back onto the bed, feeling better than she was a moment ago. "Maybe I need a more direct approach. Maybe I'll just shove his head into my boobs." She said before laughing.

* * *

Back at the bar

A few men were talking about a strange woman that appeared out of nowhere, asking them where Cricket lived as arms sprouted out of nowhere. They talked and laughed before they brought up the word 'Gold' into the conversation.

* * *

And there is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up in two weeks and as always leave reviews.

 _ElderH_

"Hey," Came a voice from the bar. Everyone turned to see Bellamy looking at them with a deranged smile. "I heard the word gold. Care to tell me about it?"


	7. Chapter 6: Jaya part II

Alright here is chapter 6, uploaded 9/25/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

 _Reviews:_

 _Midnightscar17: Where have you been the last two books? Of course Nami and Luffy are the main pairing!_

 _Namespike: Your answer is in the next chapter._

 _Captain Jame H00k: Thank you for those ideas for some ships. I will think about them and try to add them in in my fanfic._

* * *

Chapter 6: Jaya Part II

The Going Merry met up with the Iowa and the Straw Hats followed Shojo's ship as they circled around to the other side of the island, with Nami holding the map of Jaya up and making sure that they matched up. When they got there, Usopp and Chopper screamed out in amazement at what they saw. Right on the edge of the cliff was an enormous and elaborate castle. Shojo began to laugh as he told them to take a closer look while Luffy looked with a smile, which was soon followed by other members of the crew.

"IT'S NOTHING BUT A BOARD!" Usopp yelled.

"REALLY?!" Chopper yelled in shock.

"This is your base?" Sanji asked Shojo.

"That's right." Shojo said from his ship. "This is the base of the Saruyama Alliance!"

"Not impressed." Luna said.

"So, this Cricket guy lives in there?" Chris asked.

"Precisely." Shojo said as his ship began to sail away. "I'm gonna go look for my brother Masira. If the old man's not in, then he's diving right now. Stick around and he'll appear soon."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth yelled as a few of them waved him goodbye.

"So, what kind of dreams did this Cricket guy talk about that got him banished from town?" Nami asked.

"I don't know the details," Robin said. "But he spoke of a mountain of gold right here on Jaya Island."

"Gold?" Usopp asked.

"Like a mountain of pirate treasure?!" Nami asked.

"Who knows." Robin said before Nami started ordering the men to dig up the island.

"Why'd you have to say that Robin?" Nojiko groaned as everyone began looking around. Luffy walked over and sat on the ledge of the cliff while the others found an old story called Norland the Liar.

"What are you doing?" Luffy turned to see Anna walking towards him.

"Hey Anna." Luffy greeted as Anna sat down next to him.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked.

"Just watching the sea." Luffy answered. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Luffy said. "About your outfit?" Anna looked at him with a slight grin at his words.

"You like it? I wore it for someone, but he is too dense." She said as she stretched her arms up and her chest out. "What about you?" Luffy starts to sweat.

"Yeah." Luffy said with a faint blush. "But you do know that I am married right?" Anna sighed, but nodded. "So who's attention you trying to get?"

"Gin." Anna said with a blush.

"Really? Mr. gloomy eh?" Luffy asks with a smirk, to which Anna nods. "Don't worry Anna, if you continue in trying to get his attention, he is bound to notice."

"Yeah." She said as she walked away.

"Something wrong Anna?" Anna looked up to see Elizabeth looking at her with a canvas in her hands.

"It's nothing." Anna said. "You finished your painting?"

"Yep!" Elizabeth said with a smile as she showed Anna. "It's the Rainbow Mist. What do you think?"

"Wow!" She said. "It's like I'm staring at the real thing! Nice job!" The smile on Elizabeth's face was like a kid at Christmas.

"Heads up!" Luffy shouted as he backed away from the water as a muscular blonde man wearing only pants jumped out of the water.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" He shouted before shifting into a fighting stance. "You punks have some nerve acting like you own this place. This part of the sea is MY turf!"

"Is that Cricket?" Gin asked before Cricket started to attack Luffy.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Luffy shouted as he dodged and blocked the man's fists and kicks before Cricket pulled out a gun and shot at Luffy, who dodged. Cricket only glared at Luffy as he kept on shooting, with Luffy dodging each shot without any problems.

"Why's he shooting?!" Usopp yelled before Cricket dropped his gun and collapsed in pain. After the initial shock, Chopper examined him before ordering everyone to help bring Cricket inside the house. He told them that Cricket was sick with Decompression Sickness, which was usually caused in divers who constantly dove under the water for days without rest and that death could come from severe cases. He had just finished explaining that Cricket would live when Masira and Shojo stuck their heads through the door and began yelling.

"HEY, YOU OKAY OLD TIMER?!" They yelled, which startled a few of the Straw Hats.

"Shh!" Vivi said with a finger to her lips. "Mr. Cricket is sick and needs rest!" Both of the monkey men looked at Cricket as he laid there in bed with cool cloths on him before crying.

"You people are so kind!" They said.

* * *

-Some time later-

Cricket had woken up and was told that Luffy and his crew wished to go to Sky Island, which made him laugh that they would want to go to a place that most said didn't exist.

"Don't! He's sick!" Usopp yelled as he, Johnny, and Yosaku restrained Nami so she didn't hit him.

"Well, about Sky Island," Cricket said as he took a puff from his cigarette. "I only know of one man who says it exists, but he's famous for being a liar. And his family's been a laughing stock ever since."

"Don't look at me!" Usopp yelled as a few of them looked at him.

"It's an old tale from North Blue called Norland the Liar." Cricket explained.

"MY NAME IS NOT NORLAND!" Usopp yelled as they looked at him again. Cricket then told them all that he was Norland's descendant, despite the fact that there wasn't any of Norland's blood in his veins, and that Jaya was the place where the City of Gold was supposed to be. He then told them that the Montblanc family was exiled from the country and lived in shame, yet none of them hated Norland because he was indeed an honest man. When the Straw Hats mentioned the picture book, Cricket told them that he was crying at his death and not smiling like an idiot as depicted in the book. "So you're here to find the City of Gold and bring honor to your family name!" Usopp shouted.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Cricket yelled as he shot his pistol above Usopp's head, startling the Straw Hats that were listening. "I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS A LIAR, OR IF HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS A GREAT EXPLORER EITHER! NONE OF THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A KID OF THE MONTBLANC FAMILY?! TO BE LAUGHED AT BY EVERYONE AROUND BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE BLOOD OF AN IDIOT RUNNING THROUGH THEIR VEINS?! IT'S NOT A LIFE ONE WANTS WHILE GROWING UP!" All of them looked at Cricket as he calmed down and explained that his family line spent their lives searching for the City of Gold, but none of them even found this island. He told them about how he ran away and became a pirate to escape his family's name and had many adventures, but ended up on this very island 10 years ago. He then decided that him landing there was fate, and decided to search for the City of Gold while his pirate crew abandoned him. "If it exists, that's fine. If it doesn't exist, that's fine too. I'm not doing this to prove his innocence. This is a battle with the man who ruined my life. I want to settle things with him, before I die." Many of the Straw Hats were struck by his words, including the two swordsman and sharpshooter who were crying their eyes out.

"Y-You're a true man." Usopp said through his tears.

"And the big apes?" Elizabeth asked.

"I bet there's a grand story behind that as well." Johnny said as he wiped his eyes.

"One of hardships and such that only true men could face." Yosaku cried out.

"They're fans of the book." Cricket said.

"FANS?!" The trio yelled, their tears dried instantly. Cricket explained that 5 or 6 years ago, the two of them barged onto his land after hearing rumors about him, saying that they believe that Norland was telling the truth about the gold. He told them that before they arrived, the isolation he suffered from diving into the cold, dark depths of the sea had become unbearable, and that they saved his life by proclaiming themselves as his followers and rampaging around.

"My life was saved by those two simple-hearted idiots." Cricket said, earning more tears from the trio earlier. Luffy smiled at his story, having also once suffered that lonely feeling and glad that his friends drove it away.

"So, can you help us get to Sky Island?" Luffy asked, earning a chuckle from Cricket as he pulled out Norland's Log book and had Nami read a few lines. Nami began to read the entry that Cricket pointed out, which talked about wavers and skyfish. Practically all of the crew were enthralled with the idea of going to Sky Island as Cricket stepped outside and walked towards Masira and Shojo, who were fighting for some weird reason. He asked if they liked them and that they were set on going to Sky Island. The both of them were stretching as he asked if they wanted to help them get there. Cricket then called the crew out to explain earlier all that he knew about Sky Island. About a cloud called Cumuloregalis that didn't have air current, didn't produce rain that floated in the sky for thousands of years, like a fossilized cloud. How it didn't let any sunlight through, causing day to turn to night, and that Sky Island was probably on that cloud. He told them about the Knock-Up Stream and how it could connect the sea and sky for a full minute. The crew began to have second thoughts about it, thinking that the random Knock-Up Stream and the cloud wouldn't align before their Log Pose reset. Cricket then explained that the Knock-Up Stream would happen tomorrow in the south, and that the cloud would be in that area as well, shocking the crew. Usopp was about to run his mouth off at all these coincidences, causing Usopp to instead ask how Cricket knew all this would happen when Masira, Shojo, and Sanji began calling everyone inside for food. Cricket explained that Masira recorded that whenever night suddenly fell in his territory, he always sees a Cumuloregalis cloud in the sky to the south. He also said that based on the cycle of five times a month, the Knock-Up Stream will most likely occur tomorrow in the south as well.

"I'm not 100% on it, but there's a chance that both events will coincide." Cricket said. "I'm happy to have met a bunch of dream chasing idiots like you. Now, let's go inside and eat, my friends."

* * *

-Much later-

Cricket's house was noisy that night with the party going on. The Straw Hats and Saruyama Alliance were eating, drinking, laughing, and falling over themselves. The Saruyama alliance was stunned to hear that Vivi was a princess after she removed her mask due to Luffy saying they could be trusted. As they partied, Cricket told them all about Norland's final entry in his Logbook, stating that he saw the gold in the Skull's Right Eye. He knew not what it meant after all the years he had been on Jaya, but it didn't bother him at all and that he would dive because he had a dream before taking another drink. Everyone laughed and partied as Cricket told them of another Log entry about a strange bird and a the sound of a huge, golden bell. Shortly after, he showed everyone three small bell shaped ingots made of gold, and a statue of gold in the shape of a Southbird.

"People back then used to bring Southbirds along on their ships to-" Masira began before he, Shojo, and Cricket all seemed to realize something.

" **OH SHIT!** " They yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"Listen here you guys. You gotta get to the forest to the south and find a Southbird." Cricket yelled. He explained that since this was the Grand Line, regular compasses wouldn't work, and that the area they were going was out at sea, rendering the Log Pose useless. He told them that the Southbird's always point towards the south no matter what, and that if they didn't get one then they'd have to forget about going to Sky Island.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?!" Most of them shouted before they ran out of the house.

"It's the middle of the night, and you want us to go trudging around in the forest?" Usopp yelled.

"Here, you forgot these!" Cricket yelled as he threw three nets towards them. "You guys have until dawn to catch a Southbird and bring it back here. We'll enhance your ship to withstand the journey while you're gone. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to have a party."

"Now you tell us?!" Ussop yelled as they started for the forest.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro yelled. Everyone looked to see that Luffy was facing out towards the sea. "The forest is this way."

"I'm amazed you could tell, Moss Head." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. Zoro glared at him as Anna walked towards Luffy.

"Something wrong Luffy?" she asked.

"There's a ship coming this way." Luffy said.

"A ship?" Vivi asked.

"He's right." Usopp said as he looked out towards the sea with his goggles down. "It's a pirate ship!"

"Tch. Probably some punks wanting my gold." Cricket said. "We'll handle them."

"It's Bellamy." Luffy said.

"Bellamy?!" Most of them said.

"That asshole that thrashed you guys at the bar earlier?" Anna asked.

"You mean the crew that likes to buy women?" Sanji asked with a dark glare.

"Hope you don't mind, but a few of us will stay and help just in case." Jones said.

"I said we'd handle it." Cricket said. "You guys need to find that bird."

"Our Captain has other ideas." Gin said as Luffy crossed his arms as he stood out near the ledge next to the water.

"Fine. But if he's here to fight us, stay out of it." Cricket said. In the end, Luffy, Zoro, Gin, Anna, Jones, Arlong, Kuro, Luna, Johnny, and Yosaku stayed behind while everyone else decided to hunt for the bird.

"Knock em dead guys!" Nami yelled as they ran into the forest.

"If they so much as hurt one hair on Anna-swan's or Luna-chan's head, you shitheads are gonna answer to me!" Sanji yelled.

"Go get that bird!" Masira yelled.

"You'll need it to get to Sky Island." Shojo yelled. The group then disappeared into the woods while the others stayed to fight Bellamy.

* * *

-On Bellamy's ship-

"Hey Bellamy." Said their navigator. "Look who's there to greet us."

"Huh?" Bellamy asked as he was given the binoculars. He looked before he started busting up laughing. "It's that Straw Hat punk and his crew of dreamers!"

"No surprise that he's here! That Cricket guy and his monkeys are a bunch of dumb dreamers too!" Sarquiss said before the whole crew began to laugh.

"Let's show those dreamers the cruelty of reality." Bellamy said with a grin.

-At Cricket's house-

Bellamy and his crew stood across from Luffy's group and the Saruyama Alliance, each of them either smiling or smirking.

"Nice to see you cowards again!" Bellamy laughed. "Though considering that this is a home to fellow dreamers, I can't say I'm surprised!"

"What do you punks want?" Cricket demanded.

"That's simple." Bellamy said. "We heard that you and your monkeys found some gold. Hand it over."

"You should consider leaving before you get us angry." Shojo stated.

"Coming here in the middle of the night and demanding gold?" Masira asked before laughing and cracking his knuckles. "Get lost. We got work to do."

"Those monkeys and cowards your bodyguards?" Bellamy asked before laughing. "I heard of the sad tale of the Montblanc family. Brought a tear to my eye. Let me tell you all what they call me. They HYENA!" He yelled with his tongue sticking out and laughing.

"Are you gonna brag about your dumb name, or are you gonna fight?" Gin asked. Bellamy only grinned as Sarquiss and most of Bellamy's ran towards them.

"Kill the cowards, then the monkeys!" Sarquiss yelled as they brought out their weapons and attacked.

"They're after you first." Cricket said. "Guess you guys get first crack."

-Zoro Vs. Sarquiss-

Sarquiss charged towards Zoro while brandishing his weapon, a sword that looked like a giant bent knife.

"Time to die!" Sarquiss yelled with a grin on his face as he swung his at Zoro. The sound of metal striking metal was heard as Zoro lifted his white blade and unsheathed only fraction of it, stopping Sarquiss's blade dead. "What?!" Sarquiss yelled as he pushed with all his strength, while Zoro merely stood there and stared at Sarquiss. He smirked before he swiftly brought his blade out, disarmed Sarquiss, slashed acrossed his chest, and resheated the blade all before Sarquiss hit the ground. He stared at Sarquiss before turning to watch Johnny and Yosaku fight their battles, while also remaining on guard in case anyone tried to attack him while his back was turned.

-Johnny Vs. Hewitt-

Johnny was fending off Hewitt's slashes, looking for an opening to strike. Hewitt was relentless, but sloppy as all he did was blindly swing at Johnny, who either dodged or blocked with his own blade. The two of them were deadlocked before Johnny knocked Hewitt's blade aside, allowing Johnny to give Hewitt a quick slash across his chest. Hewitt fumbled as he grasped at his wound while glaring at Johnny.

"What happened?" Johnny asked with a smile. "Considering you didn't break a sweat while pummeling me at the pub earlier, I thought you'd be tougher."

"SCREW YOU!" Hewitt yelled as he lunged at Johnny, only for Johnny to smash his face in with the hilt of his blade. Hewitt stumbled before he dropped his blade and fell to the ground.

'Either he's really weak," Johnny thought as he took a few deep breaths and looked down at himself. 'Or I'm actually starting to get stronger.'

-Yosaku Vs. Ross-

Ross was giving Yosaku a hard time as he was pushing his blade against Yosaku's, both of them using all their strength to keep their opponent from gutting the other.

"Give it up." Ross said. "You and your crew are nothing but pathetic dreamers."

"It's because we've been chasing our dreams," Yosaku grunted before the two of them jumped back. "That we've even made it this far!"

"Then your dreams end here!" Ross yelled as the two of them charged at each other.

'Our dreams,' Yosaku thought as their blades clashed before his blade broke Ross's blade and slashed Ross. 'Won't die!'

-Gin Vs. Rivers-

Gin was duking it out with Rivers, with Rivers looking like a bloody mess.

'Where'd this speed and strength come from?!' Rivers thought before Gin landed a solid blow at his ribs.

"You and your crew should've listened and left." Gin said with an evil glare. Rivers's only response was a dark chuckle as he glared right back at Gin.

"Like we'd run from you weaklings!" He said. "Our captain's got a 55,000,000 berry bounty on his head! Even if we lose, he'll still crush you little termites!"

"Maybe," Gin said before landing a swift kick to his chin, knocking him out. "But I highly doubt it."

-Anna Vs. Mani-

Mani was growing more and more frustrated with each punch of hers that missed Anna, who was laughing all the time. Anna popped her umbrella open and twirled it at Mani, who responded by grabbing the end and throwing it skyward. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that Anna wasn't behind the umbrella.

"What the- Where'd that bitch go?!" She yelled, not noticing that Anna had changed her weight to 1 kilo and was curled up inside her umbrella right above her.

"Right here!" Mani turned just in time to see Anna fall right on top of her at 100 kilos, smashing and pinning her to the ground. Mani struggled under her weight while Anna sat on Mani's belly, laughing while looking down at her. "How do you like my Kilo-Kilo fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit?" Mani asked in shock as she struggled.

"That's right." Anna said. "Crescendo Stone! How many kilos can you handle?" She asked as she slowly began to increase her weight. "Right now, I'm at 100 kilos." Mani struggled to get Anna off of her, but it was all in vain as she felt the increased pressure on her midsection. "150...200...250...300."

"Stop!" Mani yelled, finally at her limit. "I give! I give!"

"Only at 300 kilos?" Anna asked with a laugh. "You wimp."

-Luffy Vs. Bellamy-

Bellamy only watched as his crew got beaten with a grin while Luffy glared at Bellamy.

"Last warning." Luffy said. "Take your crew and leave."

"HAHA!" Bellamy laughed as he glared at Luffy. "Why would I leave when the real show hasn't started?" Luffy only sighed and closed his eyes, which prompted another fit of laughter from Bellamy. "Just gonna stand there and take it like earlier, huh?! Alright then, I"ll make this quick!" He then crouched down as his legs coiled up.

"It's over for that shrimp!" Sarquiss said as he started getting to his feet. "He's gonna wipe the floor with Straw Hat with his Spring Spring Fruit." Bellamy then launched himself towards Luffy, laughing like a maniac as he prepared to finish Luffy off.

Luffy's eyes flew open. Bellamy was a foot away from Luffy before a giant cloud of dust kicked up, blocking Luffy and Bellamy from everyone's view. The Straw Hats looked with neutral expressions while the Bellamy Pirates were cheering.

"That shrimp's dead now!" Sarquiss yelled as the dust started to clear. "No one can stand up t-" His words died in his throat as he and the Bellamy pirates stared in horror. Their captain, who had won every fight he'd fought, was now in a 8 foot wide by 3 foot deep crater in the ground with a black mark on his face from Luffy slamming the staff part of his scythe into Bellamy. Luffy looked down at Bellamy as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Not bad." Cricket said as he, Shojo, and Masira smiled.

"Bellamy...lost?" Lily asked in disbelief while the Straw Hats slowly began to smile at the scene.

"No way." Sarquiss said as he trembled. "It's a joke, right? Come on Bellamy. Stand up and show him what you're made of!" Bellamy didn't move from where he lay unconscious, which served to irk Sarquiss. "This is not funny anymore Bellamy! Stand up already! You're the 55,000,000 berry Big-Time Rookie, remember?!"

"Just admit defeat." Jones said.

"SHUT UP!" Sarquiss yelled as he glared at Luffy. "THE LITTLE BRAT JUST GOT A LUCKY HIT! NOTHING MORE!"

"You've lost." Luffy said as he looked towards the Bellamy Pirates, both beaten and watching from the sidelines. "Leave."

"Fuck you!" Sarquiss growled before he grabbed his knife and charged at Luffy. "THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE LOSING TO A BUNCH OF DREAM CHASING WANNA-BE PIRATES!" Sarquiss roared as he slashed at Luffy, who easily caught the blade mid-swing. Luffy glared at Sarquiss before releasing a small wave of Haki, clearly no longer tolerating them being there. Everyone felt the power as the Straw Hats remained the same and the Saruyama Alliance's eyes widened in surprise. The Bellamy Pirates however, were staring in utter terror.

'That feeling!' Sarquiss thought as an image of Doflamingo came to his mind for a split second. That was all he needed to finally realize that they were screwed. "RUN!" He yelled as he and the rest of the Bellamy Pirates gathered their fallen friends and retreated to their ship before sailing away.

"One hit?" Anna asked in disappointment. "I know you're strong Luffy, but that guy was pathetic. Still, glad to see him gone."

"That was awesome Big Bro!" Johnny said.

"Just up and WHAM, one hit!" Yosaku added.

"Yes not bad indeed, captain." Kuro says with a smirk

"Not bad kid." Cricket said. "Now, GET OUT THERE AND HELP YOUR FRIENDS FIND THAT SOUTHBIRD!" Luffy and his friends jumped at Cricket's words before they all scrambled towards the forest. Cricket sighed before turning to Masira and Shojo. "Get your crews you two. We got a ship to enhance."

* * *

\- Meanwhile in the forest-

Nami, Nojiko, Sanji, Usopp, Chris, Chopper, Elizabeth, Kaya, Merry, Robin, Vivi, and Carue were walking in the forest looking for the Southbird that they needed to capture.

'If only Usopp, Chris and Merry weren't here.' Sanji thought as he looked at all the ladies. 'Then it'd just be a romantic walk through the forest with me and all these ladies...and a lady-to-be.' He thought when he saw Elizabeth. He turned his attention to the other women before a big grin came to his face.

"Why couldn't we have done this during the day?" Usopp asked fearfully as he clung to Sanji's back, which annoyed Sanji as it was interrupting his thoughts of the women.

"Stop being a baby." Chris said. "I don't want to be out here looking for dumb birds either."

"The faster we catch it, the faster we can get out of here." Nojiko said.

"From what Mr. Cricket said, the Southbird constantly points towards the South and has a very strange call."

JYOOOO~

"That has to be it." Nami said.

"Now that we know what it sounds like, we should split up and search for it." Robin suggested.

"Right. Three nets, three teams." Sanji suggested. "Let's get that bird!"

"YEAH!" They all shouted before splitting. Usopp, Nami, and Sanji were one team. Vivi, Carue, Chopper, and Elizabeth were another. Chris, Nojiko, and Robin formed the final team before they all split.

-Team 1-

Usopp, Nami, and Sanji were looking for the bird while keeping their ears open.

"Jyooo~! Come out bird! Jyooo~!" Usopp called, which annoyed the other two before Sanji threw the net over his face. "Why'd you do that? Hey, where'd you get that thing Nami?"

"What thing?" Nami asked as she looked at her butt, which had a huge tarantula on it. "YAAAAH! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY!" She yelled as she and Sanji ran off.

"Aw, come here little guy." Usopp said as he carefully picked the spider up.

"I hate spiders!" Nami yelled before a few started raining on her and Sanji, making them run again while Usopp just smiled.

"Don't worry guys. These guys don't bite if you don't anger or frighten them." He said as he gently petted the one on his arm with his finger.

"GET IT AWAY! I HATE THOSE LITTLE THINGS!" Nami yelled.

"I HATE LITTLE HAIRY BUGS! THROW IT AWAY!" Sanji yelled.

"Really? Then you're okay with those moths and centipedes behind you?" Usopp asked. Nami and Sanji's jaws dropped in horror before turning around.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed as the bugs started moving before they ran off.

"WAIT UP!" Usopp shouted.

-Team 2-

"That sounded like screaming." Robin said as she, Nojiko, and Chris searched for a Southbird.

"Probably being attacked by something like we are." Chris said as he punched a giant centipede, blowing it up.

"Big, aren't they?" Robin asked, making Nojiko snicker. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nojiko said before stepping in a quagmire and began to sink. "CRAP!"

-Team 3-

Vivi and Elizabeth were riding on Carue and Chopper, who were running for their very lives after a Southbird dropped a bee's nest down near them. They finally got away, albeit with a few bee stings before another nest was dropped near them.

"I AM SERIOUSLY HATING THIS FOREST!" Elizabeth yelled as Chopper looked up at the trees.

"There it is!" He said, causing them all to look at the strange bird as it made noises. "He said 'I'll kill anyone who disturbs this forest'!"

-With Johnny and Yosaku-

Luffy's group entered the forest to aid in the search of the Southbird before splitting into teams themselves. Johnny and Yosaku spotted a Southbird before running for their lives when a horde of pigs ran at them.

"I HATE THAT BIRD!" They shouted as they ran for it. They kept on running until they heard screams approaching them.

"Make way! Coming through!" Usopp yelled as he, Sanji, and Nami ran by them with a legion of cockroaches following.

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!" Nami shrieked as all six of them ran.

-With Gin and Zoro-

Both men were taking out anything that came towards them, from mantises to centipedes, before the two of them began hacking away at the forest.

"Fucking little flying rat!" Gin snarled.

"When I get my hands on it, I'm gonna cut it's wings off!" Zoro growled.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to a bird." Both men looked to see Robin smiling at them, with Nojiko and Chris approaching them.

"So, how'd the fight go?" Robin asked.

"What fight?" Gin asked as if he'd heard a lame joke.

"I thought I felt Luffy's Haki earlier." Nojiko said.

"Just scaring off those who still thought they had a chance of beating us." Zoro answered before he started walking.

"We just came from that direction." Gin said, stopping Zoro in his tracks.

"Still no sense of direction." Nojiko said before they all started looking for the Southbird.

"Shut up!"

-With Luffy and Anna-

"Look!" Luffy yelled as he dug under a tree.

"The Southbird?" Anna asked. "They live in the ground?"

"No, this!" Luffy said in excitement as he pulled out a big kabuto beetle. "It's Hercules!"

"A kabuto beetle?!" Anna yelled as he pulled off his shirt to wrap the beetle in so it couldn't get away. Anna stared at his torso as his muscles moved around under his skin, drawing a smile on her face. They soon heard some rustling nearby. She whipped around while Luffy smiled.

"Hey guys." Luffy called as Chopper, Elizabeth, Vivi, and Carue sped past them, followed by a swarm of poisonous hornets. Luffy decided to speed up the search and use his Haki on everything besides his friends. Soon, everything was falling unconscious around him, including a Southbird that was directing the hornets. "Got it!" Luffy yelled as he picked the bird up. "Let's get back to the house!"

"That was easy." Anna laughed as the two of them began walking away with the others slowly following them.

"Sometimes, I really hate how easy Luffy can do all that." Chopper said.

Luffy, Anna, Chopper, Vivi, Elizabeth, and Carue all walked out of the forest and towards Cricket's house, where they saw Cricket, Masira, Shojo, and both ape men's crews, and sailors from the Iowa working together to enhance their ship.

"Wow! You guys are really working!" Chopper said in awe.

"Of course." Cricket said before he spotted the Southbird and smiled. "But not as fast as you guys though."

"Yeah, after those bees and everything chased us around the forest." Elizabeth said in irritation.

"And I got you guys something cool for helping us!" Luffy said before carefully picking up the Hercules beetle out of his rolled up shirt and showing it to them all. "It's Hercules!"

"Ohhh!" Shojo said from where he was working as he and Masira smiled. "Thank you! Men, prepare a cage for it!" He ordered, to which they replied.

"Still, we should probably let the others know that we have the Southbird." Vivi said before looking at the forest.

"I got it." Luffy said before releasing another wave of Haki towards the forest. "Now, we wait."

"Pardon me." Anna said before dragging Chopper away and onto their ship.

"What's she doing?" Luffy asked as Shojo's men took the beetle and put it in a cage.

"Dunno." Elizabeth said before walking a few feet away and lying down on the grass. "Wake me when we get ready to leave." She said while Cricket laughed.

"I guess I forgot to say, but Southbirds don't take kindly to intruders." He said.

"I wish you had told us that before we went in there!" Vivi yelled while Luffy laughed. "It's not funny!"

"It's not that!" Luffy said as he put his shirt back on. "They may be smaller, but all those things in the forest reminded me of home! There were giant animals and stuff there as well!"

'No wonder he's so strong.' Vivi thought as she and Carue had sweatdrops on their heads. They waited for a few moments before the rest of the crew began showing up.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called as the others walked towards them.

"You already got the Southbird?" Gin asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said before pointing at Vivi's group. "These guys were being chased by bees, so I used my Haki to knock the bees out and accidentally knocked the Southbird out cold."

"Very impressive." Robin said with a smile before Nami ran to Luffy, who was not quite prepared. He wrapped his arms around her once he noticed that she was trembling.

"What's wrong love?" Luffy asked as he embraced her.

"I wish you had been in there with me." She said quietly, which concerned him.

"Nami, what happened." He asked as he used his pointer finger and thumb to lift her chin.

"She apparently is scared of bugs." Usopp said in passing. "But also is Sanji." Usopp says, gaining the attention of Zoro, Gin, Jones and some sailors from the Iowa.

"Is that so?" Kelly Kroger asks with a gleam in his eyes, as well as Gin, Jones, and Zoro, that makes Sanji start to sweat and have a chill run down his spine.

"Here love, I think you need to sit down, can't have you getting worked up." Luffy says making a chair appear out of black mist shocking Cricket, Shojo, and Masira.

"I-I think that is a good idea." She says pushing Luffy into the chair and sitting on his lap.

"Regardless, we now have a Southbird." Sanji said as he looked down at the bird that was still out cold, trying to ignore the looks from Zoro, Jones, Gin, Kroger and some soldiers. "So after our ship's upgraded, we'll be all set to go to Sky Island."

"We'll have the ship ready long before we have to leave," Masira said. "In the meantime, you guys relax or whatever!"

"I'll lend a hand!" Usopp said as he picked up some wood and a hammer.

"Johnny! Yosaku!" Zoro called as he unsheathed his white blade. "Come on you two! We're gonna get some training in before we go!"

"Right!" They both yelled as they got out their own blades. Soon, each of the Straw Hats were either training, helping with the ship, or just relaxing.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

 _ElderH_


	8. Chapter 7:Goodbye Jaya, hello Sky Island

Hey everyone sorry for the late update but here is chapter 7. Uploaded 10/15/17."Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 7: Goodbye Jaya and hello Sky Island

-Earlier in Mock Town-

The pirates that were hanging around with Bellamy's crew were inside the bar, each of them guessing what kind of gold the Bellamy Pirates were going to return with.

"Maybe it's only a few coins."

"Could be. Or maybe a chest load of it."

"Either way, if those weird monkeys and old man get in the way, Bellamy'll give them an early grave."

"Like those losers that talked about Sky Island earlier today!" That last comment got the whole bar laughing.

"That crack about Sky Island was priceless!" One of them laughed while a small few of them had a thoughtful look on their faces.

"Still, something about that Straw Hat guy seemed familiar."

"Who cares? He's just another weakass dreamer playing pirate!

SLAM

All the pirates looked towards the door to see Sarquiss stumble in, his wound from Zoro bandaged up. Behind him were all the Bellamy Pirates, some who had some bandaging on them as well. The sight of them with their heads down and looks of anger or gloom stunned the bar into silence. No one said anything as the Bellamy Pirates walked in, sat down, and just glared at the floor. None of them said it, but the whole bar could see the picture plain as day. The Bellamy Pirates had been beaten.

"Um...Where's Bellamy?" One of the other pirates bravely asked. The looks that the Bellamy Pirates gave him sent chills down everyone's spine. Sarquiss immediately went for his weapon, but stopped after drawing it halfway due to his wound sending pain throughout his system.

"Don't move." Said Muret, the ship's doctor. "You're wound will open if you exert yourself Sarquiss."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, clearly pissed about the whole ordeal. "It was nothing but luck! Pure fucking luck back there!" The whole bar went into silent whispering before a man with a pointy hat, dark gray trenchcoat, and red nose burst into the room, his face covered in fear, panic, and sweat.

"W-WE GOT TROUBLE!" He shouted as they all stared at him. "T-THOSE GUYS FROM BEFORE! MESSING WITH THEM WAS A SERIOUS MISTAKE! WHERE'S BELLAMY?! HE'S IN THE MOST DANGER!"

"What are you ranting about?" One of the pirates asked.

"If you're looking for Bellamy, he's resting back at the ship." Said one of the Bellamy Pirates. The drunk man's eyes widened as more sweat began falling down his face.

"Then...you guys already ran into the Straw Hats?" He said.

"Wait? Those wannabe dreamers from before are the reason you guys look like shit?!" One of the other pirates asked in shock. The whole bar began asking questions, which served to aggitate a few members of the Bellamy Pirates.

"How'd that happen?! Bellamy's got a 55,000,000 berry bounty on his head!"

"Look at these!" Said the man as he pulled out a few slips of paper and showed them to everyone. A few of the pirates dropped their glasses at the sight of the papers, which were Luffy, Zoro's, Kuro's, and Arlong's wanted posters.

"6,000,000,000?!"

"65,000,000?!"

"37,000,000?!"

"25,000,000?!"

"Those guys from before were worth that much?!" Said one of the pirates as they all stared in fear. Some of the Bellamy Pirates turned blue before one of the random pirates screamed in terror.

"What is it?" His friend asks.

"Look at the name of Straw Hat!" The man says pale as a ghost. Everyone looks at the name and they all freeze in horror.

"T-THE REAPER OF THE REVOLUTION?!" The bar screams in horror

"If they did that to Bellamy and his crew, what could happen to us?!" One pirate screams in fear.

"He's right! I'm outta here!" Before they knew it, all but the Bellamy Pirates ran out of the bar, hoping that the Straw Hats that they laughed and jeered at from before would NEVER find them, especially the captain. The Bellamy Pirates just stared, their already shattered pride taking another direct hit, before they decided to drown themselves in drink to forget their humiliation .

-20 minutes later-

Most of the Bellamy Pirates were now fast asleep from drinking themselves into stupors. The only few left standing were Lily, Mani, and Muret. The trio of women may have been drunk, but they had enough working brain cells to keep them from passing out on a tavern floor and wait until they were back in their beds in the hotel. They were tipsy, but they managed to keep from falling as they slowly made their way to the hotel. It took awhile, but they managed to get to the hotel and began stumbling towards their rooms.

* * *

It was now morning, the ship was upgraded, and everyone was ready to leave.

"Usopp! How's our treasure situation?" Nami yelled at the ship.

"We're tying the last of it down!" He yelled back as he, Johnny, and Yosaku worked to carefully tie the treasure up in bags and keep them secured inside the ship.

Cricket took a puff from his cigarette.

"We gotta leave soon, or you'll lose the chance for Sky Island."

"We know." Elizabeth said as she munched on a rice cracker.

The ship now had wooden wings attached to the port and starboard sides of the ship, with sails added here and there.

"She's ready to go." Cricket said as he exhaled some smoke. "All thanks to these guys." He said as he pointed his thumb at Masira, Shojo, and their crews. Luffy grinned before mimicking a monkey sound and stance, which was followed by the two crews. The Straw Hats all said there goodbyes as they boarded their ship, with Masira and Shojo's crews showing them the way along with the Southbird. Cricket smiled before turning towards them all. "SARUYAMA ALLIANCE! It's up to you guys now! Guide them there safely, no matter what!"

"AYE!" Shouted all the men from both ships.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" Nami yelled, earning a collective 'YEAH' from the crew as they raised anchor and cast off. Cricket stood at the edge of the island and watched them leave with a smile and a last message, stating that no one's ever found proof that Sky Island or the City of Gold doesn't exist, and that it doesn't matter if people laugh at them because they're romantics. With one final wave, they all set sail. Next stop, Sky Island.

Zoro was training Johnny and Yosaku, Chopper and Usopp were steering the ship in the direction the Southbird was facing, Gin was keeping a look out in the crow's nest, Carue was being painted by Elizabeth, Robin was smiling while reading a book in a lawn chair, Luna was relaxing in a lawn chair as well, and Luffy was at the stern of the ship with some sailors as they were helping Angel down into the hangar with the use of one of the cranes. they lower her into a specially constructed pool for her, once she was settled in and started to relax, Luffy left the hangar and made his way to the bridge where he soon took his seat in the captain's chair on the bridge. Before anyone knew it, it was suddenly dark as night outside. After some searching, Shojo and his men found the location that the Knock-Up Stream would arise. Everyone was now outside as the waves began to get rough.

"Nami! Where's the Log pointing?" Nojiko yelled.

"Straight up into that cloud!" Nami said.

"Make sure you don't fall off before we get there!" Zoro yelled before Masira and Shojo's ships unhooked some grappling lines from their ship.

"Alright guys!" Masira yelled. "This is as far as we can go!"

"We'll help you guys get into the whirlpool! Then you guys get into the center!" Shojo yelled.

"What whirlpool?" Nami asked before Usopp shrieked in fear while pointing wildly in front of them. Before them was a massive whirlpool big enough to swallow up a fleet of Marine warships.

"WE GOTTA GO IN THAT?!" Vivi yelled as Carue turned white as a ghost.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Usopp shrieked. He was soon joined by Nami and Chopper in freaking out before they turned to Luffy. Gin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Elizabeth was clinging to Anna, her entire frame full of fear, Luna gulped at the sight of it, Zoro was looking bored, Robin looked slightly uneasy at the size of it, Sanji called out that he'd be there for any of the ladies, Johnny and Yosaku tried to mimic Zoro's attitude, but still trembled at the sight of the whirlpool, Carue was still unmoving, Nojiko was hanging onto the railings, Jones, Arlong, and Kuro were trying not to shake in slight fear as well as some of the soldiers and crew, who have not seen a whirlpool that big, and Luffy just stared in excitement.

"LUCIFER! LET'S GO BACK! THIS IS SUICIDE!" Nami yelled, tears in her eyes.

"SHE'S RIGHT! M-M-MAYBE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY TO GET UP THERE! WE CAN JUST KEEP LOOKING!" Usopp begged

"YEAH! THIS WAY'S TOO SCARY!" Chopper pleaded.

"We'll make it!" Luffy said without any hesitation. "Engines battle speed 3!"

"Engines battle speed 3!" Nick says pushing a engine telegraph that was between the two telegraphs to battle speed 3. Everyone now notices this third engine telegraph and are curious to what function it does. They soon find out as a large explosion of water surrounds the stern and everyone except for the crew of the Iowa loose their balance as the ship goes from 32 knots to 44 knots and the Iowa speeds past Masira's and Shojo's ships surprising the two crews at the speed the Iowa just pulled off.

"All ahead slow!" Luffy barks.

"All ahead slow!" Nick says pulling the middle telegraph to stop, then the two main telegraphs to 'AHEAD SLOW'. The Iowa slows down to 13 knots. Just then, a massive yellow Sea King came out of the water before being pulled into the whirlpool while the Straw Hats just stared before there ship began sailing towards the center of the whirlpool before it stopped. The sea was suddenly calm, not a single ripple in the water.

"What just happened?" Anna asked as they all looked around. Everyone was looking confused before Nami figured it out.

"This is bad! The whirlpool's sunk beneath the water." She said.

"Then we're about to go for a ride." Nojiko said.

"All stop!" Luffy says.

"All stop!" Nick says moving the main engine telegraph to 'ALL STOP'. The Iowa soon stops and then becomes a drift.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Everyone looked at where the shout came from and saw what looked like an oversized raft with a pirate flag bearing three skulls on it sailing towards them.

"It's him!" Nami said in surprise as they all looked at him. Most in confusion, some in anger.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, STRAW HAT LUFFY!" Blackbeard yelled with a grin. "I'VE COME FOR THE 6,000,000,000 BERRI BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Huh? He want's Luffy's bounty?" Usopp asked. "Why?"

"Why do you want our Captain's head?" Anna asked. "Aren't you a pirate yourself?"

"Since you asked, I'll tell you!" Blackbeard yelled, his grin never faltering. "I'm gonna present his head to the World Government to obtain the position of a Warlord!" Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"Hold it, Luffy!" Zoro called. Luffy hadn't even realized it, but he was being held back by Zoro while having one leg on the railing,with his scythe in his hand. "We have an island in the sky to visit."

"Yeah." Luffy said before the water below them began to rise.

"WE'RE RISING!" Usopp yelled as the water got higher and higher. Everyone braced themselves as the sea continued to rise before it erupted below them like thunder. The ship was blasted into the air and was sitting on top of a massive vertical column of water that stretched all the way into the sky.

"IS THIS FOR REAL?!" Gin yelled as they sailed upward.

"THE SEA'S GETTING FARTHER AWAY!" Anna yelled as some of them began holding onto ropes and railings.

"I don't believe it!" Nojiko said as she looked at the clouds in the sky coming closer.

"BAD NEWS! WE'RE STARTING TO FALL BACKWARDS!" Sanji yelled as the nose of the ship began to point to the sky. Everyone began to realize this .

"THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE!" Usopp yelled. "WE'RE GONNA TIP, FALL OFF, THEN SMACK INTO THE OCEAN!"

"Can't do anything about it now!" Zoro said in a calm voice. "All we can do is hope we get up there before that happens." While they were all talking, Nami was feeling the wind and looking around.

"UNFURL THE SAILS!" She yelled. Everyone looked to her as she explained that, though it was different, they were still sailing on the seas. "Trust me!" She said with a confident smile. "I'm the Navigator, right?"

"YES, NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes while everyone else broke out into smiles. They unfurled the sails, letting them catch the updraft of wind and sail on the water before they moved away from the water.

"No way!" Vivi said. "We're not sailing anymore! We're-"

"FLYING!" Elizabeth said. Luffy motioned to Thomas to start the engines, to which he nods. The engines start up and put out thrust as wings fold out from the side of the ship and fit under the wooden wings and go unnoticed.

"YAAAAHHOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled as everyone's fear faded into excitement. "WE'RE HEADING FOR THE ISLAND IN THE SKY! LET'S GOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The crew roared before they disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

The ship kept on sailing upwards through the clouds, with everyone doing their best to hold on for their lives. It was tense for a few moments before they finally shot up into the open. Everyone was sprawled out on deck, gasping for air after the thrill ride of a lifetime. The Merry took a beating, evident of the torn sails. The Iowa's wings slide back into the ship as the wooden wings fall off and the sails that were installed for to help get up were torn or had fallen off at some point on the way up.

"Everybody here?" Zoro coughed as everyone tried to stand. A round of grunts was his answer as everyone looked around the area. The sight left them all breathless.

"CLOUDS!" Chopper yelled in amazement.

"Nothing but white clouds everywhere!" Luna said.

"No way! We're really sailing in the sky!" Nojiko said.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it." Chris said as Chopper tried to get Usopp up. He had passed out from the shock of the trip. He finally woke up and gasped for air before looking around.

"What happened?" He asked before looking out and screaming. "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Well, we're sailing on an ocean in the sky." Nami said.

"This is just way too cool." Johnny said.

"Where's the Sky Island though?" Yosaku asked. "All I see is white everywhere."

"What?!" Nami gasped as she looked at the Log Pose. "It's still pointing up?"

"It seems that we've stopped somewhere in the middle of the cloud." Robin said.

"So we have to go higher?" Jones asked.

"According to the Log Pose, yes." Nami said.

"How are we gonna do that? I don't see anything that could help us get there." Vivi said as Usopp suddenly began laughing. Everyone looked to see him striking a pose while standing on the railing with the top of his overalls off.

"Behold! Usopp, Master of Cloud Swimming!" He declared, making Chopper look at him in awe.

"Go Brother Usopp!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered before Usopp dove into the white sea.

'Wow. There's so little resistance.' He thought as he swam downwards. 'I feel like I can keep going. Deeper...and deeper...' He kept on swimming as his body moved through the clouds with ease. The visibility was poor, and he couldn't see a thing. 'Wonder how deep it goes.' He thought before the view changed from white to blue. 'Did I hit the bottom or something?' He thought as he looked around before he felt himself sinking faster...no. He wasn't sinking...He was falling! His whole body froze in fear as he blacked out, just as black mist wrapped around him before pulling him up through the clouds.

* * *

On the ship

"I've got him." Robin said. After realizing that Usopp hadn't returned, Luffy stretched his hand out.

" **Dark magnet!** " Luffy shouted as mist surrounded his hand. A few moments of pulling later, Usopp flew out of the clouds and towards them all.

"He's safe!" Vivi said before a couple of giant skyfish surfaced after him, scaring a few of the weaker crewmates.

"And he brought friends!" Gin yelled before Sanji and Zoro took action. Zoro sliced at the octopus, making it's tentacle burst like a balloon while Sanji kicked the giant flat sky fish out cold onto the deck. The crew was safe, but Sanji and Zoro were now breathing hard, like they were suddenly exhausted.

"Ahhhh!" Usopp yelled as he suddenly came back to life and flopped around on deck.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sanji said.

"Somethings in my overalls!" He yelled before pulling a fish out and throwing it on deck. The fish flopped around while Usopp muttered, "Sky Island's scary." Over and over again.

"He's had a bad day." Robin said before picking up and examining the skyfish, stating that it may be the one Norland mentioned in his Logbook. She deduced that since this sea was bottomless, the fish adapted to survive.

"By turning themselves into balloons, or completely flat?" Zoro asked.

"To decrease their density." She said as Luffy took the fish with a big smile on his face. She explained that the sea's density was lower than the one below them.

"What kind of fish has scales that look like feathers?" Nami asked.

"One's that taste this good." Nojiko said. Nami looked to see Nojiko, Luffy, and Anna taking bites out of the fish that Sanji cooked.

"We weren't done with that!" Nami yelled before taking a bite as well. "Hey! This is delicious." While this was happening, Chopper was looking around with some binoculars, trying to find Sky Island.

"Huh?" He said. "Hey, a ship! And...a person?" He said before he saw the ship explode and sink. "AHHH!" He screamed as he fell backwards onto the ship.

"You see something?" Kuro asked.

"A ship?" Anna said.

"NO! I MEAN, YES! THERE WAS A SHIP, BUT NOW IT'S GONE! NOW A BULL'S RUNNING ON THE CLOUDS THIS WAY!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"A bull?" Vivi asked as the crew looked over the edge to see a man wearing a large mask zooming towards them before jumping.

"Hey, who are you? What do you want?" Sanji asked.

"TO KILL YOU ALL!" Roared the man.

"He wants to fight, huh?" Sanji said as a lot of them got into a battle stance. The man swiftly began taking them down. First was Sanji, then Zoro, then Johnny and Yosaku, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, and then Gin. He kicked Luffy, but Luffy managed to stay on his feet and was starting to push the man back with his Nodachi before the man jumped high into the air and aimed his bazooka at the ship. Chopper screamed, Usopp was still on the deck in fear, and the rest just braced themselves for the worst.

"That's enough!" Shouted another man as he came out of nowhere riding a bird and thrust his lance at the other man, knocking him away before landing on the ship. He was an old man wearing armor like a knight, with a cape that was yellow inside and black outside.

"Who is it this time?!" Nami yelled. The man looked to them all while his bird flew behind him.

"I am the Knight of the Sky!" He said. Everyone stared at him as he looked out at the sea. "He has retreated."

"What's going on?" Nami asked. "Who was that?" She then turned to the others and scowled. "And what's with all of you? Nine against one and he beat you all!" All of those that the guy from earlier beat were trying to catch their breath as they lay on the deck.

"Thank you for saving us." Chopper said as he and Vivi bowed.

"We really appreciate it." Vivi said.

"No need to thank me. This is service." Said the knight as the others complained that they tried to breathe.

"I couldn't...move like I wanted to." Gin gasped.

"It must be the thin air." Robin said.

"So that's why I can't catch my breath." Johnny wheezed.

"My lungs feel like they wanna pop." Yosaku added.

"Are you all Blue Sea Dwellers?" Asked the knight.

"Blue Sea Dwellers?" Luna asked. "Who are you?"

"I am the Knight of the Sky." Repeated the man. "Blue Sea Dwellers is what we call those who live on the sea below us." Said the knight. "Am I correct in that you traveled from the Blue Sea?"

"Yep." Luffy said as he stared up at the old man.

"Then it is no surprise." Said the knight. "You are all currently in the White Sea, located 7,000 meters above your Blue Sea. Above us is the White White Sea, which is located 10,000 meters above your own. Ordinary Blue Sea dwellers' bodies cannot handle it." He explained as Luffy and the others got their breathing under control, claiming that they were getting used to it. "No, no, no, no, no. That is impossible." Said the knight as he waved his hand before Chopper began asking questions. "Hold on a moment. I suspect that you all have many questions for me, but first we must talk business."

"Business?" Nami said in confusion.

"I am a free mercenary. This sea contains many dangers. Since you know not the battle of the sky, you would be easy targets for the guerillas or Skyfish." Explained the Knight. "One whistle and I will rescue you for 5,000,000 extols." Most of the crew tilted their heads in confusion at his words.

"What?" Yosaku said.

"That is a reasonable price." Argued the knight. "I won't lower it a single extol. I have to make a living, you know."

"What's an extol?" Johnny asked.

"Wait? You did not come by the way of High West?" Asked the knight. "Surely, you must've passed by an island or two on the way here."

"High West?" Gin said.

"One or two islands?" Jones asked having a bad feeling.

"Wait a second! You mean there are other ways to get up to this sky sea?" Nami asked. "And that there's more than one Sky Island?"

"You mean to tell me that you all-"

"We rode the Knock-Up Stream to get here." Robin said.

"My word! To think that there were still people brave enough to ride that monstrous current!" Exclaimed the knight in surprise.

"I should've known that it wasn't the only way up here!" Nami cried before she started yelling at Luffy while shaking him by his vest.

"Did you lose any of your crew?" Asked the knight.

"Nope. Every single one of us is here." Luffy said with a grin. The knight then explained that other routes would've been less kind, stating that bringing 100 people would be a gamble to see how many survived, but that the Knock-Up Stream was an all or nothing bet, in which case everyone lived or died.

"Not many people are willing to use the Knock-Up Stream because of the high risk, especially in recent years. Your navigator must be exceptionally gifted to have gotten you all safely up here." Said the knight.

"Well," Usopp said, having recovered from his near death experience. "Seeing as how it was the course I choose-" He said before Nami pulled on his cheek in annoyance while the old knight pulled out a whistle and tossed it to them, claiming that he would help them if they blew into that, and that the first one's free for their bravery.

"Wait! We don't even know who you are!" Nami said.

"I am the Knight of the Sky, Gan Fall. And this is my partner, Pierre." Said Gan Fall. "Pierre here is special. He's eaten and gained the abilities of the Horse-Horse Fruit." As he spoke, Pierre's body began to shift from a bird to a horse. "Meaning he is a horse with wings."

"A Pegasus?!" Nami asked in excitement before Pierre changed completely. The result was...less than appealing.

"Okaaaay?" Said most of the crew as they looked at Pierre before it and Gan Fall flew away, the old knight wishing them luck on their journey.

"That guy was bizarre." Elizabeth said, earning a nod from everyone.

"In the end, he didn't tell us anything useful." Kuro muttered.

"So, we're stuck here in the middle of cloud with no idea where to go?" Gin asked in irritation. "Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"There's gotta be a way up to that White White Sea that old guy told us about." Nojiko said as she picked up the whistle. "If not, we may have to call him back."

"I'll do it!" Luffy said, eager to blow the whistle for the fun of it.

"NO WAY!" Nami and Usopp yelled as they kept him away from the whistle.

"That's only for an emergency!" Nami yelled.

"In any case, we should move the ship." Zoro said.

"Look over there!" Chopper yelled, gaining everyone's attention to a strange cloud formation that resembled a waterfall.

"It looks like a waterfall." Robin said.

"Then that's where we're going." Zoro said as they sailed towards the cloud. They got close before Nami shouted for them to stop.

"Strange clouds are blocking the path." Robin examined.

"What now?" Vivi asked.

"They're floating above the sky sea, so they're not a part of it." Sanji said.

"What kind are they?" Usopp asked.

"If they're just regular clouds, we can pass through them, right?" Nami suggested before Luffy ran and jumped off the ship towards it. "LUCIFER!"

"YAHOOOO!" Luffy yelled as his feet touched the cloud before he started bouncing on it. "Look! They're bouncy!"He yelled as he bounced around on them and laughing like an idiot.

"Quite strange." Robin said before Usopp and Chopper. The three of them kept on bouncing around and laughing their asses off while the rest tried to think of how to get past them. Well...most of them.

"That does look like fun." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anna asked before she grabbed her around the waist and jumped onto the cloud, joining the three goofballs.

"Wait for us!" Johnny yelled as he and Yosaku joined in.

"Could you all take this a little more seriously?!" Nami yelled before Vivi jumped past her to join in on the fun.

"Forget it, Nami." Nojiko said with a smile. "Those guys are having way too much fun." Nami only sighed before she heard them all shouting in panic.

"What's happening?! Why are we suddenly sinking?!" Usopp yelled from the giant indent in the cloud.

"Help! It's eating us!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't worry! I'll save the ladies!" Sanji yelled as he got ready to jump to help them.

"1 kilo." Suddenly, the cloud sprung back, sending the eight of them soaring into the air, a mixture of frightened and excited yelling as they went higher.

"What just happened?" Gin asked as the ones left on the ship were staring into the sky, either calmly or in panic.

"It would seem that our chocolatier used her powers to increase her weight before rapidly decreasing it." Robin said.

"I wonder how far they flew." Zoro said as he kept his eyes to the sky, where a few dots were slowly growing closer, followed by yelling. One by one, they all fell from the sky. Johnny and Yosaku hit the water, Elizabeth hit the cloud and began bouncing on it, Usopp fell on a different cloud on the other side of the river, Chopper hit the water, causing Zoro to jump in after him, Luffy vanished in a cloud of black mist and Anna shifted to 1 kilo to float down, and Vivi was currently falling towards the ship.

"QUAAAACK!" Carue quacked, going ballistic at the sight of Vivi falling from the sky.

"VIVI!" Sanji yelled in panic as he moved to catch her. "I'VE GOT YOU!" Vivi was falling straight above him screaming as Sanji held his arms out wide to catch her, and she landed in his arms. After everyone was gathered on deck, and Sanji and Carue were calmed down from their shock, Nami and Luna left a huge bump on Anna's head with their fists.

"You big jerk!" Elizabeth yelled as she began throwing a tantrum like a little kid. "What's the big idea of making us fly?!"

"I thought it'd be funny." Anna said with a laugh as Luffy laughed his ass off.

"That was fun!" He yelled as Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku glared at Anna while Chopper tried to catch his breath on deck after being pulled up out of the sky sea. "Can we do it again?"

"NO!" Most of them yelled.

"We still need to find a way past these clouds!" Nami yelled.

"Well, while we were up in the air, we spotted something in the distance." Usopp said. "And a pathway through the clouds to get there." After following Usopp's directions, they made it through the clouds and came upon a giant gate beneath the cloud fall.

"Heaven's Gate?" Arlong said.

"Does that mean Heaven is behind it?" Nojiko asked.

"Do you think we actually died on the way up here?" Zoro suggested.

"Might explain all the weird crap we've been seeing." Sanji said with his thumb against his chin.

"WHAT?! WE'RE DEAD?!" Chopper yelled.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled while laughing.

"We're not dead, Chopper." Vivi said in a calm voice as they sailed through the gate. "At least, I hope we're not."

"Look! Someone's coming out!" Usopp yelled. Everyone looked to see a tiny old woman with angel wings on her back step out of a door.

"Is that an angel?" Gin asked.

"That, or a prune with legs." Elizabeth said. Everyone stared at her before Luna tried to speak.

"Excuse me-"

"My name is Amazon. I am the official lookout for Heaven's Gate." Explained the old woman. "Sightseeing, or fighting?" She asked.

"Well, sightseeing would be nice." Nami said.

"We wanna go to Sky Island!" Luffy called. "It's past this gate, right?"

"What did you mean by fighting?" Zoro asked. Amazon said nothing at first before stating that either choice was fine, and that they could enter after paying the 1 billion extol entrance fee per person.

"1 BILLION EXTOL?!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"Extols again?" Sanji said.

"How much is that in berries?" Anna asked.

"Either way, it's gotta be a lot." Yosaku said.

"If it's equal to berries in value, then we'd only have enough for three of us to get in." Johnny added.

"1 billion for one person, so that would be 20 billion for all of us if Bird-san is included." Robin said as she looked at Carue.

"What kind of an entrance fee is that?" Kuro asked in irritation.

"This old bat's nuts." Gin added before Nami covered their mouths.

"Excuse me, but what would happen if we didn't have that much money?" She asked.

"You may pass." Amazon said.

"Just like that?! "Johnny and Yosaku added while slapping the air.

"Or you may not pass." She added, confusing some of them. "I'm neither a guardian, nor a warrior. I can't stop you in whatever it is you wish to do."

"Then we'll be going to Sky Island!" Luffy yelled.

"We don't have the money though, so we can't pay Granny. "Usopp added.

"Alright. 20 of you, right?" She asked.

"That's right!" Luffy said with a grin. The others look at him in surprise knowing that there are 2,000 sailors aboard. Suddenly, a pair of claws came out of the clouds and grasped Iowa's broken wings, causing some of the crew to panic. Amazon mumbled it's name, the Speedy Shrimp, before the giant shrimp began carrying them on it's back up the giant cloud fall. The trip up the fall was hectic, as the constant twists and turns nearly sent the crew flying if they hadn't been holding tightly onto the ship.

"Is that the exit?" Johnny asked as a sign came into view.

"What's that say?" Yosaku asked.

"Godland! The Land of God, Skypiea!" Robin said.

"That's not the exit!" Luffy yelled in excitement. "IT'S THE ENTRANCE!" Everyone was smiling as they came closer to the light before bursting through the clouds. The Iowa was now floating on the White White Sea, and in front of them was a sight that was nothing short of beautiful.

"Look!" Luffy yelled. Everyone picked themselves up and looked out from the front of the ship to see an island made of a mixture of colorful buildings, clouds, and colorful buildings floating on top of clouds. "IT'S SKY ISLAND!"

* * *

And there we are. The crew has made it to the halfway point to Sky Island.

Luffy: Can you believe it guys we are almost there!

Crew: Yeah!

Usopp: I was never scared in coming up here.

Gin: Usopp, you are the biggest liar, we all know that you were screaming like a little girl.

Usopp: I was not!

Sanji: You kind of were.

Kroger:*snorts* You're one to talk Sanji, if I remember correctly you were screamin too.

Nami: Knock it off with the bickering! All that matters is that we are almost to Sky Island.

Luffy: That's right so until next time, we will see you all in two weeks. And as always please leave reviews.

ElderH: Thanks Luffy.

Luffy: No prob.

 _ElderH_


	9. Chapter 8: Landing on Angel Beach

Al right guys here is chapter 81 Sorry for the late update. This chapter was uploaded on 11/01/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 8: Landing on Angel Beach

The crew stared in amazement as they looked at the island while they sailed closer. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were staring with stars in their eyes, eager to get onto land. Elizabeth looked ready to whip out her easel and paint the sight before her. Johnny and Yosaku were rubbing their eyes, still not believing the sight before them. Arlong was to stunned. Gin blinked a few times while he looked at the strange island. Anna and Vivi stared in awe while Carue tilted his head in amazement. Nami, Luna, and Nojiko were grinning at the beautiful island, and all the others just stared in awe, even if they didn't show it. The ship sailed near the shore before Luffy took a deep breath and jumped off the ship.

"Hang on!" Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku yelled as they jumped after Luffy, who was standing in the sky sea.

"It's not very deep." Luffy said as the three of them smacked into the water and stood up, showing that it reached their ankles.

"That soft cloud is below us?" Usopp said before they all smiled and began running off towards the shore.

"This still seems unbelievable." Gin said as all the women went to change while Chopper ran to join the four others on shore shoving each other around and laughing.

"Yeah, like a dream." Zoro said as he dropped the anchor.

"Still, with the way those guys are having fun, it's hard not to join in." Sanji said as he placed his shoes on deck, took off his jacket, and jumped into the sea. "WOOHOO!"

"You're having too much fun." Zoro said before Nami ran out of the room, the Southbird from before pecking at her head while she screamed before it flew off.

"We forgot to let the Southbird go after getting to the Knock-Up Stream." Nami said as the other women came out of the room in different clothing. Nami with in a blue one piece that had white mixed in and dark brown shorts, Nojiko in a light blue bikini top and white shorts, Robin in a yellow top and purple pants that hugged her legs, Anna was in a yellow crop top and blue shorts, Vivi was in a bikini top that was as blue as her hair and teal shorts, and Elizabeth was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts. (A/N: Not very creative, but I'm no fashion guru.)

"Leave it be." Zoro said as Gin jumped into the sea and began walking towards the shore. "Looks like people live here. That bird can take care of himself."

"Either way, this place looks like a good place to rest." Arlong said before jumping off the side of the ship and landing ankle deep into the clouds.

"I wonder what it's like on shore." Vivi said as she and Carue jumped off and laughed while running towards shore.

"Wait for us!" Anna yelled as she and Elizabeth jumped off before running after them.

"Come on you two." Nojiko said as she jumped off. "This place won't explore itself!"

"Will you be coming?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Zoro said as Robin looked at everyone playing on the beach.

"The scent of adventure, navigating and landing. I never thought of them that way." Robin said before jumping off and walking towards the shore, where everyone was having fun.

"Sky Island would be a great place to sleep." Chopper said with a sleepy look on his face as he began rolling on the beach. Gin didn't roll, but he followed Chopper's lead as he began napping under a nearby tree. Soon some sailors from the Iowa were jumping into the sea, and other were going onto shore and laying down towels and setting up umbrellas and proceeded to fall asleep, but some also decided to lounge around on the deck of the ship.

"Quaaack!" Carue quacked happily, having plenty of space to run after being cooped up on the ship, with Vivi on his back laughing as the wind whipped her face.

"Robin-chan~!" Sanji sang as he approached her and gently placed the flower in her hair. "A flower for you!" He said before running off to give flowers to the other ladies while Robin took the flower from her hair and looked at it.

"The marines can't chase us here!" Nami said as she stretched her arms out wide with a smile. "We can finally relax." She then noticed a structure a short walk away just as Chopper rolled to her feet. "Hey Chopper. What do you think that is?" She and Chopper walked towards it before sitting down on the chairs that were made of clouds that felt like cushions. "I guess that they have ways of turning clouds into things like this." Soon Luffy walks over and Nami is picked up by Luffy, who then sits on the chair and puts Nami in his lap. Nami leans back into his chest with a smile on her face as he laces his hand with hers and rests their hands on her stomach and feel some kicks.

"I bet you're wondering what it is you want to paint first, right?" Anna asked Elizabeth as she balanced her light body on her head.

"I'm gonna need a bigger easel!" Elizabeth said with a huge smile. "Maybe they have really cool paint up here!"

"If they do, then I bet your paintings will look so amazing, it'll make this place dull in comparison." Anna said, causing both of them to smile.

"A place like this is perfect to get a tan." Jones said.

"How do you get wet from clouds anyway?" Zoro asked before he found something on the ground. "Hey, a rag!" He said as he lifted it and tried to wipe his ankles before realizing it was an animal. He dropped it in shock before apologizing while the little animal got it's senses back. "Is this a fox?" He asked before something caught everyone's attention. The sound of a harp playing beautiful music could be heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Gin asked as he opened one eye.

"Someone's over there." Jones said as he pointed his hand at the figure playing the music.

"Who is it?" Usopp asked as he hid behind a tree. "That gorilla again?"

"Quick! Blow the whistle! Call the Knight!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"Wait. It's not him." Sanji said as the figure came into view. "It's...an Angel!"

"An Angel?" Usopp said as everyone began looking at the Angel as she played her harp before she stopped and looked at them all with a kind smile.

"Heso."

"...Heso?" Some of them asked as Sanji gazed at her with hearts in his eyes. Everyone wondered what Heso meant.

"Suu, come." Said the woman before the little animal came to her. "Are you all from the Blue Sea?" She asked as she walked towards them.

"Yeah, we came from down there." Luffy said. "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do." She said. "Welcome to Skypiea's Angel Beach." She said. "My name's Conis." Said the Angel. "And this is Suu, a Cloudfox. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually," Sanji said. "I believe that my heart is-" He began before Nami pulled him away by his ear. She then told Conis that they had many questions before Zoro pointed out that something was coming towards them from the sky sea. Conis explained that it was her father before the man rode the Waver he was on onto shore and smacked into a tree.

"Are you all okay?" He asked as he slowly got up.

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" Zoro yelled.

"Luffy, is that thing you brought up from the ocean floor a Waver?" Nami asked him.

"Yeah." Luffy replied. Conis and her father, Pagaya, began chatting with everyone before Conis asked if he caught anything.

"Yes. A fine catch." Pagaya said. "Would you all like to join my daughter and I for lunch?"

"Lunch?! Alright!" Luffy yelled as Sanji offered to help.

"Before that, how does this work?" Nami asked as she stared at the Waver. "No sail to catch wind, and you weren't rowing it."

"You don't know about Dials?" Conis asked.

"Dials?" Some of them asked(1).

* * *

Moments Later

Pagaya then explained that the Waver was light and that only those that know the sea well can ride it. "It takes about 10 years to learn how to ride it."

"WAHOO!" Nami yelled as she rode the Waver around with ease. "This is amazing!"

"NAMI-SAN~! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"That is quite extraordinary!" Pagaya said as everyone watched her riding around on the clouds.

"That's my sister for ya!" Nojiko said.

"Go Big Sis!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

Nami continued to ride on the Waver while everyone else followed Pagaya to his house to eat. As they walked, they noticed other people cutting up bits of clouds while Pagaya explained how they formed, which Usopp began to brag about how it was easy enough for him to play with when he was a kid.

"Shut up, Long-Nose!" Gin said before they all got to the house and walked inside. Sanji helped Pagaya in the kitchen while everyone else relaxed in the main room. While Sanji yelled and made noise in the kitchen, Conis began explaining what Dials were to everyone else. Everyone was looking at the Dials.

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled when Luffy began staring off into space.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he turned to them all.

"You really must've been out of it." Vivi said. "The food's already here."

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as his eyes fell on the Sky Cuisine on the table. He ran over and began eating with the others while Sanji went to the balcony to smoke.

"Where'd Nami-san go?" He asked.

"Isn't she out there?" Nojiko asked.

"I don't see her." Sanji said.

"She's probably having fun exploring." Usopp said as Conis and Pagaya became nervous.

"Father, do you think she's okay?" Conis asked.

"I have my concerns." Pagaya said.

"Something wrong?" Arlong asked.

"Here in Skypiea, there is one place that no one is allowed to go under any circumstances." Conis explained. "That place is right next to this island and can easily be accessed by Waver."

"Why can't you go there?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's sacred ground." Conis said.

"Sacred ground?" Robin repeated, earning a nod from Conis.

"The Land Where God Resides, Upper Yard." Conis explained.

"God? As in, THE God?!" Chopper asked.

"The one that people pray to and all that?" Gin said.

"Yes." Conis said. "Because Skypiea is God's land, it is ruled by the almighty God, Enel. He knows and hears everything."

"Even what we're saying and doing right now?" Chopper asked.

"God, huh?" Zoro said.

"You don't believe in God, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"I don't really care if he exists or not." Zoro said. "And I'm not gonna stand in the way of someone else's beliefs."

"Have you seen him?" Nojiko asked Conis. "This God Enel that lives on Upper Yard?"

"N-No I haven't." Conis said as she waved her hands. "We are not allowed to set foot on Upper Yard. Ever. It is forbidden to set foot upon the sacred ground.

* * *

With Nami

Nami was standing in the Waver a good distance away from Upper Yard, looking up at the tall trees. She then heard voices coming from nearby and began to investigate, only to find a battered ship floating in the clouds. She jumped when she heard the voices again, only this time they were coming out of a Tone Dial on board. She played it again and discovered that a group of people were looking for treasure before they began screaming as the sound of an explosion could be heard in the background, and the name God being said.

"They were killed...by God?" Nami asked before she heard some noise coming from the trees. She followed the sound on the Waver before coming to the sight of four men and two animals surrounding another man. She didn't have time to wonder about it as she heard the cocking of a weapon coming from behind her. She turned just in time to see the gorilla from before shoot at the men on the island. She looked at the smoke as the man that was being surrounded stumbled out of the smoke and saw her.

"P-Please! Let me on!" He begged. "I came from another Sky Island seeking treasure, but now I gotta get out of here!"

"I don't think this is big enough for both of us." Nami said quickly.

"Then I'll take it from you!" He said as he began pulling out a dagger. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded him as he stared at the sky. "...God." Shortly after that, the man and the piece of island he was on were obliterated by a massive beam that came from the sky.

"What's going on?!" Nami yelled as she sailed away behind the rocks. She tried to wrap her mind around what just happened before she heard the men on land talking.

"Who was that guy talking to?"

"Just a guerilla. He's gone now."

"Why would God Enel interfere? It doesn't benefit us."

"We ran out of time. Another set of illegal entrants have landed on Skypiea. Amazon from Heaven's Gate has sent word that a group of 20 Blue Sea Dwellers have arrived."

'20 illegal Blue Sea Dwellers?!' Nami thought. 'Is he talking about us? Then those men on the boat, and that man from earlier were all killed? I gotta warn the others!' With that in mind, she sped off towards Angel Beach.

* * *

Back with the others

Luffy was dead set on going to Upper Yard, not only because they said it was dangerous, but because he was the devil and wanted to see if there really is a god.

"So, what's the punishment for setting foot on Upper Yard?" Robin asked.

"W-Well." Conis answered grimly.

"Well?" Zoro said as they all looked at her.

"I'm afraid the punishment is death." Pagaya answered.

"D-Death?" Nojiko stuttered as Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled on the balcony in panic.

"She's fine." Luffy said. Everyone looked at him as he stared out the window. "I can sense her. She's a bit far, but she's coming back."

"Really? That's good." Nojiko sighed.

"How...do you know that?" Conis asked.

"Haki." Luffy answered as he put his hand to his ear. "I can hear her from here, though it's faint since she's far away."

"You can hear her?" Conis said in astonishment. "But, how?"

"Such an ability like that has only ever been used by the Priests of Upper Yard and God Enel himself!" Pagaya said.

"Priests?" Kuro asked.

"They are the Priests under the rule of almighty God Enel. They watch over Upper Yard." Conis said. "Each of them are very powerful fighters."

"Strong fighters, huh?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Usopp yelled. "Did you not hear their warnings from earlier?!"

"Anyway, let's get to the shore and wait for Nami-san!" Sanji said. "Luffy! Leave the food alone!"

"Gotta eat this first." Luffy said through bites.

"I truly hope that Nami didn't set foot on Upper Yard." Conis said. "Otherwise, she may invoke God Enel's wrath."

"We'll worry about that later." Zoro said as everyone began walking towards the beach, some of them having to drag Luffy away from the food. A few moments later, everyone was now waiting for Nami to return on the Waver she borrowed.

"Too bad that Waver we found is busted." Vivi said.

"You all have a Waver?" Pagaya asked.

"Yeah, but it's broken. We found it at the bottom of our sea." Usopp explained.

"Would you mind if I took a look at it?" he asked. "If it's not too bad, I may be able to fix it."

"You can?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am a Dial ship engineer." He said.

"Okay then. Please fix it for us." Nojiko asked. After that, everyone went about their business doing whatever it is they wished to do.

"Look Usopp! I'm done!" Chopper yelled after finishing his tiny Cloudman.

"I'm done too!" Usopp yelled after finishing his work, which was of the crew worshiping King Cloud Usopp. "Behold, my beautiful masterpiece!"

"THIS IS NOT BEAUTIFUL!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Usopp in the face before kicking all but the cloud women into the ground, making Usopp cry. Just then, the sound of marching footsteps could be heard and everyone looked to see a group of men dressed the same walking towards the beach.

"Unknown vessel, halt!" Shouted the leader. Everyone was watching before some of them stared with gaping jaws as the group of men began crawling along the beach towards them for some reason.

"Are they right in the head or something?" Arlong asked.

"Dunno. Might be some weird perverts." Usopp said.

"So that's what a pervert looks like?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Either way, they're coming this way." Nojiko said.

"TROOPS, HALT!" Shouted the leader as they were a few feet away from the Straw Hats as everyone gathered around on the beach. The men then stood up straight at attention with their hands behind their backs before lifting their left hands behind their heads and sticking their thumbs, index, and pinky fingers out. "HESO!" They all said.

"Heso." Conis greeted.

"Heso. Good day." Pagaya greeted.

"Heso again?" Gin mumbled.

"You 20 are the illegal entrants from the Blue Sea, correct?" Shouted the leader, Captain McKinley. "PREPARE TO RECEIVE HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"

Luffy and his crew, minus Nami, were on the shore with Conis and Pagaya with Captain McKinley of the White Berets accusing them of illegally entering Skypiea.

"Illegal entrants?!" Pagaya gasped as he and Conis looked shocked.

"What's he talking about?" Jones asked.

"Do not deny your crime!" McKinley yelled as he pulled out their pictures, announcing that the Heaven's Gate lookout, Amazon, informed them about their illegal entry and sent them pictures with her Vision Dial.

"That can't be! These are not bad people, Captain McKinley!" Pagaya said.

"Why are they calling us illegal entrants?" Sanji asked.

"He must be talking about the 1,000,000,000 Extol entrance fee that we didn't pay." Robin said.

"That old woman said we could enter without paying it." Usopp said.

"She did say that!" Chopper yelled as a few of them nodded.

"It is pointless to make excuses. Just admit your guilt." McKinley said. "There's no cause for alarm though. Illegal entry is a minor Class-11 crime punishable by Heaven's Judgement. After receiving your punishment, you'll be acknowledged as tourists."

"Should've said that in the first place. So, what's this punishment?" Sanji asked.

"Simple. Pay 10 times the entrance fee. So, for 20 people will come to the total of 200,000,000,000 Extols." McKinley said.

"200- How much is that in berries?!" Usopp asked.

"Berries. The currency of the Blue Sea. 10,000 extols equal to 1 berri." McKinley explained.

"10,000 huh?" Usopp said before he began muttering and counting on his fingers. "How much is that?" He asked Robin.

"20,000,000 berries." She said.

"THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE!" Sanji shouted as a few of their jaws dropped. "WE NEARLY GET KILLED GETTING UP HERE, AND YOU WANNA MAKE US PAY THAT KIND OF FEE JUST TO ENTER?!"

"You should've just payed the original price of 2,000,000 berries." McKinley said.

"THAT'S STILL TOO FUCKING EXPENSIVE!" Sanji shouted.

"I will warn you. We White Berets act under direct orders from the Priests. Failure to pay will increase your-" McKinley stopped talking when the others stopped listening.

"What do we do?" Gin asked.

"That old hag said we can go without paying." Johnny said.

"Now we're here, and we're being slapped with charges on the spot." Yosaku added.

"Also, Nami-san still hasn't returned." Sanji added. "Even if Luffy says she's coming back now, I'm still worried. She could be crying her eyes out somewhere at this very moment."

"Should we just pay them the fee? We have enough." Anna said.

"Not a good idea." Nojiko said.

"Why not? We got 6,000,000,000 berries in the ship. That fine is expensive, but we can pay it." Gin said.

"Have you forgotten who's in charge of the money?" Nojiko asked. "If you use that kind of money without consulting Nami, you know what she'll do, right?" A mixture of blue faces, sweating, and nervous laughter could be heard from most of the Straw Hats as they let that thought sink in while McKinley angrily stared at them. "So, we wait here for her to return and discuss it with her. Alright?"

"Alright." Said everyone else before Nojiko turned to McKinley.

"What were you all discussing?" McKinley demanded. "Also, if one of the illegal entrants cannot be found, they'll be marked as an escaped criminal."

"Well, the good news is that we have the money to pay." Nojiko said. "The bad news is that the one who's in charge is out taking a walk." Nojiko lied. "She'll be back soon. Can you wait for a little bit?" McKinley scowled at them before grunting.

"Very well, but I'm keeping an eye on all of you!" He said.

"Thank you." Nojiko said before turning to her friends. "Okay guys, everyone relax until Nami returns."

"Yes, Nojiko-San!" Sanji said in Love Mode as everyone else scattered. Sanji invited Robin for some tea, Nojiko kept watch for Nami, Gin began drinking juice from the weird fruit, Usopp and Chopper went fishing, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku began napping under trees, Elizabeth began to paint, Anna and Vivi went to try and make a new kind of confection, and Carue ran around for no reason while Luffy asked Pagaya to please fix the waver they brought.

"This waver looks like a wreck." McKinley stated. "If I find out it was damaged by you, then you'll be charged with damaging property of Skypiea, which is a Class-10 Crime."

"No, this is actually theirs." Pagaya said.

"Yeah. It's ours." Luffy said.

"Really?" McKinley said as he checked out the Waver. "Wavers should not exist on the Blue Sea. If I find out this was stolen, that'll be a Class-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THESE DUMBASS CRIMES?!" Luffy snapped.

"Dumbass crimes?" McKinley said before Usopp dragged Luffy away.

"He said nothing!" Usopp yelled before he forced Luffy to make him fish with himself and Chopper. While fishing, Usopp got a bite and was now struggling to pull the fish in. He managed to succeed when Luffy and Chopper helped, but the line snapped while the enormous fish came flying out of the water and right at Conis. She screamed while Zoro suddenly woke up, unsheated his blade, and knocked the fish away with the back of the blade. The three fishing Straw Hats and Zoro looked at the fish while Pagaya thanked Zoro for saving Conis before both he and Conis looked worriedly at the fish.

"Well now, what have we here?" McKinley asked with a smirk. "This is a very rare fish. It's capture is prohibited. This is a Class-9 Crime!"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT CONIS?! SHE NEARLY GOT EATEN BY THAT THING?!" Chopper yelled. McKinley only smirked as Usopp tried to get the fish back into the water.

"One bullshit crime after another!" Zoro growled as he reached for his sword.

"What's going on out here?" Everyone turned to see Vivi and Anna walking towards them. "Something happening?" Vivi asked.

"These guys are being a bunch of assholes!" Chopper yelled.

"SHHH! Don't say that!" Usopp whispered.

"Why not? We can't so much as twitch a finger without them charging us with some stupid crime!" Chopper yelled.

"Is that true?" Vivi asked while glaring at McKinley.

"Ack! No! Wait!" Usopp yelled, recognizing that look as the one she had back at Ruluka. "If we can't do anything without being punished with a crime, then we'll just take a nap. Goodnight." Usopp said as he and some of the Straw Hats fell asleep on the beach. Anna and Vivi stared alongside Conis and Pagaya, who both had sweatdrops on their heads as they stared at the snoring Straw Hats.

"How dare you make such a noise on the serene Angel Beach." McKinley growled. Some of the Straw Hats peeked at him as he announced, "You are all guilty of noise pollution, a Class-6 Crime!"

"WE'RE GETTING PUNISHED FOR SNORING?!" Some of them yelled.

"That's it!" Luffy yelled unsheathing his summoned Nodachi. "I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!"

"Count me in!" Zoro said.

"Us too!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled as Gin finished his drink and went for his tonfa, with Arlong, Jones, and Kuro getting their respected weapons.

"Wait!" Usopp yelled before looking at Nojiko. "Hey, you seen Nami anywhere Nojiko?"

"Hmm." She said before smiling. "There!" Everyone turned to see Nami as a speck in the distance coming closer on the Waver. "Perfect timing."

"Indeed. All this yelling is really bothering me." Anna said as everyone gathered around Nojiko.

"AH! NAMI-SWAN~! YOU'RE SAFE!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Luffy! Don't do anything stupid!" Nami yelled.

"Tell it to these guys!" Luffy growled back in anger while pointing at McKinley.

"NAMI! TRY TO KEEP CALM, BUT WE NEED TO PAY A FINE OF 20,000,000 BERRIES!" Nojiko yelled.

"Good! All we have to do is pay a fine!" Nami said before her eyes darkened. "20,000,000?" She asked herself before speeding up and ramming the Waver in McKinley's face. "WHAT KIND OF FINE IS THAT?!" She screamed before McKinley skid across the beach and smacked into a tree. "Ah!" Nami gasped as she regained herself. "Oh crap! I lost it after hearing that huge sum!"

"Oi." Said most of the male Straw Hats while slapping the air.

"Here's the Waver back." Nami said as she brought the Waver back to Pagaya. "It was really fun."

"It's no trouble." Pagaya said. "But, things right now are very bad for you and your friends."

"You're right." Nami said as McKinley's men gathered around their fallen Captain. Nami turned to everyone and began shouting orders. "Everyone, we're leaving right now!" She said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"But we just got here." Elizabeth said.

"And now we're leaving!" Nami ordered.

"What kind of crime did she just commit?" Zoro asked in a bored tone.

"Most likely obstruction of a public servant, a Class-5 Crime!" Pagaya said.

"We keep this up, we'll hit Class-1 in no time." Gin said with a dark chuckle.

"How about we just stay at Class-5 and leave it at that?" Usopp said.

"This is serious!" Conis said. "When one is guilty of a Class-5 Crime, they are sentenced to cloud-drifting."

"Cloud-drifting? What's that?" Jones asked.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Johnny said.

"It's a Death Sentence!" Conis said, shocking a few of them. "Your crew and ship are set adrift on a piece of cloud and float endlessly until everyone on board perishes. It's a slow and painful death!"

"That must be what happened to that ship." Robin said. Everyone turned to her as she explained how it must've happened to the galleon that nearly fell on them earlier 200 years ago.

"HEY, ASSHOLES!" Shouted McKinley's men before one of them shouted, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR CAPTAIN LIKE THAT!"

"What'd you say?" Sanji growled before Nami stopped him. "Okay, Nami-san~!" He said as Nami approached McKinley's men and began trying to talk them into thinking it was an accident, which only seemed to piss them off even more.

"The Waver really is tricky." She said.

"Um, I'm sorry." Pagaya said. "I think we should treat Captain McKinley as soon as possible."

"CAPTAIN MCKINLEY!" Cried out the White Berets as they all began to freak out hysterically before Pagaya offered his home to let him rest. "Thank you for your cooperation! HESO!" They soon put Captain McKinley on a stretcher and began crawling away while telling the Straw Hats to stay put, with Pagaya walking alongside them.

"They're crawling again." Arlong said.

"Weirdos." Zoro said.

"I know that you're not bad people. So please, hurry back home!" Conis said before running off after her father.

"We should listen to her." Nami said as she turned to them all. "I saw it with my own eyes! An island filled with terrifying people!" Usopp and Chopper turned blue in the face at her words and flinched.

"You went to that forbidden holy place, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Gods or guerillas, I don't care what they are. All I know is that they're nothing but trouble!" Nami said. "Anyway, we're leaving! Right now!"

"After all the shit we did to get up here?" Gin said.

"They can't be _that_ strong." Johnny said.

"Yeah. Besides, we're no pushovers here!" Yosaku added.

"If Nami-san says that we leave, we leave!" Sanji snapped, immediately taking her side.

"Why should we leave, when we can just fight them?" Jones said as he pulled his rifle off his shoulder.

"It's not just us!" Nami snapped. "If we stay here, Conis and her father will be in trouble too!"

"She's got a point. They might be seen as our accomplices." Usopp said. "So, let's go."

"I haven't finished my painting." Elizabeth whined as most of them began walking to the ship. The only ones left were Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, and Anna.

"Come on, Luffy! Let's go!" Nami said.

"Why are we running away?" Luffy asked as he stared at the island.

"Because we're in danger." She said.

"Aren't we always in danger?" Luffy asked.

"But it's not just about us." Nami said. "Those two might get arrested if we stay!"

"And if we leave, this whole island is doomed." Luffy said.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Luffy asked. "A bright beam of light shooting out of the sky." Nami froze as the memory of the man being obliterated by said beam of light flashed through her mind.

"Y-Yeah." She said. "But that's why we have to leave! These guys are not playing around!"

"Hey! What's taking you all so long? Hurry up!" Usopp called from the ship.

"Everyone! Run away!" Conis called.

"They're back!" Nami whispered.

"Enough, young lady. If you try to aid these criminals, you both will receive severe punishment." McKinley warned. "For repeatedly directing abusive language at us, and for obstructing a public servant, the Class-5 criminals are sentenced to cloud-drifting!"

"Looks like things are heating up." Gin said.

"ARREST THEM!" McKinley ordered as his men got into formation and drew out bows and arrows.

"Anyone wanna join in?" Luffy asked.

"I'm out!" Nami said as she ran towards the ship.

"More for us then." Arlong said as he and the others joined Luffy.

"Please run! You cannot fight them!" Conis pleaded.

"FIRE! MILKY ARROW!" McKinley shouted, signaling the White Berets to begin shooting arrows that left long, light purple streams behind them. Everyone began evading, before Luffy jumped on top of the cloud. "GO! WHITE BERETS!" McKinley ordered as the White Berets began skating on the clouds with skate type wavers on their feet. They skated by as Luffy jumped up before turning to face all of them.

"Don't hog the fun Brother Luffy!" Johnny said as he and the others jumped onto the other cloud streams.

"Save some for us." Yosaku said as both sides brought out their weapons. The White Berets were looking at Luffy and his crew with smirks on their faces.

"Get them!" One of the White Berets yelled as they charged. Luffy and his crew all grinned before running towards them, though it was a little hard to run on the clouds. Soon, both sides were running and jumping around on the clouds in battle.

"It's useless to try and escape from us." McKinley said.

'Can't use my full strength.' Sanji thought as he ran towards one of them, who was smirking. 'But,' He thought as he jumped up and used the guy's head to launch off and kick another in the head. 'I can use their heads to help me out.'

Johnny and Yosaku tag teamed a couple of them, jumping around and switching opponents to confuse them before taking them down.

Zoro didn't even have to move as the White Berets came in close. When they got within range, he slashed them and that was it.

Gin had charged at his opponent before knocking one of them into another one, sending both men flying. "Next."

"It's over!" Shouted a White Beret as he slashed at Jones. He didn't even try to run as his blade was blocked by a sword. "Huh?" He said before he began to wildly slash at him, but was blocked every time. Jones blocked and knocked the man's sword away and grabbed him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked as his tentacles started to slither towards the mans face. One of Jones's tentacles found the man's nose and slithered in and came out of the mans' mouth with him pleading for to stop. Soon the man started to turn blue from suffocating and his body soon went limp. Jones retracted his tentacle and letting the dead man drop to the ground.

Arlong was using his castanets on a few of the White Berets that came in his direction. Kuro was using his cat claws to cut deep cuts into some others.

"What are you doing?!" McKinley shouted. "Blue Sea Dwellers shouldn't be able to fight up here! Arrest them!"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled before he vanished and reappeared and punched McKinley away. Conis and Pagaya just stared in stunned disbelief as the White Berets were easily thrashed by Luffy and his crew.

"Th...They're really strong!" Conis said.

"Well, that was boring." Gin said.

"These guys didn't even put up a decent fight." Zoro said.

"Just as I planned." Usopp said from the ship.

"Really?" Chopper asked in shock before McKinley's laugh could be heard.

"You are all fools! There's no turning back now!" He said. "You should've just listened to my orders. The White Berets are the most gentle and understanding of all the gaurdians in Godland. But _they..._ will not be so forgiving. You are now Class-2 criminals! You can beg and plead all you want, but it won't matter. THE PRIESTS OF UPPER YARD SHALL NOW BE THE ONES WHO BESTOW JUDGEMENT UPON YOU! HESO!"

* * *

As always leave reviews except for flames don't even bother. Next update in two weeks.

ElderH


	10. Chapter 10: 9: heaven's Judgement

Here is chapter 9, uploaded 11/18/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heaven's Judgment

The remaining White Berets were all crawling away, with everyone staring at them in confusion.

"Crawling again?" Zoro said as everyone gathered on the beach.

"Still, this is bad!" Nami said. "That old woman at the gate said that we could pass without paying the fee. Then we get up here and we're charged with illegal entry? That's fraud!"

"And we won't mention that we would've just gone past in the first place." Usopp added.

"Not helping!" Nami yelled before Pagaya said that since they were Class-2 criminals, they could no longer help them. "Why are you calling from all the way over there?" Nami yelled to him and Conis.

"We're used to being wanted, so it's no big deal." Luffy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Anna asked, causing Luffy and Nami to get into an argument about leaving and staying.

"How are we gonna get back down?" Vivi asked.

"She's right! We were so focused on getting up here, we never thought about how to get back down." Usopp said before turning to Pagaya and Conis. "Is there a safe way to get back down?"

"It's not really safe because of your situation, but there is a way." Conis said. "You'd have to go to the edge of the cloud, Cloud End."

"And how would we get there?" Elizabeth asked.

"You must take your ship and sail to the East of this cloud." Conis said. "But to do that, you must go back to the White Sea."

"So we can get back to our own sea? Yes!" Usopp said.

"Okay, but we're not leaving just yet." Luffy said.

"Well we can't stay here. We'll only cause trouble for Conis and her dad, so let's at least move the ship." Nami said. "Let's go."

"Right." Everyone said as they all began walking towards the ship.

"Oh yeah." Luffy said before turning around and running towards Pagaya.

"Lucifer!" Nami yelled.

"Hey, old man. Can we have that food back at your house?" Luffy asked.

"Sure. Help yourselves." Pagaya said.

"YES! Sanji, bento!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine." Sanji said as he began walking back.

"Bring me some back." Gin said.

"Hey, would it be alright if I bum some materials off of you?" Usopp asked.

"Go ahead." Pagaya said.

"Alright!" Usopp yelled.

"I left my painting at your house. Can I go get it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." Pagaya said as the five of them began walking towards the house.

"What are you doing Vivi?" Anna asked as Vivi looked back at the beach.

"I hate those White Berets. Those laws were nothing but ridiculous, just like at Ruluka." Vivi said.

"On the ship!" Nami said as she began dragging Vivi to the ship by her arm. "Get on the ship before you do something stupid and bring God's wrath upon us!"

"That's funny. Usually we have to tell something like that to Luffy." Jones said with a laugh.

"I still think we should leave." Nami said.

"That's Luffy's decision. And you should know by now that he's not one to change his mind when it comes to an adventure." Zoro said as the rest of them began to climb up onto the ship. Zoro rested against one of the deck guns, Johnny and Yosaku were preparing the ship to sail, Nami was silently wondering what Luffy knew about this place, Anna was floating up towards the crow's nest, Carue and Vivi were looking out over the rail, Gin was looking for some booze to drink, Arlong and Jones decided to relax a bit, Chopper was sitting next to Vivi and Carue, and Robin was pulling up the rope ladder. She stopped however when she noticed Conis walking towards the ship.

"I have something I wish to tell you." She said. Robin lowered the rope ladder and let her on board while everyone but Zoro gathered around her. She then explained how to get back to the Blue Sea to them, and even offered to help them get there.

"Raise your anchor. I'll be back in a moment." Conis said as she began walking away on the beach. Most of them were now discussing what to do while Robin still looked at Conis.

"You noticed too?" Gin said as he stood next to her.

"Indeed. She was paler and sweating a bit." Robin said as Chopper hoisted up the anchor.

"Well, even if she wants to help us leave, Lucifer said we can't." Nami said.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to leave earlier?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, but..." Nami said, her mind going back to what Luffy said about this island being doomed if they left. Her thoughts were cut when the ship began rocking.

* * *

Back at the house

Luffy was eating the food while Sanji tried to make special bentos for the women, Usopp was gathering supplies to use for the ship and other things, Elizabeth was making sure her painting wasn't ruined, and Nojiko was making sure Luffy controlled himself so he didn't eat all the leftovers.

"The green one here. No, maybe the red one." Sanji said before he noticed Conis walk in. "Ah! Conis-chan~! I made you a bento!"

"It's amazing! It looks more like art than food!" Conis said with a smile. Sanji then got close as he began to explain the name of the bento before Luffy opened his mouth.

"It all tastes the same once you eat it." Luffy said. Sanji then began yelling at Luffy about the food, making Conis giggle and Nojiko smiled.

"Something's wrong with the ship!" Usopp yelled. All the Straw Hats gathered to see the Iowa sailing backwards, a massive shadow beneath the waves.

* * *

On the Ship

The whole ship was being rocked by the waves as everyone began stumbling on board.

"What's going on here?!" Zoro yelled as he woke up with alarms blaring.

"The waves picked up! The ship's moving on it's own!" Gin said as they started moving backwards.

"Something's under the water!" Anna said as she quickly floated down to the deck.

"She's right. Something has us." Robin said as she peered over the edge. Just then, a giant shrimp with the word 'GOD' on it appeared below them as it swiftly carried them away.

"What is that thing?!" Johnny asked.

"It's huge!" Yosaku added while Chopper cried.

"Another skyfish or something?" Arlong asked.

"Whatever it is, it's dragging us away!" Vivi yelled while Carue began freaking out.

"Everybody jump ship! I'll stop this thing!" Zoro said.

"I advise against that." Robin said. "Look." Everyone looked where she was and saw giant skyfish following them. "Even if we stop this thing, those skyfish and many more will just appear."

"Hmph. So we're at God's mercy huh?" Zoro said. "Fine. Let's see where this thing goes."

* * *

At the house

"That's the Super Express Speed Shrimp!" Pagaya said. "It's a servant of God Enel!"

"God Enel's?!" Nojiko asked before Sanji gasped in horror. His face turned blue as he stared out at sea.

"Nami-san...why?"

"What? What happened to my sister?!" Nojiko asked.

"Why is she...wearing a T-shirt?!" Sanji cried.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Nojiko yelled while slapping him.

"LUCCCCIIIIIFFFFEEEERRRR! USSSSOOOOPP! ELLIIIIZZZAAAABBBEEEETTTHHH! NOJIKOOOOO! SANNJIIIII!" Came Nami's yell from the ship as the ship got farther away before completely out of sight.

"Why? Why a T-shirt?" Sanji asked again.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT MY SISTER'S BODY AND FOCUS!" Nojiko yelled while slapping him again.

"Where'd they go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where?!" Usopp shouted before realizing that they didn't know. "Where _did_ they go?" Everyone turned to Conis and Pagaya for an answer.

"Whatever the Super Express Speed takes becomes an offering to God." Pagaya explained. "Meaning that your friends are being taken to Upper Yard. To the Sacrificial Altar!"

"Sacrificial?!" Nojiko gasped.

"You mean that the women and morons?"

"Morons?" Usopp said while slapping Sanji.

"Will be sacrificed?! That bastard! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Sanji yelled.

"I am _not_ gonna sit around and let my sister and friends be sacrificed!" Nojiko said.

"Please wait!" Pagaya said, hoping to calm them down. "There's more to it. There are two types of punishment in Heaven's Judgement. There are your friends who are being taken to the Sacrificial Altar, which now places them in God Enel's hands. The second part goes to you five, in which you must face the Ordeals of the Priests."

"What does all that mean?" Nojiko asked.

"If I had a map." Pagaya said.

"Wait. I've got one with me right here." Usopp said as he took out the old map they had.

"It's old, but the shape of the land is the same." Pagaya said.

"You okay, Conis-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. But your friends..." She said.

"Don't worry. I know them. They'll be alright." Luffy said with a grin. Pagaya then went on to explain where the Altar was, about the Priests, the Ordeals, the Milky Roads, and so on.

"In other words, to get our friends and ship back, we gotta walk through the front door, right?" Sanji summed up.

"Precisely. You five must face the frightening power of the Priests of Upper Yard." Pagaya said.

"So we just gotta kick the asses of those Priests, right?" Luffy said before laughing. "That'll be easy! Alright guys, LET'S GO!"

Sanji, Usopp, Nojiko, and Elizabeth had gathered their things and had on new clothes before running after Luffy, who had gone ahead of them towards the beach.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji yelled to get him to stop as they all met up with him.

"What's up guys?" Luffy asked.

"Where are you going?" Nojiko asked. "We're supposed to be heading for Upper Yard, not the beach."

"I know." Luffy said. "Don't worry. We'll get there."

"And how are we going to do that when you run off in random directions?" Sanji asked.

"It wasn't random. We needed to be here." Luffy stated.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't say." Luffy said. "Enel's listening."

"He can hear us?" Usopp asked before panicking. "Then he really _is_ God if he can hear us!"

"Everyone." All the Straw Hats looked up to see Conis at the top of the steps looking down at them. "My father sent me here to guide you all to Upper Yard."

"Really? Pagaya did that? That was nice." Usopp said with a smile.

"At least we won't be walking around in circles." Elizabeth said as she munched on a rice cracker.

"Ah~! Being guided by an angel like Conis-chan is nothing but happiness!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. The only ones who didn't share in their enthusiasm were Luffy, Nojiko, and Conis herself.

"Well, since you came here, sure." Luffy said with a smile before they all followed her back up the stairs, with Captain McKinley watching from the cover of the clouds with his men.

"Upper Yard is very dangerous." Conis told them.

"It looks more fun than dangerous, plus this could be some training for some." Luffy laughed.

"You could die." Conis said in worry.

"Death will come one day, but that doesn't affect me since I am the devil." Luffy said.

"I'd prefer that we _don't_ die today." Nojiko said.

"We won't. We still have a lot of adventures and stuff ahead of us after this place." Luffy said with a laugh. Conis looked back at them all as they ascended the staircase while McKinley and his men watched.

"They're heading for the wharf." One of them said.

"Should we be following them in that case?" Asked another.

"Quiet!" McKinley barked. "All the other Blue Sea dwellers who have come before were all the same. They spoke of going on grand adventures, but turned tail at the last minute when faced with death." The group soon found themselves on Lovely Street, the sole Shopping District of Angel Island, and were fascinated as they walked on.

"Hey, are they all avoiding us?" Usopp asked when he noticed the locals glaring at them while moving out of the way of their path.

"Word about us being criminals must've gotten around." Sanji said.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said as they walked on before they came to statue in the middle of the street.

"What is this thing?" Nojiko asked as they stared at the sculptor.

"Is this art?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is Vearth. It represents the eternal yearnings of everyone up here." Conis explained with a smile.

"Vearth?"

"Yearnings?"

"It may sound strange to Blue Sea dwellers." Conis said before walking along. "The wharf is this way." The group followed her to the wharf, with McKinley crawling on the ground out of sight as he followed them. They arrived at the wharf where they saw many gondolas with different sized dials on them.

"Hey, these look pretty amazing." Nojiko said as she looked at all the boats. Conis explained the various types of boats and dials attached to them before showing them the one they were to use.

"Presenting the Little Crow!" She said as she stood next to a small boat with two onboard dials, a black crow figurehead at the front.

"A crow? That's not a water fowl." Sanji stated as they all stared at it.

"I used it before I was good enough to use the waver." Conis explained. "I hope you use it well."

"Hmmm." Luffy said as he stared at the boat.

"I-Is something wrong?" Conis asked, her nervous tone betraying her.

'I knew it.' McKinley thought as he spied on them. 'All talk until they get to the end, then they turn chicken and run.'

"Nothing's wrong. I just really want to use that one." Luffy said as he pointed at the bigger gondola he liked.

"He was just being selfish?!" McKinley whispered harshly.

"Oh, you don't like the Little Crow?" Conis asked with a nervous smile while Sanji began to kick at Luffy's face and demand he apologize to Conis for being an ungrateful asshole, but Luffy either dodged or blocked..

"It's no problem." Conis said as she lead them to the gate and pointed out at it. "All you have to do is take your ship through gate No. 2. You'll...you'll be able to get to your friends that way." She finished while looking down.

"Alright then." Luffy said as he walked towards the boat.

"Hey, Conis." Nojiko suddenly spoke up, gaining their attention.

'Uh oh.' Luffy thought, having an idea as to where this was heading.

"Y-Yes?" Conis asked, her eyes still to the ground.

"You've been trembling since we left your house. Why is that?" Nojiko asked. Conis gasped as the people around them looked at them all, a nervous gleam in their eyes.

"Now that I think about it, you look a little pale." Usopp added.

'Not good.' Luffy thought as he eyed the sky above them. If he stepped in now, the others would get suspicious and might say something that'll be heard by Enel.

"Aww~" Sanji laughed with a big dumb smile. "Conis-chan is worried about me!"

"I'm sure she's worried about all of us, but what about you and your father?" Nojiko asked. "We're criminals, yet you're both still helping us. Won't that make you both criminals as well?" Conis continued to tremble and stare at the ground as she began to break out in a cold sweat.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" Elizabeth bluntly asked, making Conis flinch and everyone else around them tense up at her words.

"Come now," Sanji said with a smile. "As if a sweet innocent flower like Conis-chan would do something so horrible." His smile fell when Conis fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Was I that obvious?" Conis asked in a choked up voice.

"HEY! STOP THAT! DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!" McKinley shouted before ducking out of sight again.

"This is indeed...a trap!" Conis sobbed. "And the one who called the Super Express Speed Shrimp...was also me!" Now the people around them were panicking, yelling at her to stop talking, and that it was her duty to lead them here.

'Don't tell me that they're all in on this.' Sanji thought as he eyed everyone.

"When we find a criminal in Skypeia, we must escort them! Or else we'll be killed! That's our duty!" Conis sobbed as they all stared down at her, a stern look on their faces.

"So, you were forced to do this?" Nojiko asked, to which Conis nodded with her hand covering her mouth.

"THEN WHY SAY ANYTHING AT ALL?!" The Straw Hats all shouted, making her look up at them in shock and confusion.

"Now your life is in danger!" Luffy yelled as he kneeled down in front of her before his haki picked up on Enel's power approaching. "EVERYBODY! RUN AWAY!" He yelled as the sky above them shined with an intense light.

"The Judgement's coming!" Shouted some of the locals as they fled, while Luffy summoned his scythe. Everyone watched in fascination as he blocked a massive beam of energy that shot out of the sky. Another beam shot out of the sky straight towards Conis, who was being carried away by Luffy. Luffy looked around before he spotted a blur of polka dot heading towards him before the beam struck the ground, shaking the entire area around them with a deafening roar before it slowly vanished, leaving a bottomless pit where it struck moments ago. Nojiko, Elizabeth, Usopp, and Sanji all stood up and looked around to see the whole area had been obscured by kicked up clouds before calling out for Luffy and Conis.

"Your friends are safe!" Everyone turned to see Gan Fall and Pierre appear, with Luffy and Conis safely appearing in a cloud of black mist.

"It's the weird old knight!" Usopp shouted.

"Weird? I am the Knight of the Sky!" Said Gan Fall.

"And Conis?" Sanji asked.

"I will take care of her. Enel's power cannot reach her while she's with me!" He said before giving them a hard look. "You've seen the true nature of this place! How will you proceed?"

"Simple. We go and get our friends back!" Luffy said with a serious grin on his face.

"I see," Gan Fall said before flying away. "I wish you good luck on your endeavor!" They all watched him fly off before they began to pack their things onto the Little Crow.

"Okay guys. See ya when you get back!" Usopp said before Sanji pulled him into the boat.

"They're going? Without a shred of hesitation?" McKinley whispered in awe as they set sail down the Milky Road towards Upper Yard.

* * *

Meanwhile

The rest of the Straw Hats and the Iowa were now resting on top of the Sacrificial Altar, which was surrounded on all sides by Sea Cloud.

"That lobster just up and left us here." Gin said as everyone began looking around.

"Can you see anything up there?" Arlong shouted to Anna, who was floating high up above the trees thanks to her powers. Anna slowly floated back down until she was back on deck with everyone.

"Nope. Just more forest and those strange rivers made of cloud." She said with a shake of her head.

"Where exactly are we?" Zoro asked out loud.

"This appears to be a Sacrificial Altar." Robin explained.

"What is that?" Chopper asked as he sat on the railing.

"It's where lives are offered to God." Robin explained. Chopper sighed in relief as he had been thinking he'd be boiled alive, only for Robin to explain that they were still going to be killed.

"WHAT?! BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Chopper shouted hysterically before losing his balance and falling down the stone steps towards the sea cloud, only stopping when two of Robin's arms sprouted at the bottom step to catch him.

"Nice catch, Big Sis!" Johnny and Yosaku said with their thumbs up while Zoro ran down to get Chopper, only to stop a Skyshark from eating him and sinking with it.

"What happened to him?!" Vivi asked in worry as everyone stared down at the water, and some soldiers pointing guns at the water. They watched the water for awhile before they began to fear the worse.

"He's...not coming back up." Chopper whimpered.

"Did he...get eaten?" Nami whispered in horror.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper screamed in horror. "ZORO GOT EATEN!"

"If he did, then the water would be red by now." Robin said calmly.

"DON'T SAY SUCH MORBID THINGS ROBIN!" Nami shouted at her.

"Not wise." Robin said as she made more arms grow to stop Johnny and Yosaku from jumping in the water after Zoro. They kept watch before the skyshark jumped out, with Zoro holding it's mouth open with his swords.

"There he is!" Gin shouted before they sunk again.

"I guess Zoro's met his match." Jones said with a frown.

"GET OFF ME!" Zoro roared as he punched the skyshark into the air, and the soldiers shooting the skyshark.

"He's okay." Anna said in relief as Zoro walked back up to them.

"You're a swordsman, yet you punched it." Nami said as Zoro took off his wet shirt.

"SHUT IT!" Zoro snapped at her as they all tried to figure out what they were to do next.

"Well, I'm gonna go check out the island." Zoro said as he pulled on a dark blue shirt.

"I'll go with you." Johnny said.

"Me too." Yosaku added.

"I'm coming along." Chris said jumping off the ship.

"Don't slow me down." Zoro said.

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Why do you want to go?" Nami asked as they all looked at her.

"Look at this wall." She said. "This was made 1,000 years ago. A historical marvel like this excites me. Other such items like jewel shards may be found on this island as well."

"I'm coming too!" Nami said with a smile.

"Why are you going?! I thought you didn't want to be here in the first place! And you shouldn't be moving around so much!" Chopper yelled.

"We're going to dig up some history!" Nami said with a big smile, her eyes in the shape of beli symbols.

"I'll go with you guys too." Anna said as she jumped off the ship.

"You too?!" Chopper said in panic. At this rate, everyone was going to leave.

"I feel like a little bit of exploring." Gin added.

"I'm with you there." Jones nodded. He, Arlong, Kuro, Kaya, and Merry.

Vivi and Carue decided to go with Jones's group.

"Alright." Zoro said before clearing his throat and swinging to land. "aaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaaa!" He yelled.

"What was that?" Nami asked as she stared with a deadpan look on her face. "A call of bravery or something?"

"You obviously don't understand the call of a man." Johnny stated, with Yosaku nodding next to him.

"Call of a man?" Anna asked before shaking her head with a chuckle. "Morons. My turn." Anna said as she swung over, using her lighter body to keep from hitting the ground too hard. "Easy."

"Me next!" Johnny yelled as he grabbed the vine and swung. "AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaCRAP!" He yelled as he slid down the vine as it neared land, falling onto the ground hard before groaning. "Ow." He muttered as Robin easily swung over and landed next to them.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I'm good!" Johnny said as he instantly stood up, trying to act like it didn't hurt.

"AAAAaaaAAAAaaaAAAAA!" Yosaku yelled as he swung over before smacking into Johnny, causing them both to roll on the ground in pain. "Sorry." He moaned.

"You're next Nami!" Anna yelled as the vine swung back to Nami.

"Right." She whispered as she nervously looked at the water, where a few skysharks began eating the one the soldiers shot.

"If you fall, you'll die." Robin yelled calmly.

"NOT HELPING!" Nami yelled at her.

"Come on!" Gin yelled up to her. "Do I gotta push you or something?"

"No! I'm going!" Nami yelled before taking a deep breath and swinging towards land. "FAST! TOO FAST!" Nami yelled in panic as she was heading for a tree, but was stopped thanks to Robin catching her in many arms. "Thanks." She said as she sat in the dirt.

"You're welcome." Robin said.

"AAAaaaAAAA is what you should've done." Zoro told her.

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED!" Nami snapped.

Soon everyone is gone and it is just the crew of the Iowa.

"Dallas are they all gone?" Thomas asks without looking up from some charts and reports.

"Yes sir. They are gone." Dallas says lowering some binoculars.

"Good. Is the Wave Engine ready?" Thomas asks turning to Nick.

"Yes sir. We are at 200%." Nick says looking at a monitor.

"Alright. Engage the Wave Engine. Iowa, take off." Thomas orders. As he does blasts of thrust comes from four engines at the bow, two on the keel and one on either side two feet from the anchor that make the bow rise as air comes from the rear of the ship and the ship rises into the air with a light smoke trail coming from the engines. The Iowa hovers about a hundred feet off the ground.

"All right where is the Admiral?" Thomas asks.

"Sir, Admiral is leaving Angel Beach." Dallas says.

"Alright, well lets at least move the ship more into Upper Yard and lets engage the cloaker." Thomas says.

"Yes sir." The crew says. The Iowa then flies off into a northern heading and shimmers as it turns invisible. "Okay this should be a good spot." Thomas says five minutes later. The Iowa slows down and slowly descends into the trees and hovers three hundred feet off the ground.

"What now sir?" Judy Hopps asks.

"Now we just wait and keep an eye for anything suspicious. Admiral has his radio with him." Thomas says.

"As you command sir." Hopps says with a salute(1).

* * *

Zoro's group

Zoro, Nami, Robin, Johnny, Yosaku, Chris, Chopper, and Anna were traveling by foot near the river, with Zoro in the lead.

"So, where's God?" He asked.

"Being God, he's probably already watching us." Robin said.

"Wish he'd just save us the trouble and show himself." Zoro said while resting his hand on his swords.

"I'm fine with him staying where ever he is." Nami snapped. "None of you saw what I did!" Memories of the beam of light came to her mind before she dropped to her knees and began praying. "Oh, Merciful God! Please have mercy on our souls!"

"We're not getting anywhere just walking along the river." Said Zoro as he stood at the edge looking at the other side. "Let's cross the river and check things out on the other side."

"Good idea." Robin said as everyone began to gather near the edge.

"But how are we gonna cross it?" Nami asked.

"I can get over easily." Anna said with a smile.

"That doesn't answer my question." Nami muttered while glancing at her before the ground gave way under her foot, causing her to lose balance and fall towards the river. She flailed as a skyshark came up to eat her before it was kicked away by Zoro while he threw Nami away, with Robin sprouting arms to catch her.

"Nice catch!" Johnny said as he and Yosaku applauded.

"You okay Nami?" Anna asked in worry.

"I refuse to cross that river!" She yelled. "I'm not gonna risk getting eaten by those skysharks!"

"Come on, Big Sis. What's an adventure without risks?" Yosaku asked.

"No means No!" Nami yelled at him. "If you guys want to go and get eaten, be my guest!"

"You should've just stayed on the ship if you were scared!" Zoro snapped.

"Hey," Robin said, interrupting their argument. "The ground."

"What about the ground?" Anna asked as Robin held some of the ground with her hand.

"It's soil." She said. The others soon realized that they were standing on ground, and not on cloud.

"She's got a point. It's not fluffy like before." Zoro said as he tapped the ground with his heel.

"How's that possible?" Anna asked. "Isn't Sky Island made of Island Cloud?"

"It appears that there are many mysteries on this island." Robin said as they all looked around. "Definitely worth investigating."

* * *

Luffy's group

Luffy, Usopp, Elizabeth, Sanji, and Nojiko were sailing down the Milky Road, their trip having taken a deadly turn as wooden spikes and giant blades started to try and kill them.

"TURN LEFT!"

"NO! TURN RIGHT!"

"JUST PADDLE THE SHIP!" Usopp, Elizabeth, and Nojiko were steering and paddling while Sanji and Luffy deflected any projectile that got too close before a flying blade came at them.

"LUFFY! DO SOMETHING!" Usopp shrieked.

"Right!" Luffy said as he imbued his arms with haki and destroyed the blade. The others sighed in relief as they continued to sail their ship down the Milky Road before coming up to a giant statue of a head with a hand over it's mouth, it's four fingers each leading down a different path.

"What is that thing?" Nojiko asked as Usopp read the words that were etched above the paths aloud.

"Ordeal of Swamp. Ordeal of Iron. Ordeal of String. Ordeal of Balls." He read.

"I'm guessing that those lead to one of the four Priests that we have to fight then." Sanji summed up.

"So they're giving us the choice of who we face first?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep." Luffy said with a smile.

"But which one do we take?" Usopp asked as his mind began to think of what they might face in each door. From drowning in a swamp, to being crushed by giant iron blocks, maybe dangling by a string high above the ground, or giant balls rolling over them.

"Either way, we have to pick one." Sanji said.

"Balls!" Luffy yelled.

"You sure?" Usopp asked.

"He's the captain, so it's an order." Nojiko said.

"You heard the lady. Balls." Sanji said.

"Alright." Usopp said as he steered the ship down the path to the Ordeal of Balls.

"I can't see anything." Elizabeth said as Usopp shook with his eyes shut.

"Hey, you're piloting this thing. Don't close your eyes." Sanji said with a smirk. Usopp carefully opened his eyes before he started yelling that it didn't make a difference since it was dark before Luffy starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nojiko asked.

"This could be like a game and that we might've picked the wrong door." Luffy said.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Usopp yelled.

"And? How would this be like a game?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we picked the wrong door, we'd fall off of Sky Island!" Luffy laughed.

"FORGET THAT! JOKE OR NO JOKE, THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I WANNA GO THROUGH! WE'RE 10,000 METERS IN THE AIR!" Usopp yelled.

"Did you mean for it to be a joke?" Nojiko asked.

"No. I am actually serious." Luffy laughed.

"Alright, enough of that," Sanji said as light shown at the end of the tunnel. "We're not gonna fa-" His words died on his tongue as they exited the tunnel and were now hanging comically in the air. The Milky Road had taken a nosedive and disappeared beneath the clouds right below them. Luffy grinned while the others had different looks of shock and horror on their faces before they finally started to fall, with Usopp screaming out, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Luckily, they fell right back onto the Milky Road below the cloud with a loud crash before sailing onwards.

"Are we...alive?" Elizabeth asked as she fearfully looked around.

"I weally thought...we were fawing back to da bwue sea..." Usopp squeaked out as tears and snot ran down his pale face.

"YOU HAD TO SAY SOMETHING THAT STUPID!" Sanji yelled as he and Nojiko kicked and punched Luffy.

"THAT WAS FUN! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy laughed.

"WE DON'T!" Nojiko yelled before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Anymore surprises you wanna tell us about?"

"No. The Ordeal will have enough of those." Luffy said as they sailed on. After awhile, they came across a strange sight. Giant white orbs were floating everywhere around them.

"Is this the ordeal?" Usopp asked.

"Doesn't look like much." Sanji said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Nojiko said as Elizabeth carefully reached out and gently poked an orb, making it float away.

"So, are one of those Priests supposed to be here?" She asked, making Usopp look around in worry.

"If he is, where is he?" Sanji asked.

"He's here." Luffy said. "And he's not someone to take lightly."

"Ho! Ho-Hoooo!" Everyone jumped and began to look around the area. "I'm so glad you chose my Ordeal." They all looked up to see a big fat man with long red hair and glasses with a wide brim yellow hat on his head, white body suit, and yellow shoes and gloves sitting on top of white orb. "Heso."

"That's a Priest?" Elizabeth asked with a tilt of her head.

"He looks more like a dumpling." Nojiko said.

"Hey! Where are Nami and the others?!" Sanji yelled.

"The sacrifices? Who knows? They won't live long anyway. If they stay where they are, they'll die. If they leave, they'll still die. Ho-Ho-Hoooo!" Said the man as he began to dance.

"Why is he dancing?" Usopp asked as a white orb came near them.

"Watch out!" Luffy yelled as Usopp looked at it, his nose poking into it. No sooner did that happen did it explode, engulfing them in smoke before it cleared.

"Do you like it?" The man asked. "They're called Surprise Clouds! You never know what's gonna pop out of them! Ho-Hooo!"

"If anything's happened to my sister or friends, I'll kill you myself!" Nojiko yelled as she waved the smoke away.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself. If you wanna continue onward, you'll have to defeat me first." Said the round man before jumping off his cloud towards them.

"Here he comes!" Usopp yelled while hiding behind the mast. "Thrash him, Luffy!"

Luffy summoned his Nodachi and sent a slash at the man.

"Oh? You're going to slash at me." Said the man with a smile. The round man easily dodged before throwing his hand at Luffy's face. He lifted his other arm up to his face just as the man sent Luffy flying off the boat and into a tree.

"What?!" Sanji yelled as they looked at Luffy, who was shaking his head before glaring up at him.

"How'd he do that with a weak punch?!" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"Well, this isn't exactly a punch." Said the man.

"Bastard! Collier-" Sanji yelled.

"An upper kick using the right foot." Said the man as he moved to dodge.

"SHOOT! What?" Sanji said as his kick was dodged.

"The ability granted to those who practice the art...Mantra!" Said the man.

'Crap! He can predict my moves!' Sanji thought before he was blasted to the ground.

"SANJI!" Usopp yelled while Nojiko and Elizabeth stared at the man.

"You...!" Nojiko growled before reaching for her weapons.

"A shot aimed for my head, and a slash to my chest." Said the man before he dodged her pistol and knife, then blasted her away.

"No way!" Usopp whimpered. "How's he hitting them all?"

"It's not a normal hit. Impact!" Said the man before blasting Usopp away. "The shockwave attacks your body from the inside.

"C-c-colors Trap!" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Sadness Blue." Finished the man as he dodged Elizabeth's paint and blasted her away, leaving all five of them on the ground.

"You guys alright?" Luffy asked.

"Ow." Elizabeth whimpered as they all started to get up.

"He predicted...everything." Nojiko groaned.

"He apparently has Observation Haki." Luffy said as he placed his hat on his head.

"My name is Satori, and I'm one of the Priests who serve under our almighty God, Enel." Said Satori as he danced on their boat. "I control the Vearth of the Lost Forest."

"Lost Forest?" Usopp wheezed out.

"Yes. That is the name of this forest." Said Satori before he pushed the pedal on their boat, making it speed down the Milky Road. "And what's lost is your ship."

"HEY!" Usopp yelled as they watched their ship sail on.

"The ship shall sail onward down the Milky Road all the way to the only exit." Satori explained. "And to lose your ship means to lose the only way to the Sacrificial Altar. You have to board your ship before then to get out of here. But I highly doubt you'll be able to do so with all these Surprise Clouds and I blocking your path. Welcome to the forbidden holy land, Upper Yard! Ho! Ho-Hooo! The probability of surviving the Lost Forest is 10%. The Ordeal of Balls!"

"Only 10%?!" Usopp asked with a gulp.

"Don't worry," Luffy said with a grin as he looked at his friends. "We'll all survive and get back to our friends."

"Only if you do the fighting." Elizabeth said. "None of us have Haki, so we can't touch the guy."

"Observation Haki can be bypassed if the user loses concentration." Luffy said, remembering his teachings.

"I think I understand." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "So you're saying that if we somehow surprise him, he won't be able to predict our attacks."

"Yep. And if you're fast enough, it won't matter if he can see it coming since he can't dodge it." Luffy explained.

"That's great and all, but what about the-"

"Stopped it!" Luffy called from the boat. Everyone, including Satori, looked up at Luffy as he grinned from the boat.

"Huh?" Said Satori as he looked at where he was to where he used to be. "How did you...?" Luffy only smirked while Satori's thoughts raced. 'I didn't even see him move! A teleportation power of some sort?'

"Well, we don't have to worry about the ship." Nojiko said as they all looked up at Satori.

"Now all we have to do is take out fat boy and we can leave." Sanji said after exhaling some smoke.

* * *

ElderH: Aaand as always, leave reviews, except flames, don't bother because I will just ignore them.

Nami: So when is the next update?

ElderH: Should be in two weeks, but with christmas approaching updates will be late.

Straw Hats: Whaaaat?!

Jones: Why?

ElderH: Well my job will be taking up a lot of my time. I work for UPS and our christmas hours start next week, so going from 5 AM in the morning to starting at 12 Am and getting off after 12 Pm and occasionally driving I will be busy.

Luffy: So you will update when you can then.

ElderH: Yes Lucifer, that is what I am saying.

Thomas: Well then, I guess till next time readers.

Elderh: Thanks Thomas.


	11. Ch 11: Ch 10: Rendezvousing at the Altar

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I have been busy with visiting the hospital within the last month in a half due to two car accidents within a week of each other and with almost losing my hand at work, so my updates won't be every two weeks like before, so I am sorry for that. Updates will pretty much be when i complete a chapter as I am taking some heavy medication and don't quite have the full use of my hand back yet.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rendezvousing at the Altar

With Luffy's group

Luffy and the others were locked in a fight with Satori, who used his mantra and Surprise Clouds to fight against them.

"Hold still!" Nojiko shouted as she and Usopp shot at Satori, who kept on jumping from cloud to cloud as he read their movements.

"Useless." Satori said with a smile before he dodged a glob of red paint flying at him. Sanji tried a kick to his legs, only for Satori to jump and blast Sanji away again.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sanji wheezed as he picked himself up.

"I told you. You have to surprise him." Luffy said as he watched from the boat with his scythe and Nodachi out.

"IT'D HELP IF YOU'D LEND A HAND!" Usopp yelled.

"Even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference. Ho-Hoooo!" Satori laughed while he danced before he kicked the cloud he was dancing on straight towards Elizabeth at a rapid speed. Elizabeth tried to run, only to trip over a root and fall to the ground. She turned to the cloud and screamed before the cloud exploded a few feet away from her, causing them all to wonder what just happened.

"Phew. That was close." Luffy sighed while twirling his scythe and Nodachi.

'What was that? How?' Satori thought.

"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp shouted as he fired at Satori again, only for Satori to easily dodge it. "Shit! Missed again!"

"It's impossible to defeat me. I am a Priest who serves under the almighty God Enel! Ho-Ho-Hoooo!" Satori laughed while dancing.

"God? Don't make me laugh." Everyone turned to see Luffy standing there tightly gripping his scythe and Nodachi, a look of anger in his eyes. "That bastard Enel is no God."

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Satori yelled at Luffy. To hear anyone talk smack about God Enel was downright blasphemous. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT GOD ENEL! I WAS SAVING THIS FOR LATER, BUT I'LL USE IT AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" He then pulled out a cane that looked to be a giant candy cane as a Surprise Cloud with a dragon mask was connected to a long string of Surprise Clouds behind it. "SURPRISE CLOUD CHAIN! CLOUD DRAGON!"

"What is that thing?!" Usopp yelled as they all stared at the dragon.

"My masterpiece!" Satori said, a dark smile on his face. "A string of Surprise Clouds containing shrapnel and explosives. Touch the one containing flames, and you'll die in a fabulous explosion! Now, DIE!" He yelled as he sent the dragon directly at Luffy, who ran away from the dragon. "HOLD STILL!" Satori yelled before Luffy vanished. "What?! Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" Luffy asked from right behind him, causing Satori to stiffen as he felt the scythe and Nodachi touching his neck in an x-formation.

"WAH! How'd you get there?!" Satori yelled as he tried not to move where he might get cut.

"Hey Luffy!" Satori and Luffy both looked down to see Nojiko, Usopp, Sanji, and Elizabeth standing below them with a smile. Nojiko held her hand up that was now holding onto a familiar cane before asking, "Can you hold him there while we decide what to do with this?"

"Huh?" Satori said dumbstruck before his mind caught up with what he was seeing. In his fit to throw Luffy off of himself, he had released the cane that was connected to the dragon via a string. Now it was in the hands of his enemies. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! MY CANE! MY DRAGON! GIVE THAT BACK! LET GO OF ME!"

"Alright!" Luffy said as he put more pressure on his scythe and sword. Satori was now kicking and thrashing to get Luffy to let go of him, claiming that they were cheating and ganging up on him and that not being judged by a Priest was a Class-1 crime, the same as declaring war on God Enel himself.

"Blah blah blah. Shut up." Usopp said in annoyance as the others wondered what to do with the Cloud Dragon.

"Hmmm. Well, we could use it to finish that dumpling guy off." Nojiko thought out loud.

"Whoa! Time out! Luffy's the only reason he's even able to be hit now!" Usopp argued. "If we hit him with the dragon, we'll blow Luffy up as well! And if Luffy moves, that Priest is gonna dodge! It's a lose-lose situation!" Nojiko and the others went back to thinking for a bit before Sanji spoke.

"Hey Luffy! You have that technique that makes your body like iron or something, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Luffy asked.

"Good! Use it!" Sanji yelled with a smile before looking at the others. "Don't worry. Luffy'll live."

"Wait! Are you sure?!" Usopp yelled before Sanji took the cane and waved the dragon around in the air.

"Okay, so that's left. That's right. So this," He said before pointing it at Satori and Luffy, causing the dragon to fly at them. "Is forward!"

"AHH! THE DRAGON'S COMING THIS WAY! MOVE! GET OFF! LET GO! HELP ME!" Satori screamed as Sanji and the others took cover behind a tree far away from them. The last thing they heard after Satori's scream was an enormous explosion that rocked the entire area.

"Wow! That was loud!" Elizabeth whispered as they slowly got out from cover. They peeked out to look at the damage to see weapons and other such objects scattered around a scorched crater on the ground. Sanji whistled at the damage before looking around the area for Luffy.

"Luffy! Where are you? Answer us!" Nojiko called with her hands cupping around her mouth.

"I'm right here." Said Luffy as he appeared behind them with a smile.

"Luffy!" His friends cried in joy, glad to see he was okay.

"Hey, where's that Priest guy?" Usopp asked.

"Over there." Said Luffy as he pointed to Satori's body, which was charred, scratched, bloody, and unconscious.

Nojiko looked up at their ship. "We still have to rescue the others."

"She's right. The ladies on the ship are waiting for me to rescue them." Sanji said after lighting a cigarette.

"There are other members besides women on the crew you know." Usopp said in a deadpan voice.

"Alright. Hang on!" Luffy said as he waved his hand and a band of black mist surrounded their wrists.

"What are the-" Usopp started to ask before they all vanished in black mist and appeared on the boat. Usopp, Nojiko, and Elizabeth quickly leaned over the edge and emptied their stomachs and Sanji dropped to his knees with rugged breath after having experienced Luffy's teleporting before and knew what to expect.

"New move...Luffy?" Sanji asks after taking a breath.

"Yeah, took awhile, but now I can teleport with people without having to touch them." Luffy says with a smile.

"That's good and all...but give us warning next time." Nojiko says standing back up.

"No promises." Luffy says with a laugh.

* * *

Jones's group

Jones, Gin, Vivi, Luna, Arlong, Kuro, Kaya, Merry and Carue had just came back to where the Iowa is , but to stop short to see the Iowa is gone.

"What the? Where the hell did the ship go?" Gin asks with wide eyes.

"How the hell should I know? I have been with you the whole time since we left the ship." Arlong says just as surprised.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice interrupts. They all turn to see a man in an aviator style outfit on a bird. "Nine of you hmm? Well, more for me to kill than the others." The man says not noticing Vivi put a whistle to her lips.

FWEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Somewhere far from Upper Yard

Gan Fall, Conis, Pagaya, Su, and Pierre were all at Gan Fall's home, safe from Enel's wrath. Gan Fall was calmly watering his pumpkin patch while Conis played her harp. Pagaya stared at his drink while Su and Pierre rested. Gan Fall, Conis, and Pagaya began to discuss a few things, such as Luffy and his friends being pirates, the war between the Shandians and the Sky People, and the Song of the Island.

"When the Island sings once more, the war between the Shandians and Sky People will finally end." Said Gan Fall, a smile on his face. "And one day, that song will be heard." His good mood faded when Pierre began crowing in panic, signaling that someone was calling him.

"Where are you going?" Pagaya asked as Gan Fall donned his armor.

"I've got work to do! WATCH OVER THIS PLACE WHILE I'M GONE!" He shouted as he and Pierre took off into the sky. Conis and her father watched him fly away as Pagaya fixed the broken Waver that Luffy and his friends had. Conis drank her pumpkin juice while Pagaya suggested something out of the blue.

"Conis my child. What would you say to helping the Blue Sea Dwellers?" He asked.

"Help them?" Conis asked in surprise.

"Yes. Help them escape back to the Blue Sea?" Conis only smiled, fully approving that idea.

* * *

Jones's group

Jones and the others were having their hands full fighting against the man named Shura and his bird Fuza as they kept on attacking with Shura's Heat Lance and Fuza's Fire Breath.

"AHHH!" Kaya screamed as she and Carue jumped out of the way.

"A Logia-Type power, huh?" Shura said before Kaya snuffed the flames out by coating them with candy syrup.

"Shit! Where is the ship!" Gin snarled as he swung his tonfa in a circle.

"Of course," Said Shura as he rode Fuza. "Your ship and lives are to be offered to God, but I see that your ship is missing, which is strange."

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Vivi yelled in a panic while Carue ran behind the nearest tree. Shura only sighed as he rubbed his head like he had a headache.

"You don't want to die. You don't want to lose your ship. You want this, you want that. Greedy little bastards, aren't you all?" Shura said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH NOT WANTING TO DIE?!" Luna yelled.

"For one to live, one must die. That is the way of the world." Shura explained. He then went on to tell them that they were on the Sacrificial Altar, and that means they were to be sacrificed.

"That much we understand." Arlong said. "What are you getting at?"

"Simple. I and the other three Priests each guard a section of Upper Yard with an Ordeal. When a criminal enters one part, the other Priests are forbidden to interfere. The Sacrificial Altar however, is a free zone."

"So you decided to take time off your busy schedule and take our lives?" Gin summed up.

"Precisely, though normally we leave those on the altar alone unless certain situations come about." Shura explained before pointing to the vines in the tree branch above them. "Like when eight individuals leave the altar by swinging away on a vine."

"Oh, that kind of situation..." Said Kaya as she stared at the vine before her jaw dropped, her mind going to Zoro and the others that left.

"So, because our friends left to explore the island, you're here to punish us?" Kuro asked.

"Exactly. You eight, your pet, will make up for the eight individuals that left and for the disappearance of your ship." Shura declared as he expertly spun his lance in his hand. "Now, offer your lives to God!"

"NO WAY!" Arlong yelled as he threw a punch, only for Shura to skewer his shoulder with his lance at the right time. 'How? Did he predict my moves?' Arlong thought as he grabbed his wounded shoulder.

"Arlong!" Kaya yelled in worry before glaring at Shura. "You'll pay for that!" She then formed her arms into hardened spikes before thrusting them at Shura, whose only reaction was to grin and swipe them away with his lance, melting them on contact. "What?!"

"He melted her candy arms?" Jones said in surprise before Shura thrust at him.

"However," He said as he threw his lance up, blocking the strike from Gin's tonfa. "It won't matter after I've killed you all."

"I'd like to see you try!" Gin grunted as they pushed off each other, with Shura landing on Fuza and Gin on a tree branch. Shura prepared to strike again before turning to block a strike from another foe. One that Vivi and Kaya were all too happy to see.

"KNIGHT OF THE SKY!" They cried out as Gan Fall and Shura glared at one another.

"My apologies for being so late!" Gan Fall shouted.

"So, you came to fight as well?!" Shura snarled as the two began to duke it out in the air with their lances and birds.

"Heh. Kind of glad you blew that whistle." Gin smirked as they all caught their breath while watching the two combatants fight. Shura seemed to be having trouble fighting Gan Fall, who had blasted him away somehow just by holding his hand up to him.

"How'd he do that?" Vivi asked as the two fighters began to fight in the sky, a blur of movements the only thing they could see.

"I can't see them." Luna whispered as their eyes tried to catch up to their quick moves.

"Hey," Gin said as he looked at the others. "He looks like he can handle himself, but get ready just in case he needs help." The others nodded before looking back to the fight, only to see a strange sight. Both Gan Fall and Pierre were in the air, but looked to be struggling in vain to move.

"What's going on?!" Vivi yelled in panic as the others watched Shura close in on his target.

"It's time to die, you relic!" Shura yelled with a grin before a massive wall of blue goop forced him to fly away. "Tch. Annoying pests!" He growled as Kaya reformed near Gan Fall and was now on Pierre's back with him.

"What happened?" She quickly asked as Gan Fall struggled.

"I don't know! I can't seem to be able to move!" Gan Fall said as he kept his eyes on Shura. Kaya looked up at Shura, who had turned and was now heading straight for them.

"You're wasting your time! All you've done is allow me to finish you both off at once!" Shura shouted as Fuza flew closer to them. Kaya glared at him before hugging Gan Fall and forming a sphere of candy syrup around them both. "Ha! You've seen that my lance can melt that-" He stopped when he picked up on her intent and his eyes widened. "FUZA! AWAY!" His command came too late as the sphere exploded, sending candy syrup everywhere. Fuza tried to get away, only for the candy syrup to catch his wings, causing him to fall towards the water and knock Shura off. 'Shit! I couldn't dodge that attack!'

"If your God wants a life offered to him," Gin shouted as he ran across the Branch towards Shura and jumped towards him, spinning his tonfa at full speed. Shura's eyes widened when he saw he had no way to dodge the attack that was aimed for his head. "THEN YOU CAN GIVE HIM YOURS!" Gin finished as he smashed his tonfa down on Shura's head. Blood spilled from Shura's mouth as his eyes rolled back before he and Fuza fell into the water, which was soon covered by a group of skysharks. Gan Fall and Pierre were soon freed from their invisible restraints before they dived for Gin, catching him just before he fell into the water.

* * *

Hidden Guerilla Village

A little girl was spying on the top fighters of the Shandians, who were talking about Gan Fall entering Upper Yard, before she gasped and collapsed forward, sending her sprawling in the middle of them all. She glanced up to see the great warrior Wiper glaring down at her before she shrieked and hid behind a female warrior, Laki.

"Something wrong, Aisa?" Asked the woman warrior as they all looked at the little girl named Aisa.

"Two voices...have vanished." She quietly said.

"Hmm? Your Mantra?" Wiper asked.

"Yes." Aisa said as she kept her gaze at the ground.

"And? Who were they?" Asked a fat fighter named Genbo.

"They were...two Priests of Enel's." Aisa said.

"Are you serious?!" Another fighter named Braham asked in shock.

"Yes." Aisa answered.

"It seems that our prayers have been answered." Wiper said as he stood and gave them all an order. "Tell the others to get ready! With only two Priests in our way now, we have a good chance to defeat Enel! Prepare to attack!" The others all nodded and moved to prepare for battle.

"All this time and you're still afraid of Wiper." Laki said to Aisa before pulling her away from her leg to join her comrades.

"Wait!" Aisa cried out, which Laki turned to listen. "The ones who defeated them wasn't only Gan Fall, but others as well!"

"Others? You mean those Blue Sea Dwellers?" Laki asked.

"Yes. And they're all really strong." Aisa said before staring down. "And..."

"And?" Laki asked.

"And...one of them...their voice...I don't know what to make of it."

"One of the voices?"

"Yes. This is...is strong. Crazy strong. But also kind." Aisa said in a quiet voice.

"Strong and kind...I see." Laki said before asking for Aisa's bag, whispering that she'd get her more 'treasure' before speeding away with everyone to fight.

"Everyone! Our goal is God's Shrine! Today, WE LIGHT THE FIRE OF SHANDORA!"

"AYE!"

* * *

Zoro's group

Nami and the others wondering about Upper Yard were walking towards the shore after Nami stated that she had seen something strange. Robin was also curious, as she felt that a reason for her to live was on this island.

"What did you see? Was it God?" Zoro asked for the umpteenth time before hearing explosions in the distance.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"First that big explosion earlier, now smaller ones." Yosaku said.

"Sounds like the others might be having fun." Anna laughed as Nami continued on, leaving the others to chat about Luffy and Jones's groups before they saw Nami near something in the distance.

"Hey Nami, what'd you-" Zoro said before stopping, his and everyone else's eyes widen at what they were seeing. Before them, at the very edge of the land, was half of a two story building. The half that was missing from Cricket's house on Jaya below.

"There's no mistaking it." Nami said as they stared at the house. "They match...This island...used to be a part of Jaya."

"But...but how is it up here?" Chris asked in disbelief, Johnny and Yosaku's jaw wide open.

"I thought that Cricket's ancestor Noland said that it sunk in the sea!" Yosaku said.

"It must've come up the same way we did." Nami surmised, thinking of the Knock-Up Stream from this morning.

"No way. I knew that current was powerful, but..." Anna whispered trailing off.

"What other proof do you need?" Nami asked as she looked back at the house. "This island, the other half of Jaya, has been floating up here in...in the sky."

* * *

Jones's group

Jones and the others were on the altar talking to Gan Fall and Pierre while they were all recovering from their battle with Shura and Fuza.

"I must admit, I had no idea that you would be powerful enough to defeat one of the Priests of Upper Yard," Gan Fall said. "And you're not all even here. Truly impressive."

"You make it sound like everyone who comes from the Blue Sea are weak." Gin said with a smirk.

"Many others have come before you since Enel's reign, and each have either been defeated effortlessly by the Priests, or have run." Gan Fall replied.

"Guess that makes us the odd ones out." Luna said with a smile while Kaya and Merry examined those who had got injured. "Something wrong?" She asked when she noticed Merry's expression.

"I couldn't...I couldn't do anything." Merry confessed. "He was just too strong. And I was scared!"

"Merry," Gin started before Vivi held a hand up to stop him and walked over to Merry.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid," Vivi said in a soft voice as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Even if we don't say it, we're all afraid."

"You...you were?" He asked as he looked up at her, then the others. Vivi nodded with a smile while the others just shrugged and looked away. Merry couldn't help but stand up and shouting out, "I PROMISE TO DO BETTER AND BE A MORE RELIABLE MAN!"

"Okay then," Gin said.

"By the way, who exactly is Enel?" Vivi asked as they began milling about and talking amongst themselves. Gan Fall placed his hands together before resting his chin on them, deep in thought as to where to begin.

"Enel is this land's current God." Gan Fall started. "He appeared six years ago with his army and effortlessly dethroned the last God that ruled over this land."

"So, he's not really God?" Kuro asked as they all began to listen to the story.

"No. God is just a title up here. But...his powers are terrifying enough that everyone considers him a God." Gan Fall explained. Vivi's expression hardened at his words as she thought of the similarities between her home and Sky Island. She was broken out of her thoughts when they all heard shouting coming from the shore.

"Hey! Anyone alive over there?!" Anna yelled.

"It seems that your friends have returned." Said Gan Fall as they all looked to see Zoro and the others on the island.

"Not all of them." Said Gin.

"All we need now is for those who were with Conis and her father earlier to show up and we'll all be together again." Said Kaya.

"Speaking of Luffy and the others, do you think they got mixed up in those explosions we've been hearing?" Vivi said to them all.

"Knowing Luffy, probably." Gin replied with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Luffy's group

Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Nojiko, and Elizabeth were sailing upon the Milky Road as they made their way towards the Sacrificial Altar. If they weren't in a hurry, most of them would be enjoying the hazardous ride as the Milky Road spiralled and looped many times before coming out into a clear plain.

"This doesn't look good." Sanji said as he exhaled some smoke.

"OF COURSE IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD! LOOK AROUND US! THERE ARE SKULLS MOUNTED ON SPIKES EVERYWHERE!" Usopp shrieked as he looked around, a crazed and scared look in his eyes.

"Is this another Ordeal?" Nojiko asked as Elizabeth stuck close to her.

"Wait!" Usopp whispered. "I thought I heard something!"

"We've got company." Luffy said, a serious look on his face. Just as he said that, a group of Shandians appeared and flew over their heads, surprising them before Wiper turned upside-down and fired a shot at them with his bazooka, which was deflected by Luffy's Nodachi.

"That was close!" Elizabeth sighed as Usopp still looked ready to pass out.

"What the heck was that?!" One of the warriors asked as they stared back at the ship. "How'd he do that?!"

He then glared at them all before shouting out to them. "YOU MUST BE THE BLUE SEA DWELLERS THAT HAVE BEEN CAUSING AN UPROAR ON SKYPIEA! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, LEAVE NOW! OTHERWISE, WE'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH ENEL!"

"What's his problem?" Elizabeth asked while Usopp tried to tell Luffy that they should go.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Luffy yelled, though he was smiling.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't piss those guys off!" Usopp begged as they continued on, the Shandians already leaving to deal with the remaining Priests.

"I know you love fighting, but let's not ask for trouble. Alright?" Nojiko asked as she sat near the mast. "That attack from that fat Priest still stings."

"Alright." Luffy whined before looking ahead. They kept on sailing until the sky turned red, signaling that night was coming soon.

"Looks like we may be going for another ride." Sanji stated as they climbed up the tallest tree around.

"Oh no! Not another spiral!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh look! Skysharks!" Luffy said with a big grin as they began falling towards them.

"Oh good. No more Priests for us to-WAIT! WHAT?! SHIT! SKYSHARKS!"

"Luffy! Do something!" Nojiko yelled.

"On it!" Luffy yelled as he sat on the ship's figurehead and unleashed a Water Water Gatling upon the sharks, knocking them all out and leaving the area safe for them to sail. "That was easy." He said before his grin widened. "Look! It's the others! HEEEY!" He shouted. Those on the Altar and on shore saw the Little Crow approaching, with everyone yelling and asking if everyone was alright.

"It appears that all of your crew are together again." Gan Fall stated.

"Seems that way." Arlong said with a smile as the Little Crow sailed towards the steps of the altar just as those on shore swung back over by vine.

"Are you ladies alright?!" Sanji asked as he looked at the women in worry.

"And what about the rest of us?" Johnny asked. Sanji just looked at them for a moment before taking of puff of his cigarette.

"You look fine to me." He said as he exhaled smoke.

"That's all?!" Yosaku yelled.

"Why are parts of the altar covered in candy syrup?" Usopp asked as he looked at the bits of blue goop everywhere.

"Oh yeah!" Vivi yelled before looking at Zoro's group. "Some mean jerk riding a bird came here after you guys left and wanted to burn the ship and us to ashes!"

"Is that why the altar looks like this? And where is the ship?" Zoro asked as he looked around as well as the others trying to find the ship before spotting Gan Fall. "Oh, the weird knight's here too."

"I am the Knight of the Sky, Gan Fall." Gan Fall stated.

"Still, I'm just glad everyone's okay." Usopp said while smiling down at Chopper, who smiled back up with tears in his eyes.

"AH! What happened to you Kaya?!" Sanji yelled in panic when he saw her bandaged arm.

"Oh this?" She asked as she looked at her arm. "That guy with the hot lance just burned me. Nothing too serious."

"That bastard!" Sanji growled, a dark look in his eyes and a muscle on his forehead. "I'll kill him!"

"Too late." Gin grinned as he looked over to a red area of sea cloud. "I already took care of him."

"So that means two of the four Priests are down." Nojiko said.

"Two?" Gan Fall said in confusion.

"We ran into another Priest named Satori." Elizabeth answered.

"But thanks to my quick thinking, I easily overpowered that fat ball of crap!" Usopp boasted.

"With our help, right?" Nojiko asked while shooting him a dark grin.

"Uh, yeah! It was a team effort!" Usopp quickly stated with a nervous laugh.

"Two Priests in one day?" Gan Fall whispered in amazement, with Pierre wearing an equal look of shock on his beak. "Unbelievable."

"Actually, it's pretty much the norm for our crew." said Nami with a smirk as Luffy wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright everyone," Usopp said. "Let's get to the shore." After a few trips by boat and vine, everyone was now on the shore. Vivi, Carue, Arlong, Jones, Gin, Kuro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Gan Fall, and Pierre stayed behind while everyone else ventured off to gather food.

"Hey old knight. Is Conis-chan okay?" Sanji asked as he barbecued a Skyshark for Luffy.

"She and her father are alright. They are both safe at my home, safe from Enel's wrath." Gan Fall explained.

"That's good." Sanji said with a smile before looking at Luffy. "Hey! The Skyshark's ready."

"Alright!" Luffy yelled before he began chowing down on the skyshark.

Soon the crew came back and were now getting prepared for dinner, which was Hot Rock Stew. While the food was cooking, Usopp had everyone say what had happened to their groups.

"Well," Sanji started. "We ran into a Priest named Satori, who used these weird clouds full of just about anything you could think of to attack us. He had Observation Haki, though those guys up here call it Mantra. Still, nothing we couldn't handle."

"We also encountered a Priest. He rode upon a bird that spewed fire, and had a lance that was hot enough to set whatever it touched ablaze." Vivi explained.

"But that guy's history now." Gin added with a dark chuckle.

"Scary." Chopper whispered as he backed away.

"Sounds like you guys had a tough time." Nami said.

"Kinda sad I missed all the fun." Zoro said with a grin.

"Well, we discovered that Skypiea is actually a part of Jaya. The City of Gold didn't sink all those years ago. It was blasted up here." Nami finished.

"Alright! So here's what we know!" Usopp yelled while pointing at the chalkboard. "The Priests up here use Observation Haki, or Mantra as they call it! Birds spit fire and lances burn you! But the most important piece of news...The City of Gold did not sink, but flew up into the air 400 years ago!"

"The City of Gold is up here?!" Some of them yelled.

"That's right!" Nami answered with a big smile.

"Oh no. She's not going to let us leave until we get all the gold up here." Nojiko groaned.

"Don't we already have a ship full of treasure? Speaking of which where is the ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's right. I don't think we can fit anymore on. And that is a good question." Vivi added. As the crew began to speak about gold, Gan Fall watched them all with a critical eye.

'They've defeated two of Enel's Priests, treaded upon Upper Yard, and are in constant danger of death. And yet, they speak of venturing further in for something they call gold?' He thought. 'Do they not fear death?'

* * *

In another Part of Upper Yard

The two remaining Priests were fighting against the Shandians, who were fighting with everything they had to destroy them. The battle raged on as the Priests used Mantra to predict and avoid practically everything that the Shandians threw at them before the sun began to set. Wiper knew that nightfall would be to the Priests advantage and called for a retreat. The Priests would've followed, but they were summoned by God Enel.

* * *

Hidden Shandian Village

The Shandians had returned to their village to treat the wounded and rest after their assault on Upper Yard.

"Is this why you couldn't fight at your fullest?!" Wiper growled as he held the bag Laki had with her. "Is this why you nearly got killed?! Why Kamakiri had to step in and save you?!"

"Give it back! I promised Aisa!" Laki begged as Wiper nearly threw the bag, only for a wounded Kamakiri to stop him. "Kamakiri! Your wounds!"

"I can still fight!" Kamakiri said as they both let the bag of Vearth drop to the ground. "This absense of Satori and Shura were evident. We must mount another attack tomorrow. And then, we will no longer have to die for just one measly bag of Vearth." Wiper agreed, while Laki glared at them.

"Spread the word!" Wiper ordered. "Tomorrow, we head for God's Shrine!"

* * *

God's Shrine

"God, the Priests are here." Said a giant fat angel.

"Send them in." Said a bored voice.

"At once." Replied the angel as he had the doors opened, only to see the two Priests, Ohm and Gedatsu, fighting against each other. "Not again. Every time you Priests see each other, it always ends in a fight."

"Hmph. With this fool, it is not even a fight." Said Ohm.

"What?!" Gedatsu yelled before sucking in his bottom lip as he tried to cross his arms, only for an angel to tell him how it was correctly done. "Ah! How careless!"

"Calm down! You are in the presence of God!"

"Is that so?" Ohm asked as he and Gedatsu looked around. "Well, where is He?"

"Didn't He summon us here?" Gedatsu asked before the area sparked with electricity.

"SURPRISED YOU AGAIN!" Called a voice before a man with long earlobes and a golden staff appeared from the lightning and back flipped into the chair, leaving the two Priests to spiral away from the attack. The Priests stopped their rolling and looked to see Enel sitting in his chair, a bored look across his face. "I am God. I am right here. That was a pitiful display. I do not wish for failures akin to what happened to Satori and Shura.

"What was that for?!" Gedatsu yelled.

"Making light sport of us." Ohm muttered. "Why have you summoned us here?"

"I was bored." Was Enel's answer as he tossed an apple around in his hand. He laughed before telling them to sit down. "You two don't seem to be preoccupied by the Blue Sea Dwellers."

"Enel-sama, it this is about Shura and Satori, then those two were just inexperienced fools." Said Ohm as he and Gedatsu walked forward and sat before Enel.

"Their choice of Ordeals were nothing but weak." Gedatsu stated.

"Maybe, maybe not." Enel said, his bored expression still present. "Still, the Blue Sea Dwellers managed to defeat them."

"Did you summon us here to warn us to be careful?" Gedatsu asked with a glare.

"Or is this about something else?" Ohm asked.

"Indeed. I summoned you here because I have a little game happening tomorrow, and everyone's participating. The Blue Sea Dwellers, Gan Fall, the Shandians, you two, and myself. As of tomorrow, the rules that each of you follow, in which you cannot interfere with another's Ordeal and such, is changed. You have free reign to fight where ever you want and however you wish."

"Why are you suddenly granting us so much power?" Gedatsu asked.

"Because the Maxim is complete." Enel stated as he bit into his apple, a smile on his face. "It's time to leave this island, and travel to the World of Dreams."

* * *

With the Straw Hats

The Straw Hats had set up camp and were now sitting around eating stew, with Gan Fall and Pierre as their guests.

"I don't want to impose." Said Gan Fall.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a thank you for helping protect our friends." Sanji said before bonking Luffy with the ladle. "Wait until the others have gotten their first bowl before you ask for seconds!"

"Everyone! Gather around!" Nami called as she pulled out two maps.

"Something up?" Nojiko asked.

"Tell me. What was written at the end of Norland's Logbook?" She asked with a smile.

"The last entry of Norland's Logbook stated that the City of Gold is located in the Skull's Right Eye." Robin answered. "I'm still curious as to what that means."

"Take a look at this." said Nami as she had the two maps close together. "The reason no one's been able to figure that out is because Jaya looks different. But if you connect these two maps at the point where Cricket's house was on the shore with the other half up here, this is what you get." Everyone looked at the two maps from above and saw something amazing. The two halves of Jaya looked just like a big skull. "This is Jaya's topography 400 years ago."

"It's a skull!"

"Oh wow! It is!"

"That's really cool!" The Straw Hats all smiled at the picture as Sanji praised Nami for her genius in discovering all this.

"So the lost City of Gold spoken in legend is right here?" Vivi asked as she pointed at the part map that had a little building drawn in the center of the right eye.

"That's it!" Nami answered with a smile. "And it's not far from here!"

"AHAHAHAHA! A GRAND ADVENTURE'S CALLING US!" Luffy yelled out loud. Nojiko stared at them, wondering how they could be excited about gold when they already had so much treasure.

'Ah well. It'll still be fun!' She thought with a smile.

"Still, all that hunting for gold will have to wait until we find the Iowa." Nami stated before the men started arguing with the women about having a bonfire, saying that having one should be a law when camping. "Are you all stupid or something?!" Nami asked angrily.

"Hey Luffy! This enough firewood?" Sanji asked as he, Zoro, Jones, Kuro, Merry, Arlong, and Gin stood next to a huge pile of stacked logs.

"YOU ALL REALLY ARE STUPID, AREN'T YOU?!" Nami roared before they realized that they were surrounded by Cloud Wolves.

"Where'd they come from?!" Usopp yelled in fright as the leader, a Cloud Wolf with a scar over his eye, started barking and howling.

"What did he say Chopper?" Robin asked.

"You lot are keeping us up! It's the middle of the night, and we're trying to sleep! Why don't you shitheaded humans can it already?!" Chopper said, immitating the wolf.

"What'd you call us?!" Some of the men snarled at Chopper.

"I was just translating!" Chopper yelled in fear before he translated again for the wolf, who said that this was their turf and that they have no business here. That earned him a bump on the head from Nami, who was not going to let wolves stand in the way of her and her gold. The wolves looked ready to attack before the leader told them to back off, claiming that he had respect for Nami.

"So, no fighting?" Elizabeth asked as she stood behind Anna.

"I guess not." Usopp said.

"In that case, LET'S PARTY!" Luffy yelled. Next thing anyone knew, the Straw Hats and Cloud Wolves were all dancing around an enormous bonfire. Singing, dancing, howling, drinking, and laughing was heard all around the area.

"IT'S THE FESTIVAL OF THE EVE OF THE GREAT GOLD HUNT!"

"GOLD HUNT!"

"GOLD HUNT!"

[Are they always like this?] Pierre asked Carue in their native animal tongue.

[Almost always.] Carue answered back while Gan Fall stared in disbelief before smiling.

"You all seem very lively, despite the situation that you're all in." Gan Fall said as he sat next to Zoro and Robin a bit away from the party. "To cause such an uproar on Enel's land is quite a rare sight."

"Is it now?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yes. No one has ever had the courage to do so since his reign began six years ago." Gan Fall stated.

"Then I guess that makes us the odd ones out." Zoro said with a smile. "Thanks for appearing and helping out our friends earlier."

"Shall I ask the cook to bring you more stew?" Robin asked.

"No thank you. I've had my fill." Gan Fall politely declined before they spoke about Skypiea being Jaya once, about the Shandians, and how they call it Vearth, the Eternal Yearning of the people. The party lasted lasted for a long time before the women retired to the tents, while the men passed out and slept outside, none of them knowing the Survival Game they were about to undertake.

* * *

And there is the end of chapter 10. Again I will not be able to do updates every two weeks due to my injuries.

"Your injuries are that bad?" Vivi asks in concern.

"To my right hand especially. I got off lucky. My right hand should have ripped off just below my elbow." Straw Hats stare at me in shock and horror. "I have to walk with a cane for a little bit since I detest crutches, so it will be a while. Nami, do you mind signing off for me?"

"S-Sure. As always please leave reviews and keep an eye out for the next update since even we do not know when it will be." Nami says.

"And don't leave flames, ElderH doesn't bother reading them." Jones says with a glare.

"Thanks Jones, will till next time., ElderH signing off."


End file.
